The Loud House: Lincoln Homecoming (English)
by Eddy Black Fire
Summary: Yeah, you've been alone. I've been gone for far too long. But with all that we've been through, After all this time I'm coming home to you. Never let it show, The pain I've grown to know. 'Cause with all these things we do, It don't matter when I'm coming home to you. I reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyes. My heart's always with you now.
1. Chapter 1: Coming Home

The road was a great stillness. The twenty-four-year-old man was travelling in a taxi, rediscovering with a neighborhood that had not seen since five years ago, and adding that passed training in the army. He went to Afghanistan to fight for one cause more than unworthy, but it did for something which he believed. Everything did do it for his family, by people who had seen him grow and leave to fight.

During all this time, all I wanted was only to find himself. Lincoln Marie Loud, a man who had returned from the war, it was returning home after having received the military down.

¿Why had he done it? ¿why he had joined the army to fight a war without victory? And now, ¿why he wanted to return home?

Well, you will be asking much, but the real question here is:

¿Where did this story begin?

He even recalled a million things that had returned, but also by those that had gone. He remembered his depressed father for having lost his employment and wondering how they would come out of the economic situation; how his mother tried to raise it and help him so that he could find work. In those months, the eleven children of the family were in millions of things. Even Lori thought to abandon their studies in order to support their parents financially. So it was how slowly his house was melting down, and when an aura of hope presented to the head of the family, with an unparalleled opportunity..., another tragedy had to happen.  
An oversight, an accident, a random turn at from the target, but against a good man. Perhaps if the truck had not gone to the speed that the Sr Loud would, had come home to give the good news; Maybe if van family, or as they say, Vanzilla would have stopped in time, that truck would have happened long; but he had been there, ¿Right? The Van is his father, and the father of his father and a generation was made pieces on the road. It would not have known what would have been in the past, and the worst part was it the undone piece of meat which, before, was a loving Father of the family of twelve members.  
He recalled how his mother wept disconsolately and Lori the hugging, crying for his loss to receive the call from the cops. That night, all the Sisters of the family and Lincoln hugged each other dealing with this catastrophic loss. After that, the mother of eleven children had to find another full-time job. They already almost did not see it at home, and when they saw it, I was completely stressed out. He had no time even for their own children, already had no time for anybody. Then, Lori left University to find a job and support, as it were, at home. She became almost like a second mother for all; Anyway, it was the largest. Although, sometimes, when Mom returned home and saw the accounts payable, Lori was with her facing a very declining situation, wondering how would come from that. Luna began to participate in smaller venues, which was paid a tidy sum of money; Luan made presentations in certain bars and taverns to earn a little money. The elder of the Loud did what they could, but, even so, it was not enough to cover many expenses and, narrowly, Lynn gives up his dream of being a professional player to focus on a job without a future. Lucy had stopped talking about her sisters and Lincoln, already not pronouncing any word from the day his father died.  
Everything was wrong in the Loud House. 

In the absence of a maternal figure, Leni worked as she could, but his clumsiness was the largest problem of the house. Yes, barely could, but needed someone that would actually work as an example of paternal or maternal, and Lincoln was that solution. An example for the children and which supported all alike. It fixed problems, did things to solve most of the events which occur at home, was father and mother almost on most of the occasions, and with Lily had become very close. Now he was the father of Lily figure, while there were five minor daughters, in reality, they were six, Leni was never very clever or competent, or even good for many things. Lincoln, for a long time, took that identity of the ringleader of the home; However, even with what the elder family Loud did, it wasn't enough to get through the economic crisis. Still many things had to pay: electricity, water, gas, tuition fees, cable, basic things in the home and, most importantly, food.  
It is said that, in desperate times, desperate measures are required. Lincoln received word that the army paid good amounts of money for new recruits, a sum that would help this desperate family out of an increasingly desperate situation. He was against everything you thought to do what is necessary. He enlisted in the army in secret and hoped that everything came out well, but all secret came to light sooner or later, and his family could not believe that decision of Lincoln. All were against of went to the marina and that, one day, was called to the fight. Even his primary girlfriend, Ronnie Anne, refused to that Lincoln was a struggle without anything good for that young man. However, with what the army paid, it was enough for Lori will return to the University, Luan did not have to go every night to ask for a presentation, that Luna is dedicated to rest so many concerts in any hellhole bar, Lynn followed her dreams of being an athlete star, and other's still have a dream to be it would like to be , and finally have his mother with them all the time that would be possible. All at the expense of the own Lincoln, but his always loyal friend Clyde would follow him anywhere, even to the same hell. Eleven years have passed since the tragic day of the death of his father, and much has changed since he left to cover terrorist attacks in Kabul, Afghanistan. Lori had finally been able to start a family with Bobby, Luna formed a band inspired by his idol, Mick Swagger; Luan became famous in the Stand Up Comedy, Lynn became an admirable sportsman, with several contracts in different sports disciplines; Lola had been Queen of beauty and model several times, and then was in a parade in Paris; Wool was mechanical and works in a shop near home, and when he could, was also a plumber; continued support and living at home, but next to the others, who used to leave him enough money to cover all expenses. Lisa was consecrated in a prestigious scientific community, even at his young age, and then was at an Academy to discover the cure to all diseases gotten and have. Many of the daughters of the familyLoud have achieved their dreams, but ¿what about the rest?

Lucy continues without saying a Word, or at least in front of anyone. Only hear you about when she is alone, or when no one living is near. Shee continued living in the Loud House, although sometimes already not he was seen constantly hovering around. Lily had become a wonderful girl at the school, remembered much Lincoln when it was smaller, and is know it's going in the good direction, although it is addicted to comics and manga.

However, Leni... never could Excel in fashion. No one bought his designs, nobody ever chose her for an autumn or summer line. She was always rejected by not adding anything new and, although she tried and nearly achieved it, its so despised form have cost her his dream of becoming a designer. He continued living in the Loud House, although very depressed by not to have been what she always wanted.

Now, the only son of the Loud's is back after a long time away.

 **The Loud House: Lincoln Homecoming.  
** _ **C**_ _hapter_ _ **1 C**_ _oming_ _ **H**_ _ome._ **  
** _[_ _ **Age of the Louds]**_

 _Lincoln 24.  
_ _26 Lynn, Luan 27, Luna 28, Leni 29, Lori 30.  
Lucy 21, Lola/ Lana 19, Lisa 16, Lily 13._

Lincoln more that nobody knew what it meant to go home after all this time, the Navy helped to reform in many things and discipline, his hands still remembered his M16 which spent days in which wanted and longed to return home, he even remembered that kick that used to snatch lives, whenever he shot was far from his own home, Even those times that he saw colleagues die brought horrible feelings, when each one of their brothers in arms fell to the inevitable end, time which happened in Kabul had been the harmonizer is scars by a war without end and unfair, 5 years of fighting relentless against Al Qaeda and other terrorist groups, the nights in which letters of her sisters, mother and his girlfriend kept him warm on cold nights, when he could call someone always was his mother or Ronnie Anne, listening to the news that watches in a world not so cruel but equally difficult, always asking if the checks had come in time, Ronnie always received that money and just shared it with the mother of Lincoln. And then to heard about situations of her other sisters, he felt very happy with most of them but with Leni and Lucy had several feelings, it was as he could be positive to their family situations, waiting for the day back home to support them all, but in its fourth year took place many of the tragedies that are still haunts As the bombings that made all his unit be destroyed and the day that Clyde died in his arms on May 4 at 3:30 in the morning, in his fifth year in Kabul suffering worsened when the battle did move more and more of his home, occurred when the war already enough, had quit it when it more than anything he wanted to get away from all... A mine placed at the least appropriate time, under a storm of sand and the sound of the battle, when he awoke received both news such as stab wounds to the soul, but now it did not matter as finally find peace was the only thing that mattered, although that he will be informed only his girlfriend asked of his return, he wanted to find a way to say to her sisters and her mother from their loss , So he stayed in the apartment of Ronnie although only a week was enough to Ronnie told Lincoln that same war had changed it, could still hear the words of his girlfriend resonate in your head.

"¡No Lincoln! your body returned!... But your mind is still trapped in Afghanistan." She wanted to return to her boyfriend, but he didn't know how to regroup himself until his mind told him the way that he would return to be before, there is no place like home.

He looked carefully at that house where it had spent most of his life feeling very cozy feels, he took his suitcase bag and opened the taxi door, stopped and began to look at their surroundings, much had changed since that time that he was called to the battle, remained home and nostalgia felt in flower of skin He paid his passage and the taxi driver withdrew to let the former soldier reunited with his home. He was still very rare to walk, but I knew that that was normal, many said that it was some kind of macabre fate and that it was much better than having them lost to the two, that in reality, the worst would have been that both had been in the field.

"There are men who are returning in wheelchairs, or worse. You had luck." It was the last thing heard from the military doctor, although he was fully in accordance with his girlfriend Ronnie would have preferred fullback, but at least it's much better than nothing. Way to the porch of her home feeling nostalgia up your spine, although it sank at the entrance, well covered his right leg and be steeled to ring the doorbell.

-Very well Lincoln... This is easy. - Said to himself as he watched that same door of million times. -Only knock on the door and that is what has to be... Come on, man... That you've gone through worse situations to this. - Wiping the sweat from his brow. -Well, here we go. - His right hand raised toward the button and finger slipped to welcome you to your home. The chime was heard and a small voice said cheerfully.

-¡I'm Coming! -Lincoln recognized the sound of that sweet little voice, he tries not to cry at that moment by the emotion of returning to listen to that little girl. Upon opening the door to that child was seeing that man, Dressed in blue overalls, an orange shirt and with his golden hair for a ponytail. She was watching at that man for a moment, dressed that blue marine pants, an orange shirt and a gray-green jacket on top of that. and white long hair, that little girl saw him and in that same second the tears of emotion sprang from her blue eyes, Lincoln dropped his suitcase and opened arms to welcome the little girl.

-¡Daddy! -The little girl rushed toward him embracing him in a way that it never wanted to release, Lincoln knelt to be at his level to pose his right hand on the head of Lily tears of both fell on the shoulder of another, Lincoln at that first moment felt at home, a place to call home and this girl represented a large part of your home.

-Oh... God... Ohhh God. -Looking at her. -Lily my girl you have grown a lot. -The emotion of the moment is welcome to your home with this small one was enough to let aside the thoughts of their problems.

-Yes. -Wiping the tears. - And you have not changed anything dad... -Taking the face of the former soldier.

-Believe me Lily have changed a lot. - Closing his eyes. - But that doesn't matter now. -Giving him a small kiss on the forehead and next Act charges his sister with his right arm and his suitcase with the other. -Tell me ¿where's Mummy? -

-It is in the room. - Lily, said asking that be lowered with small touches. Then it took the arm of Lincoln to direct you to where it was this woman who had represented much to his family. In the room, it was with her mother to see her, so much that he wanted to tell her... and still did not know how to do it.

There in the room was an old lady but still with plenty of life in it, sitting there in a Chair, moving with the wind.

-So finally, you have returned. - She said with a cheerful tone and looking at his son. She could not lift off because his legs failed him long before. -My dear son Lincoln. - The mentioned put a knee to the ground so that she could see it. The mother, taking the head of his son, began to appreciate it in their hands. -You have been through too much things ¿right? -

-Yes...-looking another direction. -I've... been through much. -Trying to her mother not see her eyes, those eyes that had seen and witnessed the hell in person.

-Even if you try to hide it, those eyes don't lie. Don't underestimate the power of a mother to see the suffering of their children. -Raised his gaze to see those eyes it the coffee that his child had inherited from the father. Lincoln could not hide it more and began to weep, so his mother hugged him to contain it. -Oh, it's okay, it's okay if you want to cry. -

Lincoln began to embrace his mother as she had the reason, everything by what had happened, all the suffering, all the pain, all of their losses, all their deaths, all that is saved for 5 long years wanted to leave that box being had by heart.

-I know that you've gone through much Linc, we always knew it, and believe in you. There was no day that you weren't part of our thoughts. We asked God for you, so you return safely from that horrible war. We spent a long time without you, but here you are. -Lifting the look of your child. -Finally, after all this time you are here with us. - his mother wiped her tears. -I Understand the pain that is losing someone you love when I heard about the Clyde... I knew that it had been a very sharp blow, I was at his funeral along with their parents. -

\- ¿And, how are they? ¿What did they say? -Lincoln stopped his mother.

-Don't worry my son. - His mother said posing with one hand on the cheek of his child. -They know that in the end, it was his decision, you have not guilty of anything, many soldiers die in battle, yeah... Clyde was a good young man like you, and he deserved to return to home...- retaining the bitter feeling of a very wrongful death. - But God has a plan for all of us, can that we cannot understand it, but there it is reminding us that time heals the wounds of the past. -

Lincoln under his head.

\- ¿And what is the plan? Because I cannot understand it. -his voice sounded sad and breathy but remained sober.

-Only you must discover it, my son. -Raising its head - again I know that it is painful and so badly, but you will be able to overcome it... You've always known how to cope with everything, this will not stop you. -

Lincoln began to feel good but there was still some last things that should be said. -Mom... I... It had been here already a few weeks ago. -His mother just nodded his head.

-I know it... I know that you asked him to Ronnie to not tell us anything. -Lincoln looked at her for a moment knowing that that would be something that would surely make her angry, but she continued with its serene and calm attitude. -She asked me to not say anything to your sisters, I wanted it to be a surprise. -Lincoln felt better to hear that, although not removing this feeling of guilt.

-Do you also feature about... ¿The other? -Feeling an overwhelming feel in his chest.

-No... But she mentioned something about a loss. - In his voice, you could see the same. -Your military down was about that... I don't want to say that I'm glad, but made you return, and although it is not the way we wanted to, all are grateful to have you returned, but still wanted that your body would have remained intact. -Be listened to him guilty for saying those words. Lincoln kept trying to his mother not cry even if she knew what he had to do. -Lincoln... My son... ¿you could show me, please? -

The former soldier looked behind him to see if Lily wasn't there. Then he took a deep breath and nodded his head.

-I was waiting for the right time to tell you this. -raised the right side of his trousers to show a scar. - But... the truth always comes to the light in one way or another... And it is better to show the truth. - His mother carefully saw the body that his son had lost.

-The doctor told me that I was at least lucky... There are soldiers returning without the both. - And he covered his false leg down the sleeve of his trousers.

-Oh... My son... I would have preferred that it was not so. -The mother hugged him and began to cry.

-Sorry for not returning full as I promised. -Lincoln returned her hug.

\- But at least you return. And that's all that matters. - Mother and son were thus left for a few moments.

-Ma otherwise. -Scratching his neck trying to not look nervous. -¿Could you give me temporary asylum in the House for a few days? what happens is that Ronnie and I we're taking some time and... -

-My child, of course, this is your home. -Interrupting Lincoln. -From the beginning until the end will always be your home. - Laying his hand on the shoulder of his son.

-Well, thank you Ma...-said the former soldier's quiet and sad way.

-¿What's the matter son? -asked the Lady noticed that sad tone in his son.

-Well... Ronnie and I... We decided to take a time, separately. -He answered with some guilt knowing what reasons had distanced himself from his girlfriend. The memories of what happened came this week, have been reunited with Ronnie, the things of the war that accompanied him, and had that she already did not recognise it.

-¿Do you leave Ronnie? But I thought that you loved her son. -Concerned with the situation said.

-No, no, no, not don't miss understand me Ma. I'm still loving her. Ronnie and I continue our relationship, but- he shook his head as a sign of denial. -Certain things happened when I returned, and I was that week in his apartment. I don't want to talk about it, but don't feel bad, everything is fine between us. It is only a time to think and...-hid his eyes turning over. -To find something that we lost.

\- ¿And what is that you have lost? -asked her mother noticing the last action of Lincoln and what they had said.

\- Look, let's not go into details, ¿okay? Everything is fine for now. When it's time we'll talk about it. - His mother knew he was lying, but he respected the privacy of his son. Either way, the former soldier had gained that confidence

-Okay my son. -She nodded his head.

-Well... And changing the subject, ¿where I could stay too? -Lincoln spoke livelier than before.

-In fact, your room is without many changes. We didn't do anything with it, do not keep the things you mind-blowing to stay here in the attic or the garage, is still as you left it. Lana had wanted it, I would have used it to store their tools, but she decided to put them in the garage next to their pets. -His voice is listened to more cheerful.

-Heh, ¿then Lana would turn my room into a sanctuary of reptiles? -the son of the Loud began to laugh by those words.

-As Lily was also part of that that wasn't, she tends to be there when she wants to read your Comics and Manga's, also seems to be her second room, she misses you so much ¿you know? -His countenance seemed far more cheerful.

-¿Really? Well. I think that my little sister ultimately became as me, He he he. -Lincoln rose to go see her room.

-Because it is not for less, she admires so much his father. -Lincoln fell silent for a few moments.

-Yes... I know. - A very strong feeling toured his chest.

His mother noticed that reaction which caused him a smile. -Well, you'd better give him to Leni the good news of your return. -She kept that cozy feeling.

-Very well. -the son thought otherwise. -In fact, I'd like to give to all the good news today. -said a more cheerful way. Going to the room, Lily was there and Lincoln followed without before hearing his mother say a few words.

-I am so glad to have you back, my son. - For a few moments, Lincoln was invaded by a pleasant feeling in the chest. But that quickly changed when an enormous sadness was it, only to remember the words of Ronnie Anne,

"if I only had returned."

Climbing to the second floor looked to his around, everything seemed exactly as he remembered it, but with considerable differences, as the Hall was very quiet. In all his years that Hall was not, in any way, but it had to be strident and with girls running around everywhere. After the death of his father ever was scarcest of life, but it was never absent from it, he looked at times all feeling the same nostalgia before taking your spine. He closed his eyes and imagined an era for fifteen years in the past, living without problems, no worries, as a near-normal child in a home with ten sisters and two parents who gave all their love and care alike. So far back were those times? Looked towards her older sister's room and saw the door ajar.

-¿Ehhh, Lily could carry my suitcase to my room? - He asks considering that the weight would be a big drawback in addition to one very important thing inside.

-Of course, yes Daddy. -Lily loaded suitcase, staggered for a few moments by the weight of it.

-If you cannot upload it, just tell me. -advised his brother to see that the weight of the suitcase was beating her sister.

-Don't worry daddy. -the girl, with value, loaded the bag with both arms. -I can. - she smiled closing the both eyes.

Lily went to the room of Lincoln almost dragging his suitcase. It looked for a moment that scene, this girl looked adorable doing that.

But then it drifted and see into the room of Lori and Leni, walked to this and since the door saw the sunlight coming through the window. There he saw his sister lying on her bed, apparently asleep. Lincoln approached slowly to see it better, in fact, was deeply asleep with the blanket covering his hip, and she sleeps side. The figure of Leni highlighted because she was a woman already made in every sense of the word. His brother most appreciated the room, without Lori remained an empty bed and desk had designs of dresses with different types of clothing, Lincoln came to see them and they were not just good designs, they were works of art. Leni had careful creating each of these designs, more than anything they were almost canvases where the painting highlighted everything. But he noticed that there were small spots in each drawing. They were tears. Lincoln knew that Leni could never achieve his dream, and he did not lack that say you that these small spots in those designs were tears of disappointment, impotence, pain and lost dreams. The Middle brother remained at times thinking:

"I knew you liked this as much." He looked the pictures on the desktop, "as all you do what you liked with all your soul". He came to the bed and sat on the shore. "I'm sorry that your dreams have not gone as you were expecting it." Looked at Leni. "But if it's any consolation... mine have vanished long ago." His sister, to feel the bed sink by extra weight, he opened his eyes and the first thing I saw was his brother sitting on his bed.

-¿Lincoln? -His eyes shone of illusion.

-Leni. I'm home... -the emotion of the moment was not made to wait there and hugged himself. Leni laughed and cried, Lincoln was only holding it trying to that both did not fall to the floor by the weight that Leni had done when he rushed toward him.

-I can't believe it... I mean yes I think because you're here, but still... You understand me he he he. -Leni still had tears in his eyes but seemed much happier than usual, even he could say that it had not been so happy since a long time ago.

-Yes, I do understand, don't you worry Leni. - Lincoln stopped hugging it to look at her fully. -God, you have changed a lot since the last time I saw you. - His sister had a green shirt and hair a little deranged by his NAP, but everything seemed that she tallied in any way.

-The same could be said of you, little brother. - sister smiled at Lincoln, for then look him in the eye - I missed you so much. -wiped tears. -I thought that you'd not come back from Africa. -

Leni had matured much since when was 16 years old, but even though its despised attitude had declined, it was still very distracting.

-In fact, it was Afghanistan. -the former soldier River a little by that Leni had said.

\- ¿And where is that? - Leni asked the confused at the young man.

-It is in the Middle East. -Lincoln responded, but his answer caused more doubts to her sister.

-¿In China? ¿Or should it be in Japan?... ¿Is that Japan is at war? -Yeah... Leni was never very clever, but even so despised be thus and such clumsiness combined with a pure innocence.

-Heh... Afghanistan is in... Let's say that is like a desert, but that is a side of China and Africa. -Lincoln thought that with that her sister would understand, but that did nothing more than confuse it so.

-¿Then China and Africa are together? - Lincoln tried to not laugh that, although a small grin escaped him.

-Not really, is in the middle of those two. -That sounded convincing for Leni.

-Ahhh... I don't get it. -When Lincoln said that it was preparing a little more simple answer, something that she could understand and something with which he does not try to laugh or frustrated. But Leni then began to laugh.

-Ha ha ha ha ha don't worry you, I understand the first time. -Lincoln to hear that not endured more and River along with it. -Well, it was actually the second but still He hehe ha ha ha ha. -The former soldier River and River until Lincoln narrowly got him a tear.

-I see that you've learned from Luan. -Lincoln felt better for the good time when his sister and he were passing, so he proceeded to excite Leni hair in a gesture of love and brotherhood. -I must admit that you have not only changed on the outside but on the inside.-

-¿For inside? ¿can you see that? -He asked again confused Leni.

Lincoln gave a slight sigh by that response, as well and all smiled for this reason. -Well... A change is a change anyways. -Lincoln's face was relaxed then stand. -Well, Leni, I'm going to check my room, now return. - Did not reach to step when Leni took him by the hand.

-¿You know? brother I missed you so much... The House... No... Our family has not been the same since you left, everything has become quiet since that day that you Candide. -Lincoln saw her for a few moments, she had lowered the head for a few moments. "But now you're here." -Leni raised his eyes and again the tears began to fall, but she had a huge smile. -You again as you promised him 5 years ago. -

Lincoln realized that in those moments of lucidity of Leni his words were as consistent as any normal talk, but meant a lot coming from someone whose intelligence shone not often. He knelt at the height of the bed to look it in the eye, didn't know what to say, but left thinking what to say and he hugged her again, Leni did the same and remained so for a few minutes. Then Lincoln separated from her sister to give him a small kiss on the forehead. She was his older sister, but at the same time was her younger sister. Perhaps this feeling of father woke up long ago when his life became better, but he knew that all they needed an unconditionally and that he now had the opportunity to not only meet, but lost time; trying to heal wounds, and that in turn theirs were healed.

-Sorry for have gone but was the call of duty. But I promise that if you need me, I will be here... You don't need anything more than ask. -Lincoln wiped tears from Leni with your thumb, stood again and headed for the exit door. -Oh, one last thing. -returned to Leni - ¿could you help me to contact all the girls? -She asked with your improved mood - I'd like to give the good news to all. - He said smiling from the door.

-Of course, Linky Linc. -Leni smiled in the same way with both eyes closed.

Lincoln responded similarly to that gesture. Walking down the Hall its expression was a bit saddened.

"And also to give them the bad news". Followed until encountering the door of his room, he stopped for a moment to think about what I would say when the moment of truth arrived with her sisters. It was not so much worrying about that, they were no longer as fourteen years ago, already were not intrusive and much less would give him as much importance to the issue. Despite knowing the gravity of his situation, much it could happen and each response would be very different from the expected... Lincoln only sighed and opened the door of his room.

There meet again with the nostalgia. Not much had changed, some Yes, and far from the last time, but almost everything was exactly as he had left it. Except for that Lily was there with his suitcase bag on the floor, watching a very remarkable size metal box. Lincoln was approached to see if Lily had not opened it, and fortunately was still closed.

-Lily don't grab that, is private. - Lincoln tried that his sister drop box, even tried to take it off, trying to not be rude, or wrest it from the hands of the same way. However, that last part. His brother realized that Lily began to blame is and drop tears. -Oh... Oh no, no, no, no, non-was at its height again and tried to look her in the eye. -Lily forgiveness, didn't want to say it that way. It's just that...-Lily began to weep for what previously happened.

-Sorry, Daddy... It's just that I got curious, I didn't want to bother you. -with his arms began to clean the eyes. -I didn't want to intrude on your privacy. -She cried a little more quietly. -Didn't want to ruin your return to home. -

I cuddling Lincoln, calming her.

-Hey, that is not, do not think that it is the case. You do not ruin my return, I swear, is just that...-I took the box and it showed it - this little box contains something very, very, very important. Why now do not you can show its content, at its will, but for now stay quiet. -

-¿Are you angry with me? -Said even with his voice calm it showed you that feeling of sadness caused by a major fault.

-No, of course not, Lily. I couldn't be angry with you for your curiosity. In fact, never have given me any reason to get angry with you. -Lincoln took his sister's face in his hand to look it in the eye. -I never could get angry with you, Lily. - Lincoln give a small kiss planted on her forehead then he embraces her. -You are my pride, you're my everything, and you're more than enough for my day to day.-

Lily began to feel better, but it still felt a little vacuum on his chest.

-Daddy... ¿can I ask you a question? -asked the calm that she could.

-Tell me. - Lincoln turned to look her in the eye.

-What is inside the box. ¿Is it a bad thing? -That question made that Lincoln will think much in its reply was thoughtful for a few moments, trying to find an answer convincing or at least that was how sufficiently convincing, although I still didn't want to lie to him.

-It is not bad really, they are things that helped me survive in the field. But it is something that I would like to keep saved for now ¿do you understand? - Lincoln questioned tried to sound as convincing as possible so that Lily does not ask more for it.

-Yes. -with this response and a clear doubt felt relieved, while he felt a little bad for what happened before.

-Hey, don't feel bad. -Lincoln began to smile and try to play with it. -Who is my golden girl? - He starts to attack her with tickles

-He he he ha ha ha ha ha stops Da Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha that Tickle- Lily squirmed with joy in the arms of Lincoln giving laughter to the wholesale by that moment between brother and sister, or as she saw it, as father and daughter.

-He he he I will not stop until you tell me ¿who is my golden girl? -

Both laughed at this joyous time.

-It's Me! - responded Lily laughing non-stop by tickling.

-I don't hear you. -said his brother and continued doing that until he believed that his sister would give hiccup, or worse, would have to go to get some new pants and a new carpet.

-It's me. -With a big smile on his face, Lincoln stopped Tickle and hugged her very strong, in a way that I never thought that it would come back to drop.

-Of course that you are you and that will never change. -Both broke away for a moment, Lincoln stood up and helped her to do the same. - Go with Leni she will need. -

-What about Leni daddy ¿is she depressed again? -What Lily had said had disclosed more than she had imagined. -I hope that you are not crying again, the last time was so for 3 hours. -Lincoln felt something very overwhelming touring all over his chest, Lily did not, but Lincoln wanted to know much more of what his words failed to reveal but maintained his position. Only time would tell the truth.

-No, it is not anything like that, I just want to you to help her. -said his brother, the quiet that could, only to not sound worried about what she said earlier.

-Okay Daddy. - She moved away just enough room so that Lincoln will let out a heavy sigh that blew much and said really little, first by its metal box and then by Leni, he sat on his bed only to think, he hoped would be the first time that sits in his bed after a long time to remember their childhood years , but fate had prepared several things so that will remain in the background, Lincoln looked at that particular size box and took it in his hands, he thought a few moments what Lily had told him his words you had been buried in mind as the bullet that had lodged in his shoulder and his left shoulder blade in a violent confrontation that did not finish very well for his squad.  
It gave a sigh in the same way that in the past, felt the weight of his case again in his hands doubted whether open it or not because only he was watching the top, looked at one of his drawers and opened one of the gates, there sought a place on the bottom and put your box there same, covered it to some things that were and again closed the drawer. And when he dropped that began with the first thing that should have been done by sitting on his bed, look at your environment and remember their childhood, that was the only quarter of a family in which one did not share space, except for that time when Lynn had quarrelled with Lucy but even these stories brought him good memories of a simpler life and without so many problems sighs not ended and Lincoln believed that of both sigh your lungs would run for some reason, her room had changed a lot but things continued to have that characteristic of it even that poster of an ACE of Spades remained there but a little worn by the passage of time. Everything was consistent in any way by what just leaned back in his bed and looked at the ceiling thinking about his life and took their nameplates that were below their shirt, next to them was the bullet that had been removed from his shoulder blade, I did not know well why was still taking it, though he still knew the why before I wanted that to be a memory, but the battle had other plans in mind, as for example the loss. Removed the plates that had accompanied him since he joined the army threw them in your drawer.  
And they were just in the middle of the piece of furniture, but with hanging at one end of this bullet pointing towards the floor. He then was carved the face with the palms of their hands first slow and then fast to finish with their hands in both eyes, under that expression was with teeth chattering and although I wanted to just scream would have his mouth to release an almost inaudible moan. He wanted to shout with all his strength, but did for not alerting any of her sisters or his mother, when I take one of his hands put the other on his forehead and with tears in his eyes sobbed, and remained so for a few minutes at the end Lincoln wanted was that pain from the inside out.

-Lincoln. - hear that someone came cleaned is both eyes and hid the pain in her voice.

-¿It's everything okay? -Entered Leni room with a smile on his face.

Lincoln kept calm and with a quiet voice responded. -Yeah, Leni it gives me a bit of nostalgia to see this old room. -He looked at his sister with a smile, although he stopped to appreciate the whole, a very peculiar blouse with some sleeves that were cut on his shoulders and that continued until your thumbs, blue jeans and a headband of white with accents of black, Leni always knew how to draw attention to their way of dressing. Something that in all his life had learned was to appreciate the small details with her sisters, even those sandals that wearing with small flowers in them. -You look good, by the way. -

-¿Do you like my outfit? -Leni placed their hands on their hips. -Cute ¿right? - She turned a so that his brother could see it completely. -I did ¿you know? I have been trying new styles. - She was very happy to say so and he listened to.

-I see that clearly. -Without wanting to one of the eyes of Lincoln shed a tear and Leni noticed it instantly, Lincoln looked elsewhere and tried cleaned that drop.

-¿Are you okay Lincoln? -the young miss slowly approached his brother. -¿What's the matter? -Leni sat next to him and he realised that was crying. Not it appeared to him, he wanted to quit, but a great agony endured it. -¿What's the matter, little brother? -

Lincoln under the gaze and Leni worried more by what she embraced him and Lincoln clung to it, even took Leni blouse in her hands and squeezed it, she did not he care that his brother wrinkling led her blouse just wanted to contain the pain in his arms, Leni didn't understand it because I thought that Lincoln had returned unharmed what she didn't know was that it was broken inside and out. It simply contained it in his arms while he vented it.

-Sh, sh, sh, sh, sh, shh is OK if you want to cry, don't contain yourself. -With great affection, Leni contained his brother in his arms. Despite his confusion, he embraced it and was trying to control the tremors that Lincoln had, even the way in which his brother was shivering made him scared. As if her entire body was cold and was dying of hypothermia. But those tremors came with a feeling so bitter and a pain that penetrated her chest in such a way that it caused him to sprout a heartbreaking cry of despair... Or that occurred in the mind of Lincoln because the reality was different, Leni just sat next to him. After seeing the tear spring from his eye, he wanted with all his strength to Leni contains it and leave to escape everything that he had saved on his chest, but with a titanic effort had to save all chest and swallowed that agonising pain.

-¿Lincoln why are you crying? -She asked somewhat concerned.

-Nostalgia Leni is that I have not been here years ago. -the former soldier was cleaned with thumb and let this tear is out as his thoughts before. -Sorry Leni, I don't want you to catch my nostalgia.-

-¿That spreads? - She said confused but slightly concerned. -¿Are you okay? -she touched her forehead to check its temperature, Lincoln just released a little laugh while his sister was doing something so common, something very dangerous. -I hope that it is not infectious. -

Lincoln stopped her there taking her hand between his and looked her in the eyes dedicating a smile, followed by Act she did the same reassuring, that he proceeded to hug her, both remained so for a few moments.

-Everything it's okay Leni, could not be better. - It supported his head on the shoulder of Leni, with his hands almost clinging to the bodice, but it was not to be so obvious.

-Hey, Lincoln ¿do you have a cold? - She looked it for a few moments.

-No Leni ¿why you say so? - Both separate a few moments of it.

-¿Why are you trembling? -Lincoln not had realised that his body had betrayed him, but contained as always did in Afghanistan while maintaining a quiet and sober attitude to any situation.

-Oh sorry, I think I had a little chill. -I said faking a mask of false calm. What Leni took well, although his face changed a bit to hear the word chills.

-I knew it, you're sick. That nostalgia is very harmful, you surely have a distinct fever and that's why I couldn't feel it. -Lincoln began to feel a momentary joy to hear the words of Leni, although what he most wanted to do was get to cry and scream. But simply the innocence of his sister was much stronger. -I think there were pills for the cold in the bathroom, I do not know if it works with nostalgia. Come on, so you take some. -Leni is wanted to get to go to look for them.

-Don't worry Leni, just stay here for a few moments. -said with a smile on his face, Leni sat again only so his brother to hug each other again. She did not really understand what Lincoln was saying, knew that it was never very ready but still wanted to embrace the former soldier. Brought you much peace do so because his brother had gone and returned home. Lincoln, in turn, embraced it loudly, trying not to hurt her and that her body not to betray him again, and as well, and all embraced his sister feeling that a little pain fading. Although his hands still trying to cling to his sister and not imagine that there between his arms had a corpse, which he clung and asked it to continue with life.

-Let's go for these pills at once. -Leni said pulling out of her trance to Lincoln. -I am concerned the nostalgia gets you worse. -took him by the hand and guided it down the hallway. This was real, they were no longer sands of a desolated desert in a conflict without true feelings, this time it was something that he was completely safe from being real. Real as hand holding his. Real as the House, everything finally was real. But something was missing, and he more than anyone else knew what it was. To get to the bathroom, opened the mirror and there had been many medicines. Her sister took a pill bottle, among all the phials and boxes were antidepressants. It was half-empty, and in the writing of the label could distinguish three letters. Len...

-Take are these. -Leni said giving the pill for fever bottle to his brother. This looked at them for a moment, not knowing if telling the truth or accept them, did not know what effects would, therefore, have itself was not sick. -Oh, ¡indeed!, how dumb I was ¿How I was not able to give the account before? - Lincoln thought that Leni had realised that in reality he was not sick and there was something more. -You don't have water to take them, we are going to the kitchen for a glass of water. -at the time Lincoln felt so lucky that Leni has never been very clever.

Both returned to the Hall and Lily was in the Lincoln room, so he went to see what was doing and she just looked at the plates of the former soldier.

-¿Is striking right? -He said watching his sister from the door of his room.

-Oh... Sorry, Daddy I them will leave in place. - She said to put them back on top of the Cabinet.

-Don't worry Lily you can bring them. -Lily looked at him confused, but that expression changed when Lincoln agreed with a nod and told her to follow it. Then she happily, took the plates and the hand of his brother was jumping for joy.

The three fell into the kitchen for the glass of water of Lincoln, while Lily was still looking at the tags, hypnotized by its form, by the prints, but more by the bullet, looked it as if you were watching something from another world.

-¿Do you like it? -asked Lincoln holding a glass of glass and put it in the sink.

-They are very nice. - said her little sister.

-¿Do you want to try them? -asked the brother as tap water is served.

-Well... Yes. -replied the somewhat embarrassed the little girl. Lincoln closed the tap and let his glass to one side. He stretched out his hand so he gave them and Lily nodded, took the plates, removed the chain lock, opened the collar and proceeded to put the dog tags in the neck, finally put the lock again. Lily stared at their new adornments and smiled wide just for having them. She gave a big smile of happiness to his brother and he did the same thing. -¡This is awesome!

-I know I felt so the first time I took it. -He said returning to his glass of water.

-They are incredible. - the small one looked again at the bullet - but I have a question, Daddy. ¿Why you maintained this? -Lincoln looked at a piece of metal between the fingers of Lily and sought an answer to that question, but the truth would not hurt Yes would worry so said the first thing they were told when they were extracted.

-We'll, sometimes the soldiers want memories of the battlefield, some to remember events or simply the need to remember. - "The Scars" Lily is being displaying to Lincoln for a few moments, although that bullet was the only thing that distracted it didn't do more.

-Well, I think they are great. -Lily returned to admire the dog tags. -¿Can I keep them? -She asked with a small Flash of light in their eyes.

-¡Of course!. - Replied the former soldier, go to the room along with Lily.

-¡Yeahhhh! -cried the girl with joy, going to her older sister excited. -Look Leni is a soldier as Dad. -Hear that, Lincoln was paralyzed with a knot in the throat. What Lily had said had made him think, and meant little: "I don't think you want to be like me", but they kept that to himself.

-Only be careful with them. -He wanted to sound cheerful, while inside I wanted to tell you with all his strength to never follow his footsteps.

-Are very cute, Lily. -Leni noted the cheerful girl who was playing with plates on his chest.

-I know it and even more because my Dad gave them to me. -Looked at Lincoln approaching next to them with the glass in his hands.

-I'd try them also. -Lincoln sat next to Leni and Lily was admiring its dog tags. -Take, Linc, for you to get well. -Leni said giving the pill bottle.

-Thanks Leni. -Said the more sober that could.

-You're welcome little brother. -Lincoln took the vial, turned the lid and took a couple of pills. He took his glass and thought for a moment whether to take the pills, they would have any effect, since he was not sick and less with fever, but I still wanted that look of serenity and tranquility continue to stand. The former soldier put both pills in his mouth and quickly took them. "Then let's see what happens" thought while it is swallowing the penalty of not telling the truth.

-I hope with that you feel better Linc. - Leni said smiling.

-Yeah, I also hope so. -Now yes felt that his lies and secrets played him very bad passes, until the front door was heard to open and someone enter House. -

-¡Girls I'm Home! -Said a voice of young girl with 19 spring some scratchy and a little bit manly, but the sexuality of the girl who was there was distinguished. -Mom, Leni, Lily, you will not believe what happened today in the mechanic, it's for die of laughter. - Lily rushed to the room filled with joy.

-¡Lana! -Lily went to greet and Leni was behind it. Lincoln remained stiff for a few moments. He had not seen wool long ago and things with her had changed, but wanted to see it, had to see one of their favorite twin, rose from his seat with the glass in his hand and took it completely. He gave a long sigh and went to the room.

\- And then engine oil dropped in his face and said, "This became a slippery situation". -The three girls began to laugh. - And now that I realize ¿where'd you get those dog tags Lily? -Lana fell to the level of his sister, and reviewing name plates, felt a giant pressure in her chest to see the name engraved on them: Loud Lincoln Marie. She was petrified to read that, looked at Lily who smiled with tears and a quiet expression, and Leni with the same expression, both looked behind him and felt a presence near. Lincoln saw it. Lana returned gaze on that former soldier, wearing a slightly stained oil blue overalls, a white shirt in the same state, slightly trimmed hair and a cap of red with the belly back. Removed her cap and put a hand on his forehead, his voice of rude chick became the voice of a girl. -¿Li... Li... Lincoln? -

He smiled and with the same tears of happiness and simply said - hello, Lana. -the girl dropped his cap and no more wanted to pounce on his brother, but he realized that mess

\- Eh... I'm a little dirty, ehhh...-babbled distressed.

-Don't worry, come here. -said Lincoln extending her arms, and her sister without thinking twice jumped into the arms of this, crying and laughing of joy.

-¡It's you! ¡It's really you! -Lana seemed not to act as always because even I was kissing the face of Lincoln. -If this is a dream don't wake me up, don't wake me Leni, Mom please let me enjoy this beautiful dream, Lily I promise to take you to school tomorrow but not ruin me this please. -She started to say crazy things, but the emotion was real.

-Lana this is not a dream, and you're not asleep. I'm at home. -The girl without realizing it legs had lost correct mobility and made that his brother were charging her. He felt that both fall, but resisted more that could with his leg and the other and held it for a minute. -I'm home Lana, I'm home. -

She returned to Lincoln, did not know what to say really or which words were correct, simply the joy of the moment was enough. He returned to stand and direct their gaze to her hands, which were still wedded to the jacket of his brother, and she realized that he had spotted him with a little oil -Sorry. I messed your clothes...-

Lincoln, as he had done with Lily and Leni, gave him a kiss on the forehead, and that made it reassure her. -¿What's up, Lana? That I can remember, that has never been something important for you, ¿right? -returned the smile. -Seems to me that you are not acting as you usually you do, ¿right?

-Right. -Responded Lana without removing the smile of her face - but, even so, wouldn't be bad if you let me carry this. -that rude girl showed a side that had rarely shown. Except for special occasions. Very special and specific. -In addition, I remind you that I don't have any more six years. -

-True. - Lincoln set aside a lock of hair from the face of his sister. - But that does not mean to remember some details. -the smile of the former soldier acquired a paternal touch.

-The old Lincoln Loud, looking at small details of all us ha ha ha ha. -Lana had changed his expression to a much more affable.

-That's me, but come on, tell me ¿how about your day? -Said Lincoln with the same expression.

-Wait, let me give me a shower and I'll tell you. - said his sister going upstairs. And the former soldier was left with a somewhat inconsistent expression. As something there not fit.

-¿Since when you like the shower? -He asked slightly confused.

-I don't like it really, but to be honest I should do it. -removed the straps of her overalls and as he was getting started to remove soiled clothing. -¿Why do you get surprised brother? As they say, times are changing, and people also. -quickly went up the stairs.

Leni just smiled and said in a cheerful voice. -You more than anyone should know that people is not the same as that a few years ago or a couple of weeks ago. -That sentence made much more sense that he seemed to have actually and all that applied very well with him.

More than anyone else with it.

That evening in the room were many anecdotes by Lana that left Lincoln fully informed of everything that had happened by one of their twins. Even he couldn't believe is that her sister had been hired at the gas station's Flip's to the 16 the establishment and it had engaged her for their abilities to repair. She had been crowned on several occasions as the "Queen of cars", because apparently there was no machine that she could not fix. Even the day when a car became completely damaged, both their engine as their escape and the valves. After a hard day of work, that piece of junk was again to boot. "Magic hands" said the owner, "Magic hands" said Flip. All Royal Woods said the same thing and the mechanics of Flip's had earned that nickname, "Lana Magic hands". There was nothing that she could not repair. In fact, in one of that anecdote, Lana had told him why now used to bathe at least a few times during the week. All occurred when accidentally a little gasoline fell while she was reviewing the malfunction of a truck tank. She spent a full week stinking petrol and was not long so that flammable liquid meets a small flame, which caused a burn on the back and arm. Fortunately, it did not experience too strong in this anecdote, but they left some marks which, even though it was a good reminder to be careful with things flaming them, also were a good reminder that a bath once or twice a week they do nothing.

\- And He he heh, then. Pffff ha ha ha ha ha, Mike put his hand on the motor and Heh... ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha that thing splashed it completely and Flip it was like... - imitated a serious tone, portraying the scene. -"Mike ¿what I have told you to never put hands where you should not?" And he was like... - here deepened a little voice. -"Oh, but you never told me that cars you spit if you touch them in the engine", and Flip stood up and said: "Well if so you'll act like that, maybe you should not have a wife." - Lana began to laugh out loud, Lincoln had understood the joke and accompanying it in the laughter, Leni and Lily looked tired as if Lana all the time had told the story again and again, and again, and again, and again, until it seemed that already knew that story from beginning to end and the right to reverse.

-Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. -Lincoln was dying of laughter, even wanted a little break from so many laughs. -Oh boy. ¿And then what happened? -He asked even with a couple of laughs escaping him.

– Already after that Mike has had to go home to take a shower, he heh... Oh brother, bad things which did not have a camera to show how had been Mike, but yes, I can tell you that it could not remove the smell of oil a month and whenever he drops oil on his face we say: "Hey Mike ¿have not learned how to treat the girls or what?" Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. -It seemed that Lana had found a great distraction and satisfaction in telling stories about his life; He was very glad to continue in that. -¿You know? -his face went from cheerful to gloomy. -You don't know what a sweet thing is to have you here again. - and put a hand on the shoulder of his elder brother.  
That phrase that all told him, taste which was Lincoln's return and he still could not get the idea that only his body had returned from Afghanistan, or at least the most part of his body, and how important that he had wanted to protect and so most longed to return home was left in the sands of the Afghan desert, his mind, his identity, his personality, all that was, in it is was taken from among those dust of a desert whose peace seemed to be stories that were for children to give at least one small ray of hope and that each bomb exploding in the distance had to be the last, but never ended up falling, never stopped falling away, and it seemed that they were never going to stop. The children have enough nightmares so their minds leave the only thing that gives them hope, in a place where that Word seemed to have no meaning, where there it could be, a word which, together with peace, looked like something one can just dream. At that time, Lincoln simply nodded his head, put aside his thoughts about the war and smiled.

-Thanks Lana. -He left his seat on the couch and sighed a little heavy way. – I have to go to the bathroom wait some minutes girls. -

Lincoln headed up stairs. They failed to understand why the sudden change of attitude, but did not give too much importance. Then, Lily realized the strange form of walking from his brother, as if he were almost limping, although pants seemed to be looser on the right side.  
In the bathroom, the former soldier opened the cold water tap and let this fill sink halfway. He picked up a little in the hand and began to wash his face, repeating this a few times to finish with both hands covering his face. Looked towards the ceiling for a moment and then looked in the mirror. It is recharged slightly at the sink, looking directly at the man who was there, the same face always the same Brown eyes, same hair white, everything was as it was assumed that it should be. He looked and did not see itself, perhaps not meaningful, but Lincoln didn't look himself in the mirror of his house, saw another man, a dead man, a ghost of pain, someone very different, someone completely different, a ghost, a dead one in life, a zombie, a shell without a soul. Put a hand in his face to touch what he believed was a mask, but he felt the touch of your fingers on your cheek, these traits had to belong to a dead man, but were his own. That man in the mirror was not it, he should have died as the others and be buried as his brothers, as Clyde, as to Mikel, as Roderick, as to John as to Jeff, as all his platoon and as to Captain Walker Stratton. It should be three meters under the ground as all of them, but instead was face to face with a dead man who basically desert.  
The flames and the arena stood behind him, his green jacket and his Orange shirt had become a uniform of combat with blood staining his shoulder and his face, a wound in the forehead that was bleeding and almost covered her right eye, face dirty and filled with Earth. That man in front of him in the mirror living rotting formed a fist with his right hand and wanted to hit the mirror, break it to avoid having to do that damn face again. I breathed emotionally. She prepared herself to have a real sense of all that his mind was throwing... but stopped when he blinked again. The desert had disappeared along with the flames, they were now alone and a bathroom mirror. There was this man. Lincoln changed his fist and touched the hand of the man in the glass, image allowed you to see again that desert behind him, but he finally saw himself between the sand and the flames. It was in the desert with his green jacket and his Orange shirt, and it in the bath wearing these gloves, that vest with cartridges, that even with almost yellow and spotting of blood, the blood on his forehead and his dirty face, he was the other man and Lincoln Loud was trapped in Afghanistan. His eyes began to shed tears and his face was snapped in front of that mirror. He lowered his head and she let out a deep sadness, tears fell into the water of the laver, he went again his gaze to bath sky and once again the look of Lincoln... He had no gloves, no he nor the reflection, was simply a mirror cabinet where a lost man cried in front of him. And his head they echoed the words of his girlfriend who loved with all the soul, and that because of that war had to be separated again.

-Your body returned... But your mind is still stuck in Afghanistan.-moved mirror look and rose sink stopper, took a towel that was on a coat rack and dried face recalled his training and remained with an attitude completely relaxed and quiet hiding all the feelings of seconds ago he spoke to himself to check his voice and to retain it in a sober level headed down stairs He looked at the room and her sisters there waiting for you with many questions, but at that precise moment the front door opened and a silent figure entered.  
Dressed in a black t-shirt with a skull that was holding lower shoulders and with part broken by holding above the shoulders. Under a grey shirt, a sleeve that they arrived almost below but that had been cut off, a deep purple skirt complemented with stockings protruding legs of the girl and a pair of boots that arrived at the shins. A black necklace with a small skull on it and completely black hair covering her eyes, but the pins to the back of the hair had been cut off, with a backpack bag with other many skulls and bones that decorated it. The girl entered the room by removing the knob keys and looking at the other girls who returned her look in silence, without any expression on the lips simply raised a hand pretending to greet them. Following Act took off his backpack and left it on a rack. He lowered his head and without saying a single word turned to the stairs, but to raise the eyes saw it at the foot of the stairs. He stood motionless for a few moments looking at the man who returned her gaze with a much more quiet and cheerful expression.

-Hi Lucy - said Lincoln looking at her Gothic younger sister whose dark enchantment was felt.

The girl did not prevent set aside a lock of hair from one of his eyes to see it well. That eye of blue hovering between those dark hair to see this man completely paralyzed. The other hand was the mouth trying to those clumsy sighs for his part did not clear it already was. I breathed in a way inconsistent and completely altered, he trembled simply by keep looking to Lincoln. Who all proclaimed as the "Princess of Darkness", and the more cold and unfeeling in the Loud House, girl now was breaking as a glass against a hammer, with the hand that had discovered his eye tried to play the man who was in front of it. He trembled as if she had had an attack of cold or Parkinson's that hand and he was giving yours. It was real, it was real. Her blue eyes began to shed tears of happiness and excitement, she was unconsciously leaving to escape barely audible little SOBs, it seemed like the only thing her mouth could let go for a long time, something that the other girls in the family looked completely surprised and excited. He was real, this time was real and without expecting anything she hugged him with a more powerful force that drove it. Their small moans of joy escaped from her mouth trying not to form words, but left without stopping. She literally holding his hands to the jacket of his brother and Lincoln held it in his arms, and as happened to wool, he suddenly lost control of his legs, this time Lincoln knelt so that both keep hugging each other and more because he knew that it could not withstand the weight of someone again, but she simply embraced it. Clung as never it had done in his life, although his face was almost covered by her hair, could see you an expression filled with happiness, but combined with an unmatched sadness on her face.

-I missed you too, Lus. -said Lincoln recharging his Chin at the head of Lucy, her sobbing and sobbing, and believed that everything was really a dream, but this time was real. Lincoln separated from it for a few moments and looked at her. -Don't worry, Lucy. -It took one of the cheeks of her sister in one of his hands and looked at her to his uncovered eye and the other hidden in her hair. -It is not a dream.  
She took that hand between hers, increasing her weeping. Lincoln helped her get up and he grabbed her hands and joined them, both gave them a kiss and following Act a little discovered the front of Lucy and gave him another. The Gothic girl continued crying of joy. He clung to his arm and stayed as well.

-Well it seems that this has been your full day ¿right brother?. -He said wool recharging on the wall and across both arms.

-¿What can I say? Girls love me, he heh. -Stroking the head of Lucy which did not say any word, but remained clinging to the arm of Lincoln with a smile barely distinguishable from his almost always serious face or a sad grin now reflected a pure happiness. - But seriously I am pleased to be able to be received in a way so cool girls. -

-Speaking of girls, I think that now that we all are already here it is time to break the news to the others. -Leni said climbing the stairs.

-Oh true. -Answered Lincoln to Leni, but quickly his smile became a melancholic expression again, because now I had to think of the words that he had to say and more to each one of his sisters, both which were at home as that would see it through the screen. Maybe Lana and Lily had not captured the change in mood of his brother, but Lucy knew each one of those emotions as the Palm of his hand and felt it by contact which had at that time with his arm.

-I warned them that they are connected at this hour in advance. -Leni fell with a cheerful and rampant laptop. -Well, now I'm going to make a video call in our group.

Leni began to video call all at the same time. Lana's cell rang and this looked at her face: "Seriously?

-Sorry - Leni said with a smile to the face, following and with a couple of signs Act told Lincoln to sit.

Leni screen remained on hold that the girls had appeared. First appeared Lori, with an unfixed Plaid Shirt and a white t-shirt, a necklace of golden color with a pendant that seemed to have engraved initials of B/L and hair accommodated with a ponytail down. -¿Well Leni? ¿What's going on? - She asked confused because today they were it called not expected and less because it was almost always busy.

Then Lynn appeared with a sports jersey, a little loose hair on his forehead a Ribbon of red with white edges and a dove in the Center. -¿So, Leni? ¿Something Happens at home? I swear that if you don't have anything important you're going to owe me this, that today I had to miss the soccer training to see what you wanted. – She felt a little tired and sweating fatigue.

Luan appeared on the screen with its fully gathered hair back except their sideburns and a couple of strands very characteristic of her, that almost covered you the left eye. Its brakes were not already and now his teeth had a perfect shape. He wore a long-sleeved t-shirt.

-Yes, Leni, I hope that you have a good reason, because today I had to cancel a presentation, so do not let me stand up, ha ha ha ha ha ¿Get it? -that was one of his typical play on words.

Luna was on display with hair tousled slightly in front of the bangs, a deep purple eyeshadow, a vest of jeans with patches with the names of famous bands and a t-shirt with on behalf of Mystics (Misfits.) and its typical logo. With one hand holding the cell phone and the other played his guitar Les pon.

-Oh sister, just am finishing a trial to rock tomorrow at the National Center. -said this raised the Dio's beast horns.

Then appeared Lisa with his slightly unkempt hair, Goggles in the eyes, wearing a gown of scientific and under with green Turtleneck Sweater. I was looking a few test tubes and brought a table into his hands.

-I hope you have a good human reason, I am checking an experiment with mononucleosis and don't have time for your parliaments together, what you have to talk say it fast. -Not even looked to the screen or to the camera, and only took notes.

And in the end appeared Lola with fully arranged hair, eyelashes groomed, shadow color pink eyes, lipstick of the same color, but lighter and a dress elegant and eye-catching, also pink.

-So ¿Leni? Listen to me sister, I'm very busy today. I'm in a pageant in Paris and I don't have all the time. -talking each of their arrangements are accommodated to exit.

-Girls I know they are very busy, but. -A tear came out of one of his eyes.

-¿What happens Leni? ¿is all well at home? – She askerd a little worried to see his sister cry. -¿Mum and Lily are well? I swear Leni if this is another one of your scenes of depression I will send you really far away, I told you that you had to take your pills. -

-Quiet Lori, Leni should have a good reason for wanting to call today. – Responded Luna focusing her device sideways and marking notes from his guitar.

-Maybe it is better that, I had to ask leave early today to see what she wanted to. -Lori replied.

-C'mon Lori, she must have something important to us. Let Leni talk before it becomes night and let's start with our SLepni, ha ha ha ha ha ha, ¿Get it? -All make a little frown by that bad joke. -¡Oh, come on! That joke was good, it seems that my Leniar material is not enough ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. -As always, those jokes seemed to only make laugh to Luan. It seemed that she had a great sense of humor for those jokes without much grace.

Lori kept a certain face of disgust and then ceased to matter. -Well, what you have to tell Leni? -

-In fact, I have nothing to say. -The others looked with some surprise and then Lola made a face of disgust.

-¿Why then if it is not why you asked for that we staged this time? -Chastised Lola with his face in a grimace of annoyance.

-¿Do you know that today I had to skip some Soccer training? ¡Argh! I retire. -He said Lynn looking cut button. And Lola was doing the same together with Lisa. That she was busy looking at the experiment. Moon more relaxed, although he knew that they would perhaps go to talk about their problems and Lori covered face with one hand holding the annoyance of having to listen to Leni discuss her depression.

-No, no, no I am not wasting your time girls. I just told them that I have nothing to say because I must show you something, it is a surprise. -All the girls were attentive to that last sentence and almost at the same time all asked.

\- And ¿what's the surprise? -Leni continued focus and with the cover of your device used to place it on the coffee table. The others were expectant, wanting to know what was that surprise that Leni had requested their assistance.

-Interstellar Main Theme by Hans Zimmer. -

Lori was maintained with a gaze to the screen, Luna reviewed his notes while I looked at the phone, Luan remained silent at the time, Lynn focused on see that her sister was withdrawing is little by little, Lisa turning eyes to look at the screen, Lola put aside her womb to fully focus his attention on the screen of your Tablet.

When she retired... They saw him sitting on the couch in the room with Lucy to her left side and Lily on the right, smiling for all of them.

-Hello girls. -Lori covered mouth as she began to cry printing. Lynn opened her eyes as dishes and began to shed tears in silence, Luan put both hands in the mouth because I knew I was going to scream with excitement, and also began to cry with emotion. Lola looked at his brother enduring desire to cry because I knew that the makeup is going to run, but imported him little or nothing tears, Moon put aside his guitar and again grabbed his phone to see who was there was not an illusion and as happened to Lola her purple eye shadow is ran with damp eyes. And finally Lisa had dropped his table and his pen and saw that screen where was that man, removed the goggles and got their pasta lenses to see, his brother and then cleaned the eyes to wear the glasses once more and give it tells that it was not a hoax.

It was completely real.

-Francesco... Cancel my presentation...-Lola said without avert his gaze from the screen.

\- But you're out in 10 minutes. -was heard to reply a voice in the background.

-¡I know what I said god damnit! -Lola turned to shout to his assistant and was raised with her laptop to go to his dressing room.

-Mark... Keep pointing the advances. -Lisa grabbed the laptop and quickly it came out of the laboratory.

All looked at him and he returned the gaze. All had been quietly waiting for what he might say.

-Lori, Lynn, Luna, Luan, Lola, Lisa... I'm home. -Lori felt a pressure on his chest, as if a million emotions altogether were squeezing her heart against the rib cage, still looking at the screen and looked at him, and listened to it, and felt it.

-¿Li...? ¿Li... Lincoln? ¿It's Really you, brother? -Lori asked not believing what was in front of it and wanted to make sure that it was actually him, he wanted that that wasn't a dream.

-Yes Lori... This is me. -

Luna was still holding your phone with both hands, looking directly at her brother. His throat swallowed and soon fell prey to a hiccup that grew while she breathed and sobs grew in intensity

-Brother... It's been a long time... It's been a long time. - His voice broke at that very moment. - ¿How so long has been? - Asked Luna with the words accompanied by a very cheerful pain in the throat and heart.

-It's been 5 years, 10 months and 2 weeks. Lincoln smiling at her sister, and leaving to escape a couple of tears, said.

-You have gone... But you have returned, you... Inconsiderate dork. -Lynn responded by closing the eyes. -I thought... Oh, God... I thought that you do not come back. -The words of Lynn are accompanied with much regret.

-I also thought the same thing. -He said with a little guilty of his words. - But here I am Lynn, I'm home. -did say trying to reassure his sister two years older.

-Oh... God... Oh God...-said Luan un tight the knot of his ponytail and dropping all the hair on his back. He sought a seat for herself because she believed that she would fell. -I think that I must cancel my presentation in the morning, Lincoln... Literally you left out of focus...- that pun was not meant to be funny, but it was almost an automatic reaction. -Oh... Sorry, no meant no joke... I am a fool. -felt repentant of having said that.

-Luan do not worry, I know that it was a very sudden surprise. -answered his brother reassuringly - in any way, do not want to leave behind the curtain. -River a bit and she did the same.

-Never lose the sense of humor brother. -Luan responded with both watery eyes.

-As always it has been Lincoln... He always trying to encourage us. -Said Lola crying on camera with the makeup completely run and all their arrangements already being unimportant things.

-Well... ¿What can I say? I love to see smile to my sisters. Lincoln looking at Lola, said. -Sorry for ruining your contest. -

-It already does not matter. -his sister removed the earrings. -Anyway... I think she was already tired of winning. -added without regret its decision.

-Lincoln Marie L. Loud... I know that the reactions that is having my body now can be explained with science, sadness can be endogenous or reactive. The organism itself generates the endogenous, is a failure of biochemical clock that, for some reason, an imbalance in the proportions of opiate, the emotional field controllers. The reactive is caused by any circumstance that causes pain, coming from something external to the individual, as, for example, a loss. Whenever that happens man should cry, because that is where starts the emotional regulator, the correct process where after crying, download occurs, is distention which at that time, there are 25 chemicals that appear to balance the emotional field, comes acceptance... in a nutshell my body chemical reaction is causing me wanting to download lot of pain but at the same time joy worldly feelings that not always I can afford... - front of the camera the scientist had eyes soaked in tears. - But this is a special occasion. -recovered, wiping his eyes. -In addition to my regulators now are slightly altered and immediately change my status. I learned that one who suppressed her tears, closing the door to pain, also close it to live joy and enjoy the good. It would be disrupting the natural cycle of healthy emotion, it is inevitable to get sad before the pain, making the burden.

-I also missed you so much Lisa and your scientific terms he heh. -Said a little confused by everything you said her younger sister.

-Be smart has many advantages. -He replied looking at his brother. - But not repress feelings is a virtue. -she added, smiling.

-It is good to see you all again girls... Is... Something very big to be received at home once more. -

-I knew that you'd come back to Lincoln. -The largest of all the sisters spoke. -In spite of what Lynn said, I always knew you'd come back to us. -The big one retained that impulse of wanting to leave his home, grab the car and go to Loud House to hug the former soldier.

-¿How to?... ¿How did you know that I would return Lori? -Said with this doubt in mind, he may have died on the battlefield and his body would have ended up like all their peers as Clyde.

-Because my brother... Not, our brother promised me. -That made that Lori will cry a little more and filled with melancholy to all those who listened, but it not... what brought him was a deep pain in his chest and even though Lincoln had not returned, this other man was received by all her sisters. And now all of them received the body of a man lost in the war. But at the time told lies in a beautiful way so that her sisters could finally believe that he was at home. Lori then gave has that Lily and Lucy hugged him very strongly, but the latter embraced the arm of the former soldier and seemed that it had clung there same. -I wonder if your day has been filled with hugs and melancholy brother. -

-To be honest since I came back was the case. -Watch the two girls who were embracing him and Lana which was taking his hand aside and Leni sitting almost at the end of the couch smiling. - But ¿you know something? I wouldn't trade this for anything. -Taking the hand of Leni and embracing that had curled up in it.

-I'd like be there brother. - Luna said wiping the face.

-Me Too. -Luan said.

-I think that all and sundry want to be there now. -Lisa ended with a peaceful face.

-Yes... Certainly Brainiac, but don't forget about my Linc. -Lynn began again with this talk.

\- And me. Said Lola.

-¡¿How I could forget you girls?! I would never, in any way-. Everyone began to laugh and rejoice for the responses of Lincoln. -By the way, Lori, I received your letter of a few months ago and I'm anxious to meet her.

Lori, to hear that, had a comforting feeling. -Hey Lincoln. – She said with a smile - I think I have something you want to see. -He directed gaze to the door behind him. -Bobby, please come.

A grown man entered the room.

-¿What do you need baby? -The man of a little long hair and a beard full to half grow, entered the room and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Wore a green shirt - what do I need? -Then he directed his gaze to the computer and looked at Lincoln. -Oh... My ¿Lincoln? -He said completely surprised and happy.

-Hi Bobby - replied the veteran, apparently seeing the spouse of her sister, not very happy.

-¡Hermano! Oh God, ¿Lincoln, It's really you?.- Although it seemed a bit redundant and obvious truth was happy to see his brother. Until I wanted to jump out of the screen to embrace him. -I thought you were still in Afghanistan, really didn't expect to see you today. -continued Bobby, laughing a little.

-Actually I do not think that anyone has hoped it really. -Lincoln replied to comment from Bobby.

-I'm glad to see you again, Lincoln - replied smiling at the former soldier Bobby. -It is good to know that you're home.

-I say the same thing, Bobby. It is good to be home. -it closer to Lily by his side.

-I hope that we will see front someday, Carnal.- Until Bobby could say anything Lori interrupted him, taking him by the arm.

-¿Hey love, you could bring it? I want to get my brother to know it. -She asked with a smile.

-Of course, that Yes baby, wait for me here.

Both were given a kiss and the other girls were watching with anticipation. Bobby left the room for a few moments and after a minute it returned with someone in her arms.

-Lincoln, see. Yu're a uncle.

In Bobby's arms lay a small baby with hair black and blue eyes, slightly tanned skin and a yellow romper. The former soldier focused on watch it carefully, while Bobby was Lori.

-Lara, look, it's your uncle Lincoln.

-Nena, is Laura. -corrected Bobby to his spouse, slightly distressed.

-Both we say in a different way, sweetheart. Lori took the cheek of your spouse with your hand and then he returned his view to the screen - his name is Laura Santiago Loud, but I like to tell Lara, say "Hello" to the uncle Lincoln, Lara. Say "Hello", sweetie.

Little looked to the screen somewhat confused, but Lincoln was returning her gaze with tear-filled eyes and a warm greeting.

-Is beautiful, Lori. You said in the letter that you two had not yet decided its name. - said Lincoln, referring to a letter that had been sent long ago.

-Yes... I wanted to give the name of dad. -When Lynn heard that, he deflected her gaze towards another direction. - But someone equally special already had that name and then...-Lynn returned to see the screen of your Tablet. -One day the name of Lara came to mind and Bobby told me that one of her favorite aunts was called Laura, so we decided that it would thus be called.

-It is perfect. Is beautiful, Lori.

-I think that we all agree that, brother. -He said Luna drying tears. -Augh... If I wasn't in a so tight itinerary of concerts would go home at this time, but I cannot cancel 5 concerts that come in this weeks. -at the end to say this latest felt a little guilty.

-I'm still checking theories of mononucleosis and doing experiments here, if I had time would just go to House-. said Lisa looking at her watch - but time does not favor me at this time, try to Parley with my superiors and teachers on a break of a few days.

-Since I don't have many presentations in recent weeks, I could go to there when I can, and on the road, could pass for some milk and eggs a BreakFast... ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ¿Get it?

-Luan, you should practice more your jokes Standing Up. -Lynn, replied in the same joker tone.

-Well it seems that someone took some competition in the comedy, Ha ha ha - Luan he supported his sister.

-Hah, Yes. But either way I do not think to go these days there, would have to speak with my manager and representative to ask for a few days off, and so go there with you. -Lynn sighed a little as I knew that in the world of sports was a very difficult request day off - I guess tomorrow I will have to make many requests and ask for various favors. -She said scratching his neck. -In addition to compensate moves and workouts - this relaxed a little. - But I'm sure that they will understand.

-Speak for you - said something annoying Lola, holding a damp towel to remove the make-up - from here in Paris cannot do much. I will have to cancel all my presentations and I need to call my agent to do the same - there was a clear hint of anger in his tone - also will have to cancel an appointment with a producer for a perfume commercial - her expression darkened when thinking about the opportunities that was setting aside - Francesco will have to cover this whole month... In addition to asking my agent a direct flight to Royal Woods. ¿But what does it matter if I can be with my favorite brother? -She smiled to the end.

-¿Seriously would do all of that for me, girls? - Lincoln asked with a smile of true joy.

-Without hesitation, brother. - said Luna winking an eye to him.

-Or course, it will be a chicken meeting Ha ha ha - Luan supported to her sister.

-This could mean that I would let go of my research and advanced studies in the laboratory on subatomic organisms and waste valuable time of research. But of course, ¿why not? -Lisa replied with a smile on his lips.

-The question is answered by itself, Lincoln - Lynn confirmed fully assured.

-Because it will be a very long and complex process, but I know that at the end I will be there when you have finished this month. -ended Lola removing the shadow of eyes and eyelashes.

Lori stood in silence for a few moments, but in the end, gave a slight sigh. - Bobby, ¿Could you take out the Apple juice that is in the refrigerator for Lara? It is almost time to eat.

-Of course, baby. Everything for my two girls special. -the man took his daughter and went out of the room, closing the door behind of it. – Let's go Laurita, let's eat.

Lori waited for Bobby to come down to the kitchen and thought well in his words and what he would and should say next

-Linc... I don't think to be able to go this week or next - said with seriousness.

-¿Why don't you think, Lori? -asked Lincoln, confused, although the others already knew what the situation was.

-Because... Look, Bobby does not work already, is the father of full time here in the House. -scientific crossed his fingers, looking at his brother across the screen. -Is complicated the situation, and more with Lara ... Now I'm the only one who devotes their time to work while Bobby takes care of Lara and the House. I could ask for a few days or at least one few weeks of rest and that, although I would suffer in my vacation and my bi-weekly payments, between that and the other would have to ask favors from my boss, but perhaps I am too.-speeding she drifted a little look to think and then go back to focusing on computer - Buuut... I think that my boss and my supervisor will understand that it is a family affair by which I suppose I can give me a few days off to go home and see how things are going with Lily and Mom, and of course to greet you and spend time with you, brother - he said, smiling.

-Then, ¿you're not completely sure? -He asked wool with doubts about what her sister said.

-Partly Yes and partly no - Lori replied.

\- ¿And when you think to come? – Leni asked this time.

-Because... I could not say that this or that date yet I have too many responsibilities both here and at work, so I can't say for certain when. Probably I can do this month and I must wait until the Christmas holidays, but if they give me the break for these days I can confirm you, and with great pleasure I'm going and took Lara so that you know her - ended Lori with a sympathetic smile.

-That sounds Super - replied the smallest of the Loud, approaching the laptop.

-Well we hope only to so. - said Lincoln, ending with that theme.

They continued chatting among them for quite a while. Lincoln did not mention the cause of his return, much less to Ronnie in no time. The girls laughed, cried and spoke with Lincoln making that it will fill up the atmosphere of love and trust.

-When was in Afghanistan... I thought that I would never see another day again, but I was actually scared never to see you again. -kept the girls of the House by his side, all on his arms - It is really pleased to be back with all the girls that I love. -Admitted, smiling - Indeed, when one is there you can't expect really survive... but now I'm here, happy to be together with all of you and see you again.

-It is good to have you back, brother. -Lori said with a smile on his face. -By the way, speaking of Lincoln, ¿would you already reported your arrival to Ronnie? -Lori asked to know of his sister-in-law.

At this Lincoln paralyzed completely when listening to it, and a chill traveled her whole body.

-True Linc, she still doesn't know of your arrival- Said Leni, believing that Ronnie knew nothing of that.

-Eh, girls...- Lincoln began to get a little nervous with Ronnie Anne's theme.

-Yeah Bro, you should call her, surely, she will be worried. - Continued Luna, relaxed.

-Moreover, we should invite her to the group chat, you will be surely glad you know that Lincoln is back.- Suggested Luan thinking in a joke - so the only distance that would separate them would be screen Ja ja ja.

-Eh, girls, don't think it's necessary...- Lincoln nerves grew.

-Wait, I have her contact here - mentioned Lori while seeking Ronnie in the contacts from her account.

-Girls, listen to me please - Lincoln was already completely altered and Lucy noticed it.

-Oh, I wonder ¿what will be like the reunion of first love? -Lola began to dream awake with their ideal man.

-Don't know, but a tough love as the Lincoln should be something great - mentioned Lynn recalling how Ronnie used to annoy Lincoln - Ha, and to think that before you his favorite victim of jokes.

-Girls, please, do not call Ronnie - begged Lincoln, because he was on the verge of yelling at them.

-I Usually not get interested human contact and worldly emotions-attracts me said Lisa accommodating lenses - But your romance with the sister of Bobby is simply attractive.

-Here is - Lori had found his sister-in-law on Spike (Skype) contacts – Let's see, join the conversation and...

Prisoner in the despair, Lincoln made what to do at that time.

-¡Girls, Please, Stop! - He shouted, waving.

At that time, all were quietly noticing the sudden change of Lincoln, who had the front wet in sweat and his eyes seemed altered. Much more than what you could see on a computer.

-Ronnie already knew that I had returned...-confessed former soldier down head - In fact...-it was time to tell the truth and all looked at him confused - I... went with her all a week...- The other girls to know the truth were a little confused and others a little annoying.

-Wait, ¿what are you telling us? -Lori asked as if he does not understand, but frowning.

-¿Lincoln? -Leni was completely confused, Lana had a hand on her head when receiving the news, and Lucy was blinking directly caught.

-¿What you mean, Daddy? -He asked Lily, the smallest of the sisters.

-Yeah, ¿what do you mean Lincoln? -Lynn sounded a bit annoying.

-Bro, ¿is something we've still don't know here? -Moon arched an eyebrow looking former soldier.

-Quiet girls, Linc should have a good reason for not having said on his return. -intervened Luan, trying that the environment would not dense - ¿don't think making a little cold? Because it seems that humor has dropped a few degrees below zero Heh heh - Luan seemed to be the only one that tried to keep a positive attitude.

-Now we are not for jokes, Luan - Retorted an angry Lola - ¿What you truly are hiding us, Lincoln?

Luan looked at him with eyes of hope, as Lola of a detective, and Lisa, with a neutral expression, began to look silently appreciating the facial expressions of Lincoln to see if he lied in what he would say.

-Tell us the truth, Lincoln. Are there no secrets between us, ¿remember? -did say Lori, burying his gaze on his brother, all looked so attentive waiting for answer from him and Lincoln felt the eyes of each of her sisters penetrating it into his soul. Veteran thought much in response that he would, that would give, that I had to give. * The truth always comes to light * had told his mother hours ago. He took a big breath and sighed with a great heaviness. *Well... It's time. * He looked down for a moment and then completely sober voice formulated its response.

-I know that you want answers that I'm not going to deny - began, lifting the look at all - the truth is that a week ago I had returned from Kabul... But I asked the officials that only notify Ronnie - sisters, on hearing that, looked at his brother, with each disappointment, others with sadness and others regarded it with a bit of fury, especially Lori and Lola.

\- ¿And why not call us? – Asked Lori completely altered by the news.

-¿Why wait until now to tell us? -Luna listened to with a broken voice.

-¡¿Do you know how worried we were for you?! -Lola almost yelled to his brother as her sadness was accompanied with a huge rage - ¿do you have any idea of what it feels like to think that you do not coming back? -for a moment the girl almost gets out you a rudeness and completely lost the Stirrups.

-Yes... I know... But had a reason why I ask not to advise, I called them and much less asked that they Advised you of my return. -Lincoln breathed with some difficulty, feeling the weight of what he had done up to that single moment. He formed courage for what was coming next.

\- ¿And what is that reason? -Luan wanted to find at least some hope in what his brother told him. Something to that pressure and the eyes of all not smashed it on the inside.

-Please Lincoln tell us what. -Leni just wanted his brother to respond to that single doubt.

Lincoln took a deep breath, swallowed a bit to learn what needed to be done, began to feel a very powerful pressure in his chest and as if a million ants walk on his back, closed his eyes for a deep pain that gave him in the heart. "And it's better to show the truth." His words echoed through his head ready. -Why say it when I can show it - he asked with a hand that the girls, who were next to him set aside for a moment, raised his right leg and climbed it to the Chair -I couldn't find the way to tell you, I wanted time to do so...- took his pants - But for various reasons... I had to pre-empt the inevitable and said... ¿Why to wait? -begins to push up his left side pants - Because only is...-girls looked carefully at the screen and which were in House saw without looking away, Lucy already had an idea of what could be, along with Lisa - The only thing that I have left... is a Phantom Pain.

Getting out completely the pants, all began to cry, Lori looked completely petrified while his eyes were humidified, Leni covered his mouth with both hands and dropped to his knees heavily closing their eyes and deny what he saw with the head, Luna put a hand on the forehead of while the hand that was holding the phone pushed unconsciously Luan began to cry and refuse to itself that what he saw was not real, Lynn began to shout refusing fully to this, yelling to the sky and cursing, Lucy with her hair tried his sadness not would be but her tears fell to the ground in fulminant, Lana had covered his mouth because his eyes already revealed that she suffered so Lola felt completely guilty and began to cry while they grabbed his face, Lisa without suppressing the feeling took off his glasses, and next to each other simply is plugged her eyes, and the small Lily just couldn't process what his father had lost. Lincoln showed was that there had been a prosthesis that reached the knee, a metal leg connected to a stump or what was left of their lost member. All the Sisters of the Loud family watched his brother helplessly, feeling a deep sorrow for his brother in what at the time was a shared pain. A Phantom Pain.

-The doctor told me that...- A few tears escaped him. -It would have been worse to lose both... and that I was very lucky. - His voice was broken to make such disclosures. All wept disconsolately. -Forgive me please...

The Sisters of Lincoln not only refused to accept the reality, but it refused to actually Lincoln had returned without a leg. That was not only destroying them to them, they remarked that this man had lost, as well as part of their valuable years to live, but his own body. Moon rose fixed phone and began to dial.

-Chunk. - Luna put his cell phone on the table and talked about trying to keep his voice in a calm state, but sounded very altered – Cancel the morning concert... No... No Chunk, I need you to cancel the morning concert - put a hand on his forehead - I know, I know, but do not think to attend tomorrow... Chunk... Chunk, I know that it will be a problem... ¡God Damn Chunk, I know It's the Fudging National Center!... Call Mick please. -I said, moving away from the camera.

-¿Luna what are you doing?

Luan, in the same way that Luna, disappeared from the screen and was heard him murmur while searching for something - ¿where I left my damn keys?... – Like Luna was heard completely altered. All began to lose his head and spiraling out of control. Sounds of several thin metal parts began to sound. -Wait their guys, I'm going home now. -She said carrying the device with her while he was out of a Department and going to an elevator.

-Girls wait please.

Lola remained without removing the hands from the head by denying all what he had seen. Lisa was still with his eyes covered by her hands while with the other she held his glasses. And although it was as clear as water, Lynn refused to accept it, and began to beat the wall shouting, "No" one and another, and another, and another, and again until his knuckles started to hurt.

-No- Punch. -No- Punch. -¡No! -Punch. -¡NO! -Hitting the wall harder. -¡IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! -Knocking louder and louder until the knuckles of his left hand cracked. - ¡I refuse to believe it! -Continued hitting desperately to try to break a hand and thus give him his break in the next matches. -¡¿DO YOU HEAR IT?! ¡I REFUSE! -Until he could not hit more and reloaded his hands on that wall with small spots of blood. -I refuse to believe it...-a tear came out of his right eye. -I refuse deeply to believe it...-feeling that his world was falling apart and recharging her head on the wall...

-Girls please stop. -Lana began walking in circles while they grabbed the face and become unstable, call Flip to notify that she would not go tomorrow to work would not be much of a problem. Lucy still simply did not accept it. Lori didn't know what to think or do, simply not to cry so loud to alert Bobby that something very wrong was happening, thought of seizing the van and quickly go home, but could not leave, just like that. Leni was still on his knees crying until both eyes began burning and although she had cried a lot in the past this time felt that her depression combined with that revelation was destroying him inside, and Lily simply did not understand at all what was happening, but Lincoln had lost a leg, she gradually began to understand and as others started to break. Lincoln began to cry and lose control - please... I cannot take it anymore...-

-¿Da-Daddy? -Gradually returned to Lincoln. -¿Why do you lost your leg? -He looked at her with millions of emotions over, all day holding on that inner pain, that agony without end that destroyed it and plagued it. When all lost his head, he simply could not endure what was happening. I couldn't stand the idea of that all return to the day his father died, and her sisters could not endure the fact that now they were hurt, they are mortified or they lost they are wannabes, or who just lost his head. Lincoln looked at her in the blue eyes of Lily, knelt and front camera started it to hug, He wanted to lose control of that there were doubts, but there was no place there and now losing his composure and much less against all her sisters during a crisis by this revelation.

-Lily. -said Lincoln trying to contain the Inferno inside your body. -What you see here and now is not more than a scar. -Lincoln took the little girl in his arms. While your body and voice breaking in tears drowned. -It is a scar...

\- But that... That Scar is your whole leg...-it was from not hyperventilate. The other sisters began to listen to what Lincoln and Lily said, putting aside their emotional crises and were looking at the scene of both.

-Baby girl... Oh... Baby girl...- taking her face in his hands to look in his blue eyes with tears falling to the ground. -I know that you cannot accept this... and me... and me...- without looking in the eyes of Lily, away both were crying with each other. -I know... That none of our sisters can accept it. -He did not know how to calm down, but I was trying to not start screaming with all their strength. Lori turned her screen look with the man speaking with a firm stance and words that, although they foretold sounded completely coherent.  
-I know... I do know my girl... T-that this has been a hard blow for all... I could not accept it when I saw it. -Leni stood up and looked at her brother talking and crying, but not losing completely altered head as others, reassuring the smaller sisters. - But Lily, this...- drew his ghost leg. -This...-try that your feelings will not betray him. But it broke to pieces gradually. He almost turned his gaze to the floor. But Lily took it from his face so he continued seeing her giving him the confidence to keep talking.  
-This Lily...-looking at his prosthesis. -This thing is... nothing - his voice was cut between the words. -Did not mean anything to me...- Luna returned to look at your cell phone where a broken man spoke as if it were full and maintaining a solid cordure, though their suffering was more than evident. -And ¿You know...- do swallowing a bit of saliva, but attempting to speak - Yo... ¿you know why...? ¿Wh-Why doesn't mean anything? -The voice, although quiet is you quaver little by little.

-¿Why Daddy? -Said the girl looked at her father staying just on the edge of the absolute sadness and momentary quiet, but could not follow him out the conversation in the same way.

-Because, baby...-treatment that she not looks to his prosthesis and only focus on it. -Lily none of it all that I have done. -Lincoln began to shed tears as his own blood. -Because nothing of what I have seen and witnessed can be compared to be back with you. -Luan almost to point on your car looked at his two brothers looking directly to the soul. -To be back with Lori, with Leni, with Luna, Luan, with Lynn. -Lynn came out completely from her trance to flip to see that moment. -I...-exhaling heavily with a giant lump in the throat.  
-I... I deeply regret having not returned full. -Nodding oddly. -The... III... I regret even. I regret even have returned without my body...-Lincoln lowered his head for a few moments all weighing on his back referring also to his soul, raised his head again to consider the eyes of her sister.

-But... Lily... My heart... My baby sister. -With all the weight of his body left to come out that much needed and although it sounded like a very weak man everything had kept since he began his career as a soldier until he finished with his leg. -¿Do you know something? I'm glad to have lost my leg. -Lucy put aside her grief to hear and see to his brother in a grief so deep... but at the same reassuring not only to Lily, but others. -Because for this lost, because this phantom pain made me go back home together with you honey... Next to all of you. -Be listened to him even cheerful to say so during this suffering as rooted in his heart.  
-Why thanks to this loss... To this... Insignificant loss, I'm here. -He smiled with both eyes in tears in a scene somewhat poignant and sad. -Talking to you face to face finally after these... 5 years without you... Without all of you. -Lana for a few moments left thinking to look at Lincoln reassuring Lily as he could and Lola removed his hands from his brow to watch your screen again and hear those words reassuring her.  
-Because after of everything I have done. -Nodding with all what he said. -A after all that I have suffered, everything that I have lost. -Lisa turned to put his glasses to watch his brother controlling not only the girl in his arms and himself with a titanic will, but to all and while science could not explain it, felt his brother closer only with their words, and felt himself hugging her even if human contact has never been something that she really appreciated.  
-That doesn't matter anymore, I already won't question why so many have died... - looking at Clyde in his arms. - And lost more than a leg or an arm. -Looking to the soldiers that returned you the gaze without both arms, without legs and some in a deep coma waiting quiet death. -No longer ask me more of everything for which I have fought. -Watching whenever he fired his M4 against someone. -Because my heart has always been with you. -Ceasing to pay attention to your mind and focusing on its Golden Star there. -Because nothing that I have been through, could compare to be with you. I would not change anything in the world for a moment again here at home, because now nothing else matter because now I'm at home... Next to you. -Began it to hug her very strong and a small hug to who in those moments comforted her as a father or a mother who was healing her small daughter and himself a very horrible pain, she simply already he didn't ask and just hug her dad, she only wanted to hug his brother and never of takes them to let it go back to a battle. Although it would be impossible with your condition, but that was not something important, he stopped thinking and only left wanting by his dad. Leni came sobbing and put his hand on the shoulder of his brother and quickly she also hugged him, Lincoln looked at Leni joining that, Lucy also joined that group hug with nothing to fear and in the end Lana embraced them all. Lincoln looked at them, all they wanted to be part of that time, all needed love then and now.  
-I love you girls. I lost my leg not to fulfill my duty, but for you, I went to fight for you. -All listened carefully wiping the tears. -So they finished their studies. -Lori looked at the screen playing it at the same time - so they would have rest. -Luna and Luan watched with tears. -So they continued dreaming. -Lynn looked with so much affection and admiration for Lincoln. -To continue living. -Lola and Lisa had an expression of pure happiness, although a lump in the throat braking them to say something. -I knew that it may not return alive from Afghanistan, but he didn't think about me while you were well. I would have died for any of you without hesitation by a single second, because girls. -Looking at all from which they were with him until that were far. -Because my life belongs to them and would not hesitate to sacrifice me once again for you, because I love them with all my heart. And because I promised them. I would always protect them no matter what - completed said with tears in his eyes. But his body had finally betrayed him and began to tremble, and by very little he wanted to escape a cry of deep pain.

She felt the tremors and reminded herself in the same situation on several occasions... but lonely crying no one that comforting her.  
-Shushhh... Don't cry anymore Daddy... I beg you... Do not suffer more...-Lincoln is a little more reassured to hear what she was saying. -Okay, as it is all good. -He stroked the hair of the former soldier. -Don't cry please. It is the only thing that I ask you Daddy. -Looking to his tormented eyes and that revealed more than what he said. -Don't Cry Anymore. -Retained the face of Lincoln in his hands. -We have been so focused on our own grief... That we never ask ourselves everything about who's on your shoulders. -Wiping the tears from his father with his arms and those eyes full of terror and tears look was returning him. -Shushhh... It okay, it is already okay Daddy... Everything is alright. -Returning to hug his father's head. There, there was only love... And the pain simply disappeared between each one.  
After half an hour that seemed eternal for all Lincoln, all eventually recovered sanity and each required to take a glass or a bottle of water.

-Well... that was... Literally something that I needed, that all needed...-said Lori cleaning the eyes and taking a bit of a crystal glass of water, and ended up looking at the screen. -Brother... - inhaling to fill the lungs and exhaling in a heavy way. -Lincoln... I want... I want to go visit you, really, I want to go... see you again. I will do everything possible to be there...-looking elsewhere. - But... I have work and... the House and Bobby... and Lara... And everything now feels very...

-Lori, sweetie... Don't worry, I'll be waiting for you.

\- But Linc... I want... No... I need to be there. My job is important, but you are more. - She looked at his brother across the screen.

-Lori, listen to, and this goes for everyone, I know that... I lost my leg, but as I said it this already no matter, let us leave the past in the past and continue, I think it is best that you come to when you are finally ready, anyway, in the Loud House is always welcome a member of the family. -All smiled to hear that.

-Then I will make my presentation at the National Centre with the band and when finished will be right there. - Luna began to get excited and smile. -I'll be there before you say MetallicA Bro-returned to smile.

-Well if you insist brother-Lola arranged is the fringe of the face and let his bottle of water on one side - then when I finish my parade in Paris and with the perfume commercial, I will see you all at the end of this month.

-I am also going to find a way to be there as soon as possible. - Lori spoke in the quieter way that failed after the previous scene.

-I will be making my return home when I have permission from my superiors-Lisa put the glasses back and turned to look at the camera. -I hope not to let yourself Spe. An etymological term for waiting.

-Yes Lis, you and your indecipherable terms that only you understand. -Lisa felt somewhat offended by the words of Lynn. - But just wait me to talk to my coach, my Representative and with my manager, but I promise that I will be with you. -Being a little alcohol in their hands. -¡Oh!... Crabs...- began to shake hands by the ardor of the alcohol and grabbing her water bottle. -Sorry for that. But when they give me my break from so many trainings I'll be going straight home. -It tightened its bottle and water fell to cool his throat.

\- And I'll be there in less than what sings a chicken. -Luan brought out of its back seat of the car a rubber chicken. -He heh ¿Get It? -Recovering a little his natural humor.

-Do not worry girls, do not have to worry about anything. They are always welcome to this House. In addition, ¿It not so happened every time we got a new baby? -When you said it all and without exception they began to laugh and remember.

-Oh God, literally I remember when we first were 2, Leni and I, and then two more came Luna and Luan, and then literally the House exploded with almost 10 people in the House, with Lynn, you and Lucy. And then I wondered, would they come more on way? -Laughing a little. -Whenever mom and dad arrived with news of a new sister I was wondering how it is that they could keep us all and Chales, Cliff, Walt, Geo and then all the reptiles of Lana. -

-You must admit that Izzy was the cutest of all. -Responded wool smiling.

-Ha hah, even I remember when you fill our room of animals. -Lola changed his face when he heard that. He began to smile for their memories.

\- Or remember when Luna made his concerts of rock in our room, this girl increasingly as if it never had a morning, as if his name weren't enough to throw out the window Ha ha ha ¿Get it? -Luan returned to have a smile on his face. And the other girls laughed that bad joke, but also by the anecdotes.

-Ja ja ja or remember when mom and dad went out in his night of dates and let Lori on charge, and Lori was the Commander of all and commands us to keep silent. Heh heh ha ha ha ha ha ha. -Luna is recomposed with laughter along with the others.

-Ha hah yea, ¿How do we called you Lori? -I asked Lynn with his water bottle in the hands that little by little cost for the fisticuffs that had given him to the wall above.

-I think we said it the "Queen of No". -Leni responded with a smile.

-Yeah Leni, I know I said earlier that I opened not to worldly feelings. - Said Lisa with her face completely in a serene pose. - But the joy is produced by a natural drug produced naturally by our organism, which is a hundred times more powerful than morphine, the Beta endorphin. It is analgesic, raises organic defenses eight times per 24 hours, when we keep it for five minutes laughing or dancing. And now I am happy. -The girls Lisa looked confused, but not change their expressions of happiness for a second.

-Well I guess we all have scientific forms of fun ha ha ha. -Luan as always finding the funny side to the situation and even with that smooth joke began to laugh. All seemed to understand what they all said, but only one of each could not understand completely. Lily was laughing at the half of those memories, but just didn't know how to do it because that called nostalgia of the past that she did not live not made her feel so.

-He heh do not know how I am pleased to be back with you. -Lincoln returned to take the floor and all simply fell silent. -Do you know? I love you girls, you are everything I need to keep going, no matter what difficult. -All were comforted - I don't know if it's the nostalgia... but they don't know how to remember all that and more.

-¿Still feeling bad Lincoln? -Leni said somewhat distraught. -¿Do you girls know that there was a disease called nostalgia? -All regarded it a little rare.

-Do not worry girls, was something I told Leni a little long ago. -Lincoln would say with a smile and hugging her Leni.

-Oh, I understand, he heh - Lori replied to that.

-I hope that you take so much care of our Lincoln when we return home, Leni. -Lynn said with a wide smile on his face.

-Of course. -Leni hug to Lincoln. -I will take care of it very well for when you return.

-Of course you will, Leni... I trust you. -Lori eventually say when Bobby came back into the room.

-Hey baby I put Laura in her crib, ¿is everything alright? -Hugging her from behind.

-Of course, honey, and thank you for the glass of water that I asked...- stroking the Chin of his husband.

-Any time you want to baby. -Yawn – Uhhhh… baby I'm going to sleep too. -Bobby is a little stretched. -I leave you.

-Wait Bobby, ¿what time is it? -The voice of Lori listened a bit worried.

-Are the...-looking at the watch from his wrist. -12:30.

-Oh God it is very late and I have to go to work tomorrow. -Placing a hand on the forehead.

-Yes, and good... I think I'll have to tell Mick that he was a false alarm. -Recharging in her Chair. -Seems to be that Luna Loud will rock and roll at the National Center.

-Yes, and I will have to get out of the car. -Opening the door of his car said Luan. -I'll have to take the turn-off to my apartment. -Holding laughter.

\- And I should set my alarm for tomorrow...- Lana said taking her phone.

-I... seriously just think that we have a connection, Lana. -Said Lola reviewing time -Damn, were almost 2 hours talking.

-¿Two hours? I could have taken advantage of this cycle of time to look at the progress we have been making...-Lisa sighed why. -Well, it doesn't matter, tomorrow I'll have more time to deal with it. -Lisa took a breath of air filling her and exhaling. -Girls, although it hurts me psychologically speaking, I should say goodbye too, I should be there tomorrow at twelve o'clock in the morning and time is a valuable resource.

-I also must go. -She said Lori somewhat annoying. -Hahn... I don't want to go now, but if I am not morning early I will deduct my salary...-looked at Lincoln on the screen. -I would like to keep talking, but, as Lisa, I cannot afford to waste sleep time... If it is to which she referred, I didn't understand you very well actually. Well...-Lori looked again at his brother. -Linc literally this was the best surprise of my life, I am both glad seeing you again brother, I hope to be there soon.

-Me too, Lori, I hope to see you real soon. -Lincoln responded to her older sister.

-I also hope to see you again soon, hermano. -Bobby replied to what you told your spouse.

-I hope the same thing, hermano. -Lincoln nodded his head.

-The three wants to be there. -Taking the hand of her husband. -Bobby bubbu bear wait for me in the room I'm going there- giving indication of retiring.

-Ok baby- giving her a kiss on the lips and looking for the last time to the screen -Lincoln I'll see you. - shaking his hand

-Goodbye Bobby- doing the same gesture with his and his sister's husband left the room with a smile on his face.

-Brother... I would love to say that I want to chat more with you, but I should clarify things with Mick and Chunk until actually cancel the presentations- Luna put a hand in the face, stood in silence for a few moments and then returned to your cell phone - but don't worry, I will be in contact with you and you'll get back whenever you finish a concert – Luna gave a sincere smile.

-That seems perfect to me. -Lincoln responded to what his third older sister had told him.

-Well, maybe...-Lola rose and charged your laptop/Tablet and focused on herself - apparently, we all are already saying goodbye. -Said with a voice a bit annoying for something that she thought of those moment - I also have to fix things with my representatives both Francesco. -Frowned – This will be an Odyssey to convince them that I submit again...-She smile - but at least I can make it happy and say with dignity that it was worth losing this contest of beauty by my dear brother Lincoln. -Looking to the former soldier. And this returned her smile. -In any case, this contest was already won...- She said somewhat bragging.

-Always boasting as always – Lana said a little mocking although she also dreamed that he wanted to fight.

-Not called Boasting if you already know that is victory assured- is said Lola responding to her twin.

\- And also, vain. -it seemed that those two would start a fight there and at that precise moment until Luan was filed.

-Wow, wow quiet girls, that we do not duplicate the problem, Ha ha ha-Luan told his joke while taking the key from his pants and went to his apartment.

-Please Luan, girls calm that we do not want to fight in front of Lincoln and less now that recently returned. - Lynn spoke for the two.

-So please apologize – Asked Lori to the both.

Both lowered his head and spoke at the same time -Okay... Sorry, Lincoln.

-Hey, ¡I feel sorrier! -Lola began to raise their voices.

-¡But I feel guiltier! -Lana responded to what his twin said.

-I don't think so. -Lola crossed of arms.

-¿Do you want to bet? -Lana looked at her challenging it.

-Girls, ¿what do we talk about? - Luna scolded both. And the twins returned to lower the head.

-Yeah, Lola and Lana, don't start a fight here, if you want I can invite you to a mixed martial arts bout, but save the words for the ring - Lynn ended said scowling.

-No, Lynn, what need is there be no differences between them, Ha ha ha ¿Get it? -Luan took out his bad jokes once again.

-Oh, please not now, Luan. -Lori put a hand in her face.

\- But if there are no differences between them, ¿how we going to know who's who? - And Leni returned to let know that its speed to think things remained latent.

-Please do not start you too - Lori looked at Leni, a little upset, but inside I wanted to laugh so.

-¿What? I just say the truth. - And again, Leni not demonstrated great lucidity.

-Lori, stop that Leni express way which more Leni agrees, je je je - Luan responded to what his sister had said previously.

-Ugh... Girls please. -Lori had said scowling, while Lynn is enduring the laughter at that time.

-Lori, don't worry, okay. -Looking at that little discussion with a smile on his face. And all returned to silence to listen - ¿you know? Don't know how I missed you to see you laughing, crying, playing, even... ¿why not? arguing. -Lincoln had a great smile of happiness - because those are the girls that I remember, want and love. -All returning him cheerful look - because no matter what, you always worried you and trying in order keep our House, being as our second mother, Lori. -She to hear that felt proud. -Because you always had great ideas to make clothing and always care to our health, Leni. -She took him by the hand and dedicated him a smile of sincere happiness - because you always gave him a song to our lives and fill them with your great symphonies, with a completely relaxed attitude and always high, Luna. -She felt his chest full of joy, and with the nostalgia touring all over your skin. -Because you always gave encouragement to continue, we did laugh and our happiness was your priority, Luan- she smiled by the words of the former soldier that maintained it with a great joy in his heart -because you always try to show that you were the number one, you got to your limit to be better every day regardless of the conditions, you were always willing to improve yourself every day and in so many ways Lynn - she felt so flattered to hear what Lincoln told him that he raised his head with teeth shining in a smile. -Because your poems, although dark, were the door of your soul always showing depth and your way of being that, although dark is always a great feeling, Lucy. -She still clung to the arm of Lincoln, but with a discreet smile on his lips. -Because, although they are physically the same, they are different, one loves to be nice all the time, compete and prove that your beauty is natural and the other loves to fix things, demonstrate its independence and the best mechanics of all Royal Woods, my beloved twins Lola and Lana. -Both looked at the screen and is smiled at each other -because you're more dedicated to your studies and as well as intelligent, radiant, bright, Smart and all kinds of adjectives that you're the brightest person in this world, Lisa- she gave a discreet smile and nodded his head - and because even though you're the smallest, you're a great part in our hearts and will always be Lily- and she just stayed glued to it, her father and great example of life - because you girls are what makes this House the Loud.

-That is our little brother, always making us feel better with his words. -Lori began to speak.

-Always speaking to us in a unique way. -Leni followed.

-Always giving us encouragement unconditionally. -Luna continued with the words.

-Helping that in the life always has laughter. -Luan took the baton and passed it to the next.

-Always supporting us without waiting for nothing more to change than our happiness. -Lynn returned to the word. Lucy looked like that I would say something, but continued to maintain silence, so he sought a paper and a pen and quickly wrote something I had in mind. And he showed it all and it.

* Among the darkest nights, in my mind you, your face and your smile remains, no matter how far felt you always beside me, I always kept me thinking about you, and waiting for you my brother Lincoln. My inspiration, my conviction and my salvation. * In the face of Lucy had a smile that, although discreet revealed much affection.

-Because we always gave no matter that you were so scared. -Lola spoke first.

\- And because you always asked to ourselves were always, and never hide. -Lana followed. And after that both spoke at the same time.

-By being the best brother in the world, we love you, Lincoln- both smiled at the same time.

-By sacrificing everything for us, support us in our studies and continue to be an example for the younger of us. - Lisa ended say to pass the last word to Lily.

\- And I think that I will be the last but I want to tell it all, you are our brother-Lori looked at Lily speaking as the voice of all, feeling proud of his little sister. -Our best friend. -The other assenting nods and looked at each other for the reason that she had. -Our support unconditionally...-Lincoln let out a tear of pride - and above all the best dad that anyone could ask, but you are mine and you will always be so. -There at that moment felt the former soldier steps out of the war. The other girls spoke with Lily saying a final prayer.

-For all that and more we love you, Lincoln. - And the girls who were there with him embraced him and screen girls smiled at the same time for it.

-Thank you, girls...-feeling truly happy for the first time. -Means a lot to me, really do not know how I was waiting for this.

-Yes... I know, Linc...-Lori looked at the time of your computer for the last time and he gave a heavy sigh. -Little brother, you know how much that I would like to continue talking to you, but tomorrow I must be promptly and that... I hope that you can understand it.

-Of course, that understand what Lori, don't worry, we speak in another best time.

-I also have to go, Linc, I have to make things clear with Mick- Luna also is emitted facing a bit disappointed nothing - but I promise that I will be in contact with you- improved his humor in that last sentence.

-I hope so Luna- Lincoln responded to that and Luna rose fingers rockers.

-As like the others, I should go to Lincoln, I must speak now with Francesco who is my assistant, so I also leave you brother. - shook her hand saying goodbye.

-See you soon, Lola. -Lincoln said goodbye to everyone.

-Then I would not be one more than that are giving their farewells, but I must continue my studies, so we'll see us in the not-too-distant future. -Smooth as others ended the talk waving to the camera - See you soon, earthlings, peace. - he raised his hand with two fingers as a sign of peace.

-See you soon, Lisa. -Lincoln made the same gesture with his hand.

-For me it would not be difficult to keep talking, but I have to speak tomorrow with my manager and my agent and all that plus I have to do to check this. -Showed their knuckles with wounds from a moment ago - but I promise I'll be there in less than Luan makes a bad joke.

-Hey if they were so bad ¿why they still have not conquered the world? He he he - Luan said with her characteristic humor.

-¿Do then this mean that you are here? -asked Lincoln laughing a little along with Lynn and Luan.

-He he he. Well, it seems to be that my show has just finished, but I'll be back next week, and I'll be here all day, all day, he he he - second thought. -No, ¿you know what? in two weeks I will do a show in the Loud House so they buy your tickets because I'll presenting me Sanding Up, ha ha ha – Everyone get some envy to Luan be able go home next to Lincoln. But his humor had cheered them all.

-Well, see you soon, little brother. -Lori ended up saying to put your mouse arrow on the option of complete video chat.

-See you, brother – Luna said goodbye for the last time.

-See you later, Linky Linc - Lola shook his hand and Lisa just dedicated a smile to the camera.

-I'll see you soon, Lincoln. I am so eager to hug you now. -Lynn said excited and anxious that the week will end.

-Up to the next function, Lincoln, ha ha ha, valid Monday-Saturday he he he. Until then and as always. - Luan said goodbye with a smile. All struck cut call button and the call of Group ended. The device screen stayed on the desktop. Those times stayed in the memory of all, a reunion of the best, full of love, intrigue, sadness and happiness. As always, every beginning has an end, but at least that day, you promise to reunite with his brother already was more than a reality.

Later that night all the Loud House was preparing to sleep. All already were in his room getting ready to sleep. Lincoln climbed the stairs to give good night to all. First, he went to the room of Leni, he played a couple of times the door to make sure not to come until she finished putting the pajamas.

-¿Who is it? -She asked slightly confused that someone will knock at your door at that time.

-It's me, Leni - Answered Lincoln, waiting outside.

-Ah, Come in Linky Linc. -He said from inside the room to what Lincoln nodded, entering the fourth. Leni is brushing her blonde hair as he looked at the window of his room, without paying close attention to the door. And he had a green dress as Pajama set to begin their hours of sleep.

-Hello Leni - went to sit on the bed in front of her.

-¿What happens, Lincoln? - She asked slightly confused that his brother would see those hours, though in reality it didn't in the least because every second that passed with him was a gift.

-Nothing is just I already took mom to her room and already laid her down in her bed... barely and I can get in my head that it already does not have strong enough in his legs - scratching his neck. -¿Do you have helped her all this time, right? -Looking to Leni.

-Well Yes, between Lana and I we take turns to take her to her bed, to do the necessary things she needs and that, but I don't understand. -Look at the empty - I cannot understand why she cannot longer walk, before she did it very well. -Flip through the ceiling of his room thinking. -I Just can't find the logic of that. -Her voice sounded completely confused. -I mean, you understand yours, but she still has the two... Leg... gs...-it felt very guilty of the last thing said. -Sorry Linc, I'm So Sorry, it was not intentional, I did not think well what I said and...- Lincoln kneel before her and looked her on her eyes.

-Don't you worry Leni, okay. As I said it is just a nuisance. -Looking beside your prosthesis. - And above the other... Well, maybe...-Lincoln thought in a response to the doubts of Leni in a way that she could understand - Sometimes when people grows, some parts of your body stop working. -He looked at his sister in front of him. -Not sure why, many say, because they are things of the age, others that sometimes the brain fails to send signals correctly to those parties and others rather than diseases. -That last sentence made him think too much.

\- But I've already grown enough and I still have a good physical health, I do not understand why mom no-followed with their doubts. ¿Is that perhaps the people begin to lose his body when you get older? -His voice is listened to him a little scared to think of that.

-No, Leni - Approached her to see it in the eyes. -No, it is not so. -Taking it one hand. -Sometimes the body fails for other reasons, can be that the age has affected her more than what we thought, or perhaps so working hard for so long and almost tirelessly for several years overloaded her body and now...-stroked the hand of his sister with his thumb. -Now all of that is affecting her. -Return the look in the eyes - but don't worry, I am sure mom will be ok, she is a very strong woman, has shown us before. She's going to do it again, that I assure you. -Taking Leni cheek in his hand. -Just don't worry, ¿Okays? -She simply nodded his head - well, that's all I need. -He gave a small kiss on the forehead. -Good evening, Leni.

Leni countenance changed to one full of love and melancholy. -Good evening, Linky. -Lincoln stood up and headed towards the exit of the room of his sister, he looked at her for the last time and she returned her gaze with a smile. Following Act closed the door and went to the room of Lana. She already had slept, but she was setting his alarm at the midday.

-Hey, ¿are you ready for tomorrow? -Asked Lincoln to his sister, while she left aside his alarm clock.

-Of course. – She yawns a bit. -¿You know? I'd miss work tomorrow, but if I do it, ¿who will repair the cars that reach the gas station of Flip's? I could not leave them to Mike, if not then I will not be here to tell him that, if still don't know how to treat women, ha ha - She said some animated.

-Lana don't worry, I'll be right here when you get back from your day's work. -Lincoln said as he approached the bed and sitting down.

\- And more so I should quickly return home, when finished I will spend more time with my favorite brother. -Ended to say happy.

\- ¿And who is it? -He asked joking with her.

-Of course, that it's you, Pannier. -He gave a soft punch in the arm.

-He he he. Well, anyway, don't rush and ends your day well. ¿Promise? -He asked looking at her in the eyes.

-That's a promise. -He dedicated a last smile.

-Repair all those cars for me. - Or so it seemed with that last answer.

-Of course, I will leave a signature in your honor he heh. -He said Lana, excited to start tomorrow.

-Mkay, and not worry about spending more time with me, I won't go back... anyway. -Lincoln looked at his Phantom limb. -I don't stand for that. -Joked a bit with their situation. What wool not took it very well.

-Hey, don't joke with that. -she scolded him a bit annoying, but that quickly changed when he returned you look directly in the eyes.

-Don't worry, ¿Ok? It's everything all right. -She simply gave the reason nodding and he repeated the same that with Leni with a small kiss on the forehead – Good Night, Lana. –

-Good night, Lincoln. - She smiled by the action of his brother. He rose from the bed and headed for the exit, closing the door behind him. There were only two and turned to which was closer. There in an almost complete darkness and a silence there was only one candle lit and beside a girl who wanted to become that she slept side giving back to the door, but he knew it very well, she was simply keeping this silence that had lasted a long time. Since that fateful day. She said nothing, just listening to his brother come and sit on her bed.

-Lucy... I don't know when it will be that you'll come back to speak, you have not spoken even when I saw for the first time in a long time. -He looked down to the floor of the room. - But you have no idea how much I look forward to hearing something from you again. -Laying a hand on the arm of her Gothic sister. -Believe me, that would be something very nice to listen to you and know how much your voice has changed together with your appearance - she just sank more your view down without really seeing him. -You don't know how much I wanted me to come back to talk about your vampires, werewolves and all creatures of the night that you liked. -He smiled to say that and filled with nostalgia - to hear your poems... And in one way. -Looking at her. -To have you back Lucy. -She turned her gaze to her shoulder and opened his mouth, but the words did not come out, simply a clumsy attempt to form something unintelligible and at a very low volume - don't worry, Lus. -It accommodated le a little tuft of hair and planted him a kiss in one of his cheeks - I will leave that you recover your voice in due time. -Rose from the bed and went out of the room. -Goodnight My Princess of darkness. -Shut the door. She stood still with that feeling along the chest and sat on her bed to hug his legs.

-Good night... Lincoln...- A small whisper was the only thing that his lips left to escape between the shadows of his room.

And finally, Lincoln took towards the last quarter and the closest to his. He opened the door and she was reading a comic of Ace Savvy, their favorite superhero of childhood, went to see well and effectively was Ace.

-¿What are you doing? - The surprise arrival of Lincoln taken Lily completely by surprise.

-Oh dad...- Looked at his comic - sorry, but I wanted to give a quick read before going to sleep.

-Don't worry, Lily, I used to do the same thing when I was your age he heh – Look the cover and the number of the volume, the last time he had a comic of Ace were almost in the number 95 and were now in the 347, in his Lincoln head stated: "Is seriously that I must return to the world", but was simply glad for it and said with a voice cheerful - Ahh so you are reading to Ace Savvy-seems that both have agreed to say the most famous quote of the superhero.

-A man of few words and even fewer emotions. -The two looked and laughed.

-Yes Daddy, is my favorite superhero along with...

-"¿Jack one eye?" -Interrupted Quickly Lily so she was completely surprised by this.

-How do know it? -He said without removing the surprise of his face.

-Well, it's that they were my favorites. -Lincoln is knelt next to her. - ¿And what is the theme? -He asked to read one of the bullets.

-Well, Ace is finally defeating the villain on duty, called Death Gun, after the death of the evil Countess Karn, although it seems that it will be shown again on the following volumes as a villain recurrent, and after the Ace's Destiny saga, appears to be that Ace must train his new apprentice, Ace of Spades, to leave the legacy in the hands of the future.  
Lincoln felt that all these years without reading his favorite comic book should be abreast urgently, because now he knew what her sisters felt when he began to talk about comics.

-Hey Lily, ¿Do you have the volumes of the 96 to which you are reading now? -She looked at him and turned to look under your bed, and there in small cardboard boxes were small comics wrapped in protective plastic and well-maintained.

-Well yes, I have, Daddy. -Lincoln stood with their mouths open to see her younger sister comics, all accommodated by number, by special events completed, spin offs, tie in and by date of release, and some that had covers varied. Leaving Lincoln far more amazed by the attention that Lily had given to his collection of comics -¿Would you like me to lend them to you? -It asked in a cheerful voice.

-Well...- Lincoln replied smiling at him - if there's too much trouble.

-Of course, no, Daddy. -The girl returned her smile. -Only can I ask that you take care of them.

-Hey, my girl, from fan to another, that is a Pact of honor - returning to smile.

-He heh. And if you're interested. -Showing a drawer full of movies. -I can provide films of science fiction which I liked and the complete saga of Grouping of Ships, tell you that you get to everything what you missed in recent years. -Said its entire collection.

-¿Seriously you could get a whole saga? -Lincoln smiled like a child to watch and take one of the films in his hands.

-Yes. I could even get special editions with cut scenes. -Lily showed boxes of Blue Light (Blue Ray) movies.

-Wow...- He were impressing and the thrilling increasingly -It seems that I traveled to the future to avoid having to wait for all this. -He looked at the comic that more attention had called him. -¿Do you know? I always wanted to have someone that liked the same thing that me, I remember that I even wanted to greatly influence your current tastes. -More looking to detail the Lily room. -I think I did it.  
-He he heh...-looking at his father. -¿What can I say Daddy? - Hugging it - you always have been my inspiration. - Lincoln just wanted one more reason, only one more reason so that little girl back is everything that he would need every day, but it was their day to day, she was his little sister, his baby. And for him and she would always be his beautiful daughter. He stopped thinking and just returned all the love, affection and respect in the same hug that she had started. Lily was happy, finally was very happy. It was his father beside her and everything she wanted and needed. Although a single yawn on their side had to understand what was already obvious, he had much sleep. Not needed any more word and charged it to his bed and tucked it, Lincoln saw Lily bed next to her precious blanket and gave it to her. That blanket meant much for it since he was a baby and meant more now. Lincoln simply dismissed her with a kiss on the forehead. -Good night, Lily. I love you my baby Girl. -Stood up and began walking towards the door without fail to see it.

-I love you too, Daddy- She closed her eyes and he went to the Kingdom of dreams with a smile on his face, Lincoln still remembered the times putting it to sleep when even was the most fragile creatures already quite some time ago, but that night which is kept in the heart when she said, their first coherent words and in their first moments of awareness of who was in front of him during the crisis, a ray of light made him see that it was worth every second everything he did when a baby said to him one night that same phrase but for the first time, and his heart exploded into a thousand pieces by that eternal time, mind and memories.  
Lincoln at that moment decided to do the same thing that House silent night, but noisy day. Decided to go to his room and there on the floor was his suitcase bag, he actually had taken nothing since he came out of his room, so simply looked for a small object of metal from there and put it in the front pocket of his green jacket, who wore with him throughout the day to keep him safe. He then closed the pocket with a button that was, took it off and dropped it on the floor. Sat in his bed thinking about all the experiences passed, a single day filled with so many emotions already had left him exhausted, but didn't sleep at all, simply was tired. His mind was so lost among his thoughts in reality each leading to the same answers. I thought without any response and I really wanted them, but he recalled something that helped him resolve his concerns so he directed his gaze to the Viewers.

-Welcome to the Loud House, where the brothers always find a place to call home, where secrets are truths and don't hiding truths. Where as much as we are always lost we can find us, we are a big family and that is why we can always find unconditional support. A House marked by each of us. And above all where even though you feel only you'll never be it - smiling to the readers – I always imagined this when I were back, but I guess that it was completely different to what I imagined. -Ducked his head - In fact not much of what happened today what expected- scratch his forehead. -In any way, I still have much to do, much so put me to the current and... -looking at the drawer where he had put his metal box. - And some outstanding accounts...- He approached to his furniture and opened the drawer where he had deposited his metal box, withdrew what had been so that you will not find it and took it in his hands, sat on the floor with the box in his hands and once again grabbed his jacket, in his breast pocket, there was that small object Lincoln got a small key of metal, contradicting entirely from its previous action with the jacket, he put them key in the lock and opened it...

It was completely full of letters from her sisters and photos, Lincoln took a couple of them and looked at them carefully.

With love; Lori.  
I wish you're okay; Luan.  
I hope that you get home soon; Leni.  
I Miss you much Daddy with love; Lily.  
This song I wrote in your honor; Luna.  
We Sing Sweet Victory, this victory in the Super Bowl is yours, with all my respect and admiration; Lynn.  
I hope that the climate and the battle you will favor much, Lincoln mood; Lisa.  
I feel very close to you here in Paris, but at the same time are far away, I miss you a lot; Lola.  
Brother come back home please; Lana.  
My tears have already become an ordeal, having you here beside me would be my only heal; Lucy.  
Lincoln please, come back to me, to us. We miss you so much, we miss so much, with my deepest love; Ronnie Anne.  
... Son, I don't know if it is day or night, but in any case I wish you good night, see you soon. With all my heart. Mom.

Each letter that was there had been cared for with much love in this box, which he had gotten, didn't know how many were, but I was sure that they could be 100 or less. It looked at them with much affection and love, each cold night was warm with these letters by pressing on his chest, the only reason that live still and that longed to return home.  
He looked at photos that Ronnie had commanded him forests, beaches and places that she had gone with the Loud family and always with a phrase written on the back of the photos, as "Wish you were here".  
Even other photos of his sisters, until he found the photo of the small Lara and the back said something like. "How do we put to her?", all these letters had been given encouragement to go ahead and fight, he really wanted to come back... Before its fifth year... His face turned in a somewhat serious and sad expression, between letters and photos there were something that was up to the bottom of its metal box, moved a couple of paper notes and took it in her hands. He felt his weight, he watched it in its entirety. The grip on his hand, hammer in a neutral State, the barrel of the gun pointing down and the drum in place.  
A magnum caliber revolver 44 type. He pressed the insurance of the drum and examined the bedrooms... 5 empty and only one with a simple bullet... He took it between his fingers and looked at her.  
The sound of a very savage battle, shouting, shooting, explosions, destruction, misery, death. Put the bullet in the Chamber and placed the drum in place. He took a deep breath and exhaled.

-¿It is only a chance, right? -Turned the weapon drum - let's see if this time I'm lucky. -When the drum stopped, fell the hammer that spun the drum one last time. In one of the bedrooms. -But...-got the barrel of the gun under the jaw. -I will have to live another day in this torment. -put his index finger on the trigger, slowly began to pull it... and...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nothing... Lincoln sweated that tried to make a few moments ago, it grabbed the face trying to think of something else, could not believe that he has decided to do it again, beat his forehead with his fist, calling himself stupid.  
"¿You'd seriously be so cowardly to do this to your family, to do this to me?" Ronnie words echoed through his head as I thought more in the action of a few moments ago.

-¿What the hell are you doing, Lincoln Loud? -Reproached himself while he looked at the ground where all the cards of their most loved - ¿This is seriously is this what you want... to prove a point? -It gave a strong sigh and left the revolver in the metal box, took all the letters and photos and put them back in place accommodating them, then close the box and put it back in its drawer. He retained the small key in your fingers and watched her for a few moments - going man can... no surrender here and now, not you can afford it. -Charging in the wall. -Have failed so far to give up now, Lincoln Loud...-looking to the white light of the moon which went through his window, closed his eyes to think and reflect. So lost and absorbed in his thoughts was the man until a few touches to your door awoke him. -Eh... Qui... what? -He asked confused as I thought that all were already asleep.

-It's Me. - Answered a voice he recognized instantly.

-Ehh... Come in...-finished said to make her smaller sister entering the fourth. -¿What's up, Lily? -Put your small metal key again in his jacket, then returns to stand up and look her in the eye.

-Eh... - said a bit embarrassed -¿Can I... ¿Spend night here today? -She asked with the same tone, but rather sad at the same time.

-Well... Yeah...- Answered a bit surprised by this request - ¿but why?

-Well...- She crossed fingers of both hands. -I used to sleep much here when you followed... away...-by lifting his gaze. - And the truth today wanted to spend the night here.

-Oh... Yes, Lily, am going to the armchairs there down and you left...-She was brought in front of him.

\- But... I'd like to be able to sleep with you today. -Lincoln looked at her for a moment and smiled tenderly when he saw it. -It is that I really want to spend time with you and don't want you sleep only today and... - Lincoln simply hugged her.

-Hey, you don't need to explain, just ask for it. -Giving way.

After a few moments, the two were already lying down, Lily was sleeping soundly and he held her in his arms and was thinking about everything that had happened in the day, and then what would have happened to that Lily had discovered it with that gun in your hands, no forget that, if she had found him with his head made pieces the room full of blood and everything in a scene that could give her a trauma for life he didn't want to do that to her... In fact, he didn't want to do that to any of them, but he wanted to know if he was cursed, if death hated him for not loving him as she did with all his squad... He didn't think more and leave all the garbage that happened in Afghanistan would once and for all. ¿But he could, do it? He was the other man and Lincoln was there on the battlefield as a ghost of pain, like his lost leg or his brothers in arms who had died. That pressure was again feeling in the chest, until he directed his gaze to Lily. Which slept with a smile of happiness on his face. Lincoln to see it did the same thing. "A young girl represented a large part of his home. Someone to call home " Lincoln simply stopped thinking, stopped feeling bad. Simply gave him a kiss on the forehead to his sister... And with that start...

With A New Day.


	2. A Place To Call Home

**The Tomorrow.**

 **M** r. Loud looked at that letter, holding it with one hand, and the other hand had it on his forehead. The company had broken completely, the work in which he had played most of his life had been left in nothingness; His hands sweated, and his eyes only saw that seal that said: _Unemployed_. The whole world had fallen on his shoulders. Mrs. Loud kept looking at her worried husband, for Mr. Lynn had not spoken or said anything in hours. He just looked at that damn piece of paper telling him that now things would be much more difficult, he would have to manage alone and look for something that would minimally pay him just a fraction of what he earned in his old job, for in such a big house, ¿how could they keep twelve members, adding pets? ¿How could they even sustain themselves? If they barely had the money to buy something, how would they do now that the economic situation would be seen not only diminished, now that all and absolutely all would be limited in millions and millions of things.

Perhaps one day they will be left without electricity, another without water, another without communications. ¿A full month? ¿Maybe two? The chances of staying without a virtue were as real as looking around the corner and discovering that soon the life would be much more difficult. The hardness of the world was real, and it was no longer as far as it was before. There where he would have to deal again, as he did in the past, but in a past where he did not have a family of 12 members, in which he worked to support himself, in which he was young and full of opportunities, and with a great future. But in this present, he was a grown man, with a large family, and the future was also punishing him with age problems. He lowered the letter that beat him mercilessly in his soul with the force of an angry bull, insulting him in the worst form that in his position as a father made him angry and sad.

This was now his life, and within the next few months that life would be a burden as the stone of Sisyphus on the hill of Hades.

Mr. Lynn collapsed into the coach and there he collapsed completely. He held his forehead with both hands and began to cry. The situation of his house, his wife, his daughters and Lincoln, all pressed him against the chest and wanted to suffocate him. But then he felt his wife's warm caresses at his side; Mrs. Rita was always with him, in good or bad, in health or sickness. For that promise since the day they were married was unwavering.

Rita and Lynn Signor simply remained embraced, the father of 11 children hid his shame in the arms of his wife, hid his pain and she sweetly caressed her head that gradually lost hair by the passing of age. His voice only reassured the love of his life, the father of his daughters and son. Things need to get worse so that they can improve. She tried to tell her so many things to reassure his afflicted soul, all that her love would stop worrying about a very cruel future.

On the stairs, the girls and their brother watched the scene quietly, not knowing if their parents could see them there, listening to the sad things that the Lord of the household said in the saddest tone they had heard coming from him, a depressive and melancholic tone. The world had become a place where men from numerous but loving families no longer had room. The world had become very small...

The world... It was a much cruder place now.

The girls just turned away from the stairs. They knew that everything they had enjoyed would go away one day. And that all that they enjoyed without worries, with nothing to fear or duty, would now cost them.

Lincoln only looked at his father in the arms of his mother and the only thought that rounded him by his mind was... "¿And what will become of the future?" He turned from the stairs and began to walk down the hallway of his house, among his sister's rooms.

Lori and Leni talked about what would happen to their networks, their devices, their clothes and things.

Luna and Luan tried to think about how to continue supporting their projects, how they would continue practicing their music or their jokes without electricity, ¿or how would they do to go to concerts or comedy shows?

Lucy and Lynn wanted to give solutions like stop going to school, start playing in professional teams of minors, sell poems to people, etc.

Lola and Lana argued about their own things, which covered space, time, money and neither were agreed, as both the things of Lana and Lola covered much expense, but none accepted that they were very expansive. Lola with her make-up, her toy car, and everything she was dying for if they sold it, and Lana with all her reptiles and some exotic animals.

And Lisa thought of ways in which at least some currencies could be saved, planning for poverty not to affect them so much, although that meant limiting itself to millions and millions of things; Even the possibility of studying at one of the most prestigious academies had already been crossed out and eliminated. They all seemed to care about their own business, but ¿who cared about their father? Lincoln just walked into his room and locked the door behind him. He looked at the spectator and gave a great sigh.

– Welcome to the Loud House... A house where the siblings seem to have more interest in their own agendas than in the family situations, in such a big house one could expect that there is a plan B for all situations... – Scratching the head. But it seems that now the only plan B is to wait, he sighed heavily. – But... ¿Wait for what? – Lincoln sat on his bed only to look on the ground, because he knew that if he considered the sky the fall would be more painful.

 **¿What will become of the future?**

 **But the days they left.**

 _ **The Loud House: Lincoln Homecoming**_

 _Chapter 2 A place to call home_

 _Being so far from home  
_ _We remember the love of being.  
_ _A native of that father neighborhood,  
_ _That also saw us grow.  
_ _The silence, accomplice of cats, boyfriends and melancholy  
_ _Gives man a sadness  
_ _That Liera and ruthless  
_ _Licks a pain, beats a love._

"Away from home"-A.N.I.M.A.L.

 _ **Today**_

A repetitive dream, that was: a dream that used to be repeated several times in his head. A dream or a nightmare. It was always the same: it shot and ran, between the storm and the sand particles, that there was no human form to tell absolutely everything that flew between him and the field. He saw the fire in the desert and didn't know whether to shoot or wait for it to be an ally. He recognized the shooting of an M16 in its various variants, including an assault carbine and the shot of an Ak-47 Russian type. He was trying to look, but he didn't know where. The night could hardly show anything, could scarcely distinguish some lights in the cloud of sandy dust.

– ¡Run!

The captain of his squadron was screaming in the west direction. He ran as hard as he could try to dodge the obstacles he could visualize despite his cloudy vision of the storm. He felt that there was someone behind him or at the sides, but he could not distinguish the barely visible silhouettes between all that sand. He ran almost blindly, until his right boot felt something... a pressure different from the sand or fragments of rock and concrete, something metallic that seemed to have reacted to his footstep... remembered that moment perfectly, only spent seconds. His ears buzzed, and his body rose violently. He did not feel anything at the time when the fire occurred, nor the fragments of shrapnel entering his other leg, nor the shock wave or even the pain of his leg such as shredded flesh, charred cloth, and shattered bone. He just saw how everything revolved around, as if his eyes were the lens of a camera thrown into any direction in the air. He wanted to feel the fire, but his nerves had been shattered. Everything looked in slow motion, for seconds it was rising from the ground, it seemed to be taking flight, and finally, like a bird, it flew out of that war zone. His arms moved unconsciously, he could barely move them into the sky, as if at that time he was having a dream within a dream.

Next thing he knew, he was lying on the floor. He kept looking at the sky, which at times was clear, leaving to see a starry sky and a white moon. His right arm rose to the firmament, only to try to touch those little lights that remained infinitely distant, to feel them on his fingers and to know that this was real... and his eyes opened with him in that position lying on his bed, with his arm Extended to the roof of his room, open the five fingers and the palm of his hand, pointing towards the wood that was a few feet away from it.

Lincoln felt the sheets of his bed on his left foot, and then moved the toes of that foot to try to move the other's. The only answer he had was a lost sensation, he felt nothing from the knee down. He realized it was real once again. He closed his right hand and stood looking at the ceiling, trying to move his left arm realized that it was under something, or rather someone. He looked to his right and there was a beautiful girl asleep. Lincoln recalled that he was home again, was not on a battlefield full of dirt, dust and sand, but on a soft bed next to a little girl who saw him as a daughter sees his father. He smiled and kissed her forehead, seeing her asleep was an image that made her feel very strong in her chest, a person who represented her home and a large part of that house.

He carefully slipped his arm and slowly liberated himself until he took it out completely. He cared most absolutely to awaken Lily, as he did not want to disturb a sleep as soothing as the face of his sister presumed. The tucked with the blankets, trying not to get into the cold in the morning. I looked at her and felt a little envious, because she also wanted to have that kind of dreams, in which one doesn't want to wake up because she knows that she is living something that brings peace to her soul. She could afford to have such a peaceful dream, with a clean conscience of every sin of violence against other beings, and without the horrible feeling of seeing someone dead in their hands. She had clean hands and so her dreams were so quiet that they could not be disturbed so easily. But not him, ¿how to sleep every night with blood-stained hands? The answer was that it must be much stronger than a bull to live with such a heavy burden and a vacuum where his soul should be.

Lincoln sat on his bed to look at the floor of his room. His prosthesis was on the side of his bed. The straps and the part that was fastened to his leg were unfastened. Lincoln wanted to get out of his bed, but he knew that without all that was there, barely and with the help of the walls could give small jumps forward. That would wake everyone up, and I didn't want to do that. He took the part of a material like latex or plastic and began to accommodate it in the stump of what was left of his knee. He placed it in the manner that had been explained to him and as he had understood things; The first time you finished placing the first part of your prosthesis. A small leash came out below that part of latex/plastic/leather. I didn't know what that thing was, but I thought it was a synthetic material. He took his metal leg and put the strap inside a hole in the prosthesis and accommodated it inside, where he arranged to accommodate the strap at a point of adjustment that did not remain so tight or so loose.

All that process made him have memories of when he got up from his bed, he could just go anywhere he wanted. Now that was his life and the way he had to start each of his days, and at the end of it he had to do the whole process again, but backwards. He even said internally that he missed when he was just tying his shoelaces and ready. But doing it or not was no longer a decision for him, now if he did not want a crutch that will help him to do the same as that prosthesis in a way a little easier and more practical, as before he had to put it on his stump every day. To all this, he simply gave a heavy sigh and went to the exit of his room, not without first looking again at Lily. It was something reassuring to see her sleep, that made her nostalgic for a simpler, more innocent one, where her conscience was free from all sin.

A few hours later the girls from the home would get up from their beds. Lily was confused because Lincoln was not there, but those thoughts quickly faded away when a delicious scent flooded the whole house. What was that, but the delicious smell of hot cakes in the morning. The four girls down the stairs into the dining room, and there were Lincoln and his mother chatting.

– Ronnie was telling me a lot of things throughout this month, I'm still surprised when I remember that she told me he was put in charge of the restaurant. I even told her that she was now the Master Chef – she recounted, laughing together with her mother.

– Yes. Ronnie is a fantastic chef, when we've been together she knows how to prepare delicious things. – The lady answered, enjoying seeing her son tell anecdotes with a smile on her face.

– Yes, and I knew he liked the kitchen, I really knew, but when he told me that I was impressed. – Lincoln had a plate with a half-eaten hot cake at his side – in fact, she taught me how to make them. – he took his fork and stabbed him in his fluffy breakfast. I must say that they are not as good as the ones she does... but I do what I can. – He put the breakfast piece in his mouth and tasted it smiling. His mother was happy to see him like this. But Lincoln at the same instant saw his sisters at the foot of the door, watching them.

– Ah, girls, we were waiting for you. – He said, to stand up from his seat. – He added, heading into the kitchen.

– ¿Lincoln, what's all this? – Leni asked confused, although it seemed nice to wake up and meet her family sharing and smiling.

– It's a surprise. – Lincoln replied from the kitchen.

– ¿A surprise? – Leni asked again, with a somewhat curious smile about what her brother had said.

– I like surprises. – said Lily, smiling.

– ¿And what's the surprise, brother? – Lana asked settling in her chair.

– Now you will see. – Lincoln began to walk on his back and in his hands brought a tray full of hot cakes – I hope you like them. – He left them at the table, and all the girls were impressed."

– Oh my God, Lincoln. – Leni began to smile at her brother's surprise.

– I really hope you like them. – Lincoln said, leaving the tray full on the table.

– ¿Did you make them, daddy? – Lily was excited.

– Eeeeh yup – Lincoln responded by putting the syrup, butter and cream to the center of the table – Ronnie taught me how to make them last week and I said, ¿Why not? – He added, looking at each of his sisters, who had their eyes on the hot cakes – ¿What are you waiting, girls? Go ahead.

Lincoln's words seemed like the exit shot for each one to start grabbing his breakfast. Lana started stepping strong while grabbing a large portion of 5 or 6, while Leni grabbed 3, Lily was a little slower and just grabbed 2, and Lucy quietly grabbed 4. They all put syrup, honey and other things to accompany their breakfasts.

– Let's do this. – Said Lana, starting to eat with nothing more to wait. The first bite was exquisite. – ¡Oh God! – She cried, looking at her breakfast, – ¡This is really tasty! – Lana was still enjoying her breakfast.

– Ah.– Leni gave him a little blush – Linky, this is delicious – her smile said it all.

– Thanks. I'm glad you like it.

Lincoln looked cheerful when he heard that his sisters were eating the hot cakes happy.

– Daddy, ¿how did you learn to make them? – Lily smiled at her while she tasted her fluffy delicacies.

– Well... Thanks to Ronnie. – Lincoln smiled to his younger sister." They all tasted the hot cakes with smiles on their faces, but Lucy looked at them thoughtfully. She was hungry, there was no doubt about it, plus the tempting aroma of those Hot cakes made water to the mouth. Lucy just cut off one that already had honey. She put the fork in his mouth... A dimple was marked on his cheeks. She could not help giving a smile, along with a light blush that she took the test that hot cake.

– Mmm... – That action by trying something already so tasty was made to expect from Lucy, although it was somewhat discreet, the others noticed and saw it with a smile. She felt noticed and somewhat distressed. But they didn't blame her, that breakfast was delicious.

– Don't worry Lus, it's okay. – Lincoln smiled at his sister, not Judging her, but thankful that she would let her enjoy her breakfast.

Soon, all the girls were satisfied, happy and ready to start with their day. Mostly Lana, although no one knew where she had found room for most of the hot cakes.

– Oh God... That was delicious... Lemme tell you what. – Lana grabbed her belly satisfied by everything she had eaten.

– Yeah, I can tell, he heh. – Lincoln was heard from the kitchen.

– Yeah... – Lana pulled out her cell phone and checked the time – ¡Damn it! It's late... – She got up right away, heading into the room.

– Hey, Lana... ¿So you're going to talk to principal Johnson today? – inquired Lily, who in those moments was already getting ready to go to school.

– ¿It was today?... – Her sister gave a slap in her face. – Oops... ¿how could I forget?... – considered the dining room – Well... From what happened yesterday with our brother, I guess I couldn't blame myself – she kept thinking about what to do when she went back to the kitchen, and listened to her brother washing the dishes, so she immediately came up with an idea. – Hey, Linc... ¿Do you think you can take Lily to school today? "He asked something hurried," Lincoln peeped from the kitchen, drying a plate.

– Uh, yeah, I can Lana, don't worry. – Lincoln left the plate on the table and wiped his hands with the towel – ¿what time does it have to be?

– It's got to one o' clock, dad. – Lily cheerful replied, for her father would take her to school and talk to her principal and her teacher.

– Well, I do, Lana, don't worry. – nodded Lincoln is happy to be able to spend that day with his little sister.

– All right Linc. – Lana threw some keys from a car that Lincoln caught without much difficulty, as if he had already practiced his traps before. – Here, you'll need them. – She said, opening the main door. – Linc, it took me a long time to rebuild it. – Then she went to Lily, – I see you Lyl. – She kissed him on the cheek and took a small backpack. – See you girls, see you, Mom. – Lana was hurried, but stopped just a second when she remind something important and returned only to say goodbye to her brother with a kiss on the cheek. – See you later, Linc. – At the end of saying that, he set off quickly to his work.

Lincoln touched his cheek, having a very strong feeling that ran through his chest. Then he looked at the keys he had in his hands and wondered what Lana was talking about that he was going to need them. He walked to the front door of the house, and saw her parked in front of the garage. A red pickup, looked something Old, But Lana had told him that she had rebuilt it.

Lana had rebuilt that van? Lincoln was impressed. He came up to lift the bonnet to see the engine and everything looked perfect. Even the engine was shining. Where did Lana get it? It looked new and a very good one. Lincoln smiled at that van and returned home with the keys in his hands, ready to take Lily to school.

– ¿Ready, Lily? – He asked his little sister, smiling, who was taking her backpack and carrying her things.

– Yes, Daddy. She went to the exit, until she saw Leni go down the stairs towards them.

– Hello Linc. ¿Where are you going? - She looked smiling and camped out for talking to her brother and her little sister.

– Oh Leni, I'm going to take Lily to school, ¿do you want to come? – he answered by showing him the keys to the wool truck.

– Oh... ¿Lana lent you to Lucille…? – Leni asked, something discouraged.

– Yes, Leni... ¿Wait, did she call the pick-up Lucille? – Lincoln raised an Eyebrow, But next to a smile.

– Yes... It was because she liked it very much and said she was like her "baby". – Leni again lowered her countenance.

– Heh heh, well, ¿would you like to come, Leni? – Lincoln didn't know he had a sister, but there was something strange, somewhat melancholy.

– No Linky, don't worry. I'll wait here, don't worry. – She said firmly, though she looked somewhat sad, but she smiled not to worry him.

– Leni, ¿are you, all right? – Lincoln knew she was hiding something, until Lily intervened between the two.

– Hey Leni, ¿did you remember to take your pills? – Lily stood amid both, only to see her.

– Oh... You're right, Lily. Sorry. – Leni smiled confidently at her little sister.

– Well let's go for them, we still have time dad and me. – Lily took the hand of her older sister and took her upstairs.

Lincoln knew very little that Leni had depression, there were hardly any leads to that conclusion, but if it was that, then losing his dreams had affected her much more than she imagined. Leni may have never been very smart, but she was one of the most important girls in her heart and now that she was in her home she might try to help her. Help him find a new dream.

And maybe find a dream on his side.

Lincoln went up The stairs To talk to Leni, she saw them both in the bathroom with the pill bottle. Leni had already taken some of the pills from her vial.

– Hey, Leni,... ¿what's the matter? – Lincoln went to the bathroom to see them.

– No... It's nothing Linky... I just felt bad for a moment, but I'm fine. – Leni kept her medication in the bathroom cabinet.

– Well But... I just saw you a little bad and wanted to see you. – Lincoln approached them. Discreetly.

– Don't worry, Daddy. Leni's fine, she just needed to take her pills. – Lily responded by trying to make sure that they weren't nervous about the above, mostly because they didn't want to worry her brother.

– Yeah, Linc... Do not worry. – said Leni smiling tired of her brother. They both went to the older sisters ' room for Leni to rest.

– Hey Leni, if you need anything just tell me, ¿Okay? – asked his brother, surrounding with his left arm – I don't want to see you down, I want you to be always up.

– ¿So, I can't go down the stairs? – Asked Leni confused – ¿So how am I going to go down to dinner, Linc? – Lincoln laughed at his sister's words.

– I don't mean that, Leni. – He clarified, directing her to his room, –Just… stay calm, ¿Okay, precious? And I'm nervous. – Linc kissed Leni's forehead, which made him calm down.

– Ok... – She smiling her brother – Oh. By the way, I wanted to give you something. – Leni entered her room and searched for something in the chest of drawers near her bed, then went back to Lincoln and spread it. It was a little cell phone, and he recognized it instantly, as that was the old mobile of Lori.

– Hey... Lori's phone. – He looked at Leni with a smile, remembering.

– Yeah, she left it when it was no longer useful, and I decided it would be a good idea to give it to you, so we would always be in touch. – She answered him with the same smile that he gave him.

– Thank you, Len...-thanked him Lincoln, hugging his sister, she did the same and they stayed like that for a few moments. Lily didn't want to stop that moment between Lincoln and Leni, but the time moved fast, and they had to leave.

– Daddy... Not for nothing, but we must go now. – said Lily in a hasty tone.

– I'll be back soon, and if you need me... – Lincoln pointed out the Cell – Call me. – He and winked eye to Leni, which she took with a smile and both eyes closed.

– Well... Come on, Lily. – Lincoln dedicated a last smile to his sister and hurried down the stairs.

When he opened the door, outside at the entrance was a funeral caravan. Lincoln did not overlook it and became interested in who was there: Haiku... Lucy's gothic friend came out of there, in a completely dark dress, something a little sinister, which undoubtedly revealed her personality, without any expression. She had come for Lucy, but seeing him standing on the porch was paralyzed. His face, which held an expressive gaze, was completely surprised, without being able to look away even for a second. Lincoln raised a greeting hand, and Haiku raised his own timidly, for he could not believe that Lincoln was standing there. She even thought she was hallucinating, seeing a ghost, and although that was not so far from the reality for Lincoln, she simply saw it and did not believe it.

Lucy appeared behind her siblings, hanging her backpack, ready to go to her college, but not without saying goodbye to Lincoln with a kiss on the cheek and a hug. That's what made it feel good. The Loud girl went down the steps of the porch and Haiku looked at her confused, why she had not told her, that her brother was coming back, she simply nodded his gaze... Before she left, looking only at his brother, Lucy raised His left hand to say goodbye for the second time of his ex-soldier, who was saying goodbye in the same way. Lucy went up to the funeral caravan and Haiku did the same thing.

– ¿Why didn't you tell me that your brother had returned, Lucif? – Haiku asked his sister of darkness, who did not answer, simply deflected his gaze toward his brother, keeping the most absolute silence – Your mouth is again sealed... But your lyrics will reveal the truth to me, don't think I don't know that loneliness, Lucy. – She said, launching the funeral carriage.

Lincoln smiled slightly, because he thought that Haiku and Lucy had become best friends, and it felt very strange, well, ¿when did you see someone being picked up in a funeral carriage? But it didn't really matter, it was someone he trusted for Lucy.

So, he just relaxed and opened the door of the truck, sat in the driver's seat and opened the door to his sister. She went up and with a smile she saw her father. Lincoln examined everything, the steering wheel, the mileage behind, the rearview mirrors, the shifter. It didn't look like a military Convoy and less an armored Hummer, so it seemed better.

But what struck him most was that on the steering wheel were the chromed letters of Lucille.

– ¿Are you ready, Lily? – Lincoln asked for a key to the ignition relay.

– Ready, daddy. – she said excited to go for the first time to school with his father. On the first turn of the key, the van started purring like a cat. – Je Jeh Lucille seems to like you.

– Wow... ¿What does Lana feed this baby? – Lincoln smiled feeling the corresponding truck.

– I don't know, but it always gives him maintenance. Said Lily, stroking the leather seats she had put in her van.

– Well, ¿what are we waiting for?

At the end of saying this, the former soldier took off the handbrake, thrusting reverse and taking course to the road of the school where he had already studied many years ago. He knew the way back and forth for so many years that he had studied there. In addition, He recognized every one of the streets while driving. At times I drove slowly, in others slow, because I wanted to see each of those streets to feel the nostalgia go up his back. To contemplate the places and the memories that each of those things had. He did not take off the hands of the steering wheel because he did not really have a driver's license, so he should be very careful not to be fined. Though that no longer mattered when they arrived at Lily's school. Lincoln turned off the van and got up only to see the institution, where he had lived so much and so many experiences. He was his second home during his first years of academic training, and now he saw it as a symbol of his childhood and adolescence.

He used to think that place made time slow. Classes used to last forever. The tests in some cases made him explode his head. The recesses, which were expected so much anticipation. Physical education classes always left him sweaty. And the constant heavy jokes of the love of his life, Ronnie Anne, the long and extensive looks that he dedicated so indiscreetly to miss DiMartino, the projects, tasks and studies that had to do every month or week... Seeing that school after so much time of the first time he left there, I thought he would look like someone superior, someone who would say he overcame that school and the people there... But now he wanted to go back to the eternal days of his childhood and adolescence, in that era so far away.

– Come on, dad, the classes are about to begin. – Lily was already at the entrance and was calling him to go with her.

– Uh... Yes, Lily. – Lincoln stopped remembering and focused on today and now. With his sister... With his adopted daughter. – Sorry... But when I saw this entry I started to remember my school days. – He said, walking with her through the entrance.

– ¿Oh yeah? ¿And how they were like? – The question of her again summoned the nostalgia of the former soldier, was simply left to invade by the memories of a simpler era...

– Well, my child... – Linc a hand in her sister's little head, stroking, smiling as she added – it was like living an eternal day.

Walking down the halls of the school was like a parade of memories for Lincoln. Lockers on both sides of the hallways, water fountains placed strategically in some parts, the boys ' and girls ' baths, and the upper halls. There was nothing that didn't bring nostalgia to Lincoln. Much more his classroom, all looked at him with a melancholy face. Until she got to the office of Principal Johnson, whose door was engraved with that name, Lily was nervous because she didn't want her dad to hear everything she had to say, let alone her teacher, but she didn't really have options. Though she was glad her father had accompanied her to this place full of memories. He also felt something wrong because his father had to listen to everything that she had to declare about her attitudes.

Lincoln hit director Johnson's door gently.

– One moment, for Please. – The principal spoke to the other side of the door in the main , in the end, his teacher ended up becoming principal of the school... He couldn't to avoid feeling good about that achievement and it was not for less, after all she had been the one who had taught her for so many years of academic training.

As she opened the door, Miss Johnson was no longer a lady, but a lady somewhat affected by her age. It had to be around 50 or maybe it reached 60, with its always loyal turtleneck sweater and glasses with a leash that held them when not wearing them. He looked at Lily, and as he raised his head and saw one of his best students, he covered his mouth, froze to have him there in front.

– Hello, Miss Johnson... – Hailed Lincoln, as much as a Man like A boy.

– God... I see it and I do not believe it... – mused the principal, accommodating their lenses to corroborate that his vision did not fail. Indeed, it was not an illusion of his eyes or something, was his pupil to whom life had taken to Afghanistan, and now he was again in front of her, not as a young man, but as a male adult, and on the eve of his 24 springs. He put his hands on the shoulders of the former soldier, that pupil of his time as a teacher had already returned from the Afghan field – Lincoln... ¿how long has it been?

Lincoln smiled at his teacher and quietly responded

– well, that question is difficult, teacher. ¿Since I graduated? ¿Or since I left? – He said without removing his smile.

– He he... Wow... I really do see it... But I don't believe it, Lincoln. – Principal Johnson appreciated not only the factions of her pupil's face, but all that had grown in all that time.

– Well, I guess all my sisters did the same thing when they saw me. – Replied Lincoln taking his little sister's hand.

– I understand, Lincoln. – Principal Johnson nodded – but please come in, we have a lot to talk about. – She moved aside for her student and sister to enter. Lincoln could appreciate that he had decorated the address with many of his things and memories, even on his desk, amid all things, there was a picture of her and coach Pacowski holding a baby... Then she had finally been able to form a family. ¿Who Had they already achieved that dream? Lincoln did not know... But he wondered what it would have been like if his brothers in arms had lived to see that future that would never be. How would it have been... if Clyde had survived?

– I really expected your sister Lana or Leni to come, as they are the ones who are most on Lily's slope. But I never thought I'd see you today, Lincoln. – the director sat at her desk still without removing her smile from seeing an old, well-known face, and better yet, of a pupil whose trail was no longer visible in Royal Woods.

– Well... Me neither, if I'm honest, but here I am. – Lincoln smiled at his teacher. -A few weeks ago, I got the military drop and last week I returned. – He said, surrounding his sister with his arm.

– Well, I guess I speak for all and everyone when I say it's a pride to see you again, I remember you were one of the best students we could have. And I also remember you were on the honor roll with Rusty, Zach, Liam and Clyde. – When he mentioned Clyde, Lincoln dropped his head. The simple fact of remembering his best friend and brother of all life was something... that broke his heart and soul.

– Yes... We were the best... – Lincoln's tone was off compared to what he had been talking about.

– Lincoln... I was at his funeral. It really was something that broke my heart and... I never thought to go to the funeral of one of my students. – The director took off her glasses and began to carve her eyes. – I thought one or two of my students would go to my funeral... But never the other way around. Ahhh... I'm sorry, Lincoln, but like you and many others, I really appreciated Clyde, just seeing him inside a coffin was... a very hard blow... I can't even imagine what it was like for you – he finished saying to put the lenses back on.

– Yes... It was a very hard blow... – Lincoln did not keep his eyes out of his hands. He made a titanic effort to resist blinking, because when he did he saw it in his arms, with the body full of gunshot wounds, bleeding and accepting the cold hand of the pious death that offered him to end his suffering. – But don't worry, Miss Johnson. – Clyde was a great man, an excellent friend and a soldier who fought for his country. And... He commented, remembering the last days of his friend. – The best brother a man could desire...

– I can imagine it, Lincoln. – Teacher Johnson smiled at her former student, already trying to put aside the melancholy of moments ago. – Well... *Ahem* With-as said Lincoln, it's a pride to see you again. – Director Johnson's mood began to improve – ¿And how did you get your military low? I heard you were in service for four years. – added the former teacher, while taking a paper from her desk to write something.

– There were five of them, Miss Johnson. this year also counted. I was in Kabul for five years, and a few months ago I was getting ready to come home... You could say that, well... I did my duty well and eventually I had to cover the terrorist attacks. Although I didn't get back home for those reasons.

– ¿Oh no? ¿Then why was it, Lincoln? – Miss Johnson turned it over to see him.

– Well... It was for something oblivious to the time I had to stay, I still had three months to go home and end my military service with honors... But... – The former soldier lifted the right part of his trousers so that his teacher saw the leg of metal. – Destiny had... other plans...

Principal Johnson gave a gasp of print and then covered her mouth when she saw the missing member of her pupil.

– My God, Lincoln... it... I'm so sorry, I had no idea it was so serious. – like the mother and the Loud sisters, she wasn't expecting that either.

"Don't worry, Miss Johnson." -The former soldier tried to reassure her with his words, and again covered his war wound well. – as I said to my sisters and my mom yesterday, it's just a scar and that's what made me come back. And the truth is, it's just one leg, I have another spare. "He said, tapping his prosthesis gently."

– I hope I'm not indiscreet, ¿but how much was the damage, Lincoln? – The Director continued to appreciate his pupil and his loss.

– Well. I stepped on an underground mine in a sandstorm, I could not see it... had the view completely cloudy. The military doctor told me that I completely lost my foot, followed by my fibula and my tibia. The damage spread throughout this... – The veteran explained, pointing out the different places on his leg. – Knee-high, the doctor told me that I still had a little of my external twin and that the intern was completely destroyed, so he had to amputate it because of the burns and that I flew several important arteries. It was fortunate that my squad mates managed to stop the bleeding in the emergency Convoy. In addition, the doctor told me that they had to extract several pieces of shrapnel from my other leg, which also suffered some severe damage in several arteries just as important. But he told me that I was very lucky that the mine had only wrecked my right, being able to keep the left, because otherwise I would be in a wheelchair, and he was right, it would have been much worse. At the end of the explanation, Lily hugged him very hard, she could not believe that her brother had gone through all that.

– I understand, Lincoln... In advance I am very sorry for your loss. – The director faced the reality of his former student who had just returned from Afghanistan.

– Is Well, Miss Johnson, unlike how much I like to be with my family and return to the people I love... – there was another pair of taps on the prosthesis – this is just a scratch, nothing compares or exceeds the company of people who represent more than a scar. – Lincoln hugged his sister.

– I'm glad to know you're still so optimistic, dear. – The teacher said, smiling. Despite his phantom limb it seemed that he was happy to be there. ¿What soldier does not yearn to return to his home?

– Yep, that's me. – Lincoln released his sister. – Well, ¿why did you call for my sisters, Lily and Lana? – He asked, rearranging in his seat.

– Oh, right, for all the emotions I've been having I almost forgot... – the principal touched the power button on his microphone and the school speakers went on – Professor Randy, ¿could you come to my office, please? – Then she stirred between the files to look for Lily's, so that a couple of minutes later when the teacher showed up, the principal had it in her hands.

Lily's teacher came in, was an older man of bitter appearance.

– Good afternoon, Director Johnson, Good... – Professor Randy stared at Lincoln, never really seen him in person, only knew him by hearsay. He had heard about how he looked, the color of his hair, eyes and skin, and that he was in Afghanistan fighting for the country – go... You must be Mr. Lincoln Loud. – He said, shaking his hand.

– Affirmative. – Replied Lincoln corresponding greeting to his sister's teacher – And you must be Lily's wrong, if I'm not mistaken.

– That's also right... – Master scrutinized the former soldier from top to bottom – ¿You know? I have heard many things about you, I imagined something very different...

– ¿Oh yes? ¿Like What? – Lincoln arched an eyebrow.

– Well, I mostly didn't think I had white hair. But even the most skeptical person can be mistaken. – The teacher admitted, sitting in a chair near the principal's desk – ¿Were you in the army, Mr. Loud?

The master was still without the veteran's gaze.

– Eeeeyup. I was on duty for five years in Afghanistan. ¿Why do you ask? Lincoln responded by looking at him attentively.

– Well... I heard several things about your... ¿Daughter, Sister? – The teacher looked at his pupil, confused, for he had never clarified what Lily was for Lincoln and expected answers from the principal or the former soldier.

Lincoln frowned a little at the question. Lily was her sister, but she saw him as a father, for... Lincoln felt a lot of nostalgia and sadness when he remembered Mr. Loud.

– She is her sister, – Replied the principal.

– That. Besides my father was in Vietnam, and I recognize an American soldier when I See It. – Said Mr. Randy scratching the forehead – by the way, it is quite a pride that a Navy soldier can join us today – that said, he rose again from his seat to make a military salute.

– Don't worry, you can sit down. Lincoln calmly said, though he was made something very curious to greet him like that. In the Navy it was normal, but at home I really didn't, and I wanted to forget it.

– Excuse me, Mr. Loud, but my father taught me that when I greet a soldier I must do as he deserves, as the fatherland has taught us and with all due respect that we owe them. – Replied the professor and then put his hand out of his forehead.

– Well, then... I am proud to serve my country... – Replied Lincoln coming down the voice by remembering all the things he had done for his nation – I guess...

– I can imagine, Mr. Loud. It's always a pride. – the teacher said smiling to the former soldier – well... Now I really expected his sister Lana or her other sister to come... Uh... ¿what was her name, excuse me? – He looked somewhat distressed at not remembering the name of Lincoln's second eldest sister.

– It's Leni. Leni Loud, Professor Randy – Replied Lincoln, a little missed by that.

– Yeah, Leni. They usually tutor their sister Lily. Plus her sister Lana is the one who has been most attentive to her sister Lily's academic development, Mr. Loud, more because her sister Lana has told me her mother... has some serious health problems, in advance my condolences, Mr. Loud – there was some respect in his s words.

– Don't worry, Professor Randy, Mom's fine, she just needs some rest. I don't think it was easy for her to keep eleven children on her own... – Lincoln remembered all those months and years that his mother had to hold the house on her own, after the death of her father.

– I can imagine, Mr. Loud. Well, anyway, knowing that you have come, I suppose you don't know the situation of Miss Lily Loud. – The teacher looked at the director, who already had the file of her student in her hands, and she in turn looked something nervous that folder.

– Well... The only thing I've known about my sister is the letters they sent me and... – said Lincoln, smiling with confidence to Lily– ... As far as I could see with my own eyes.

Lily, feeling her father's gaze, grabbed more confidence and fear vanished.

– Well, Mr. Loud, – Began the professor, taking out some papers. – Miss Lily Loud is an excellent student, I cannot deny it, has taken the best grades in the class for some years now, its average... is very outstanding and has been in the honor roll over Once. – gave Lincoln several grades of Lily, including mathematics, Spanish, sciences, all of them with more than A or A++ – Even in physical education classes and art is the best performing, all that is good. ¿What do I say, good? That's excellent, Mr. Loud.

Lincoln saw and listened to all that with a smile. If before he was proud of his sister, now he was twice as much, knowing that she was an outstanding student made him feel very good.

– God... Lily, this is amazing.

Lincoln saw and smiled at his sister, was completely stunned. The little girl also smiled... but in a somewhat more timid and discreet way, because she knew she was coming.

– Yes, it is a very amazing thing, Mr. Loud. But we are concerned about something of her, In fact, I have talked a lot with his sister Lana and Leni, and I hope that they have taken it well, as a council so that their mother can speak with her... – The teacher looked Lincoln's eyes. – She... She is a very good girl, but for a few months we have had complaints from her other classmates and some teachers because Lily has attacked them, both physically and verbally.

– Wait... ¿What? ¿Why? – The face Merry of Lincoln changed to one of concern.

– Well... Your sister didn't want to explain why. We have several theories that we have supported with what we have seen and of their behaviors and it is What... – The professor clarified his throat – She gets hurt when we talk about you... – Lily, when she heard that again, shrugged her shoulders, while Lincoln listened attentively to what the teacher said she was confused.

– ¿How? I don't understand, please explain, Professor Randy. – Lincoln was settling in his seat, Even Trying to process what he had heard.

– Listen, Mr. Lincoln, we have tried to explain many things to your sister. And now... more than anything we want to help you understand that there are times and places where certain behaviors and words cannot be appropriate, and What If you have problems, tell us what happens to try to help you. – Lily shrugs again, I was thinking about all the times I was saying what happened to that hypocrite over there, but I never listened to him, and the others did, so they had put her in so much trouble – Plus we don't want her to keep attacking her Companions. – He finished saying in a quiet way.

– Professor Randy, I ask you to explain. ¿Why are you telling me this? – Lincoln asked completely serious.

The professor looked at his student somewhat indecisively, but then simply gave A sigh and said it.  
– It is... by his father Mr. Loud. – Lily hid on Lincoln's back when she heard that, thought a few moments of what the master had said, and still needed to say, did not want her to be there to hear his words.

– Hey, Miss Johnson, ¿Could Lily go out? I think this is a somewhat more delicate matter and I need her to get a little distracted.

The teacher understood the situation.

– Lily, ¿could you go out for a few moments? Your father and I will be talking, ¿okay sweetie? – The principal looked at the student and she nodded, Lincoln stood by her and accompanied her to the door. Once outside, he knelt at his height to see her in the eyes.

– Lily, I'm going to talk to your teacher and my teacher, if you want to go to the playground or the cafeteria, I'll see you in a while, ¿okay? – He said, taking her from her shoulders, to which she did not know what to say or answer, she had many things inside her that wanted to leave.

– Daddy... I hate Professor Randy... I hate this school... I hate my classmates and I hate to keep coming. – Lincoln did not know how to take those words from his sister, that revealed a lot – I just want this year to end and not have to hang this any more... Maybe change school... That's what I want most. – Lily kept her tears, though in her voice she had already broken.

– Hey Baby, ¿why do you say that? – Lincoln looked worried at his sister's blue eyes.

– Because everyone makes fun of me, they annoy me and tell me that I'm a fool and crazy for believing that you're my dad. –At this time the tears slipped down her cheeks. Lincoln simply hugged her trying to alleviate her suffering a little.

– Baby, Lily, I don't care what they say, whatever they think, or the accusations they make for making you feel bad, you'll always be my daughter. – He said, looking her in the eye again. She was still Crying, But I was Happy of what Lincoln had told him – Remember this, Lily, I love you and that's never going to change, ¿okay? – She nodded. – You are my pride, Lily, you are my everything and no matter what they say, I am your dad and always will be, ¿Do you understand?...-Lincoln did not at any time averted the gaze of Lily's eyes.

– Ye-Yes... Yes I understand it Daddy... – She nodded again with her head.

– All right... – Lincoln kissed him on the forehead to reassure himself – ¿Do you have at least one friend here? – He asked, hoping that his sister would have someone trustworthy, just as he had Clyde.

– Only Sasha... – His sister responded by lowering her gaze.

– ¿And who is Sasha? – Lincoln asked, patiently. She did not think much of the answer, so she simply said it as she was.

– Is my best friend... with her I had great moments. – Lincoln wiped his little sister's cheeks with his thumbs.

– ¿You see, Princess? You're not alone, and you know, I also used to be annoyed by being different, more than anything, a person. ¿But do you know why it was? – He said, smiling openly to his sister.

– ¿Why, Dad? – Lily began to see her father not as an adult, but as a child as well as her, with problems, with few friends and with different tastes and distractions. Certainly, although he had a group of friends, he never knew how to fit into such a broad social circle more than with his sisters.

– Because he liked me... – Lincoln smiled to remember the love of his life by making so many jokes, bothering, and sometimes even throwing or putting food in his underwear, ¿how did his bully become the love of his life overnight? – Sometimes people annoy you when they like you, just like I did. They may also annoy you because you have or do things that they do not and, so they feel jealous, or simply do so because they try to make their lives more interesting.

– Then... ¿Did Ronnie Anne bother you, Daddy? – Lily asked, improving her mood.

– That's right, Lily, and you know why I did it? – Asked, taking her at his side more -Because she wanted me to pay attention, as the girls told me at the time. If a girl annoys a boy is because he likes and eventually turned out to be true, He heh. But I also learned other things from other guys who bothered me, and it was that when you can do or be something they do not, they are jealous of you, they mock because you are different, and I have to clarify that being different is nothing wrong if you know how to prove what makes you so Different and special, and they don't feel special looking for ways to make you feel less. ¿Do you understand, baby? – Lincoln smiled at his little sister.

– Yes, Daddy, I understand well... – Lily smiled back, the words of her brother and father were making her feel much better.

– That's my Girl. – Lincoln hugged her as hard as she could, avoiding hurting her – You're my pride and pride in our family. That no one tries to make you feel bad, that you do not care what they think of you, you are you and they will always be them, in their way so wrong to be. Don't let anyone try to take away your happiness, ¿okay? – Lily smiled for all the support and understanding that her father was giving her, in addition to her advice and her unconditional affection.

– Yes, Daddy... Thank you... – Lily embraced the only paternal figure she could really remember, the one who was there in his early years of child consciousness, the one who clothed her, cared for her and worried about her, the one who went by her to the preschool, to her first years in primary, and the man who no matter how busy he was in his own home, never denied him his company. And now, I would finally see it grow again.

– Okay, Lily, now go distract yourself for a while, ¿okay? I'm going to be talking to your teacher and the principal. – Lincoln separated from her only to see her in the eyes.

– Yes, Dad – before they both parted, Lily gave a little kiss on her brother's cheek, followed by a smile – I'll be here when you're done.

– That's my girl. – Said Lincoln, stroking Lily's hair. She saw how she was walking down the halls, then touching her cheek. A person who completely represented his home. Then he looked again at the principal's door and led himself to speak to his former teacher – Excuse the Delay, But I had to say some things to my sister... – Lincoln took a seat where he was before.

– It's okay, Lincoln... We know it's a delicate subject.

The school teacher nodded, while the professor continued to look at something strange to the former soldier.

– All right, Professor Randy, ¿what do you have to tell me?... – inquired Lincoln, looking serious at the teacher and even more so for what his sister had told him about that man.

– Well, Mr. Loud, we believe that all these problems that have arisen with your Sister They've been for your father. I'd like to talk about it if you're not too upset, Mr. Loud.

Lily's teacher seemed anxious to know the story behind all that subject.

– Well, it's not something that causes me trouble to talk... But it is a matter that provoked a very deep scar in our family... – Lincoln sighed heavily, simply for reminding his father and the beginning of the problem until his horrible ending.

– I understand, Mr. Loud. ¿How was your father...?

– My father was a good man... He cared about us and our health, from my mom to every one of my sisters. Lynn Loud Signor... That was his name. Dad... God, he was the best father in the world. – Lincoln listened sad but earnest and steadfast in his words – I still wonder How He could keep with my mom a house of 10 girls and a boy... And it was because he really cared about us, he was a devoted father to his family and his children... He... was a clerk... I remember very well... and paid very well. – He finished, deflecting his gaze.

– Lincoln... If it makes you hard to talk about this, just say it. – said the principal, looking at something concerned with her student.

– Don't worry, Miss Johnson. – Lincoln sighed, for the mere memory of his father was... something that summoned the purest nostalgia. To miss a person who loves most and who has influenced so much in life.

– ¿What happened to your father, Mr. Loud?

The professor looked at the former soldier taking a mental note of what he saw in his expressions.

– Well... I guess it's already a little obvious in itself... But what happened was that the company... went bankrupt, and he ended up unemployed. Our home entered a time of crisis, and for several months, he tried to find a job that would at least give him half of what he used to earn in his old Employment...– Lincoln covered his mouth half-way when his feelings began to surface inside – My dad had found an opportunity in a business administration department... He climbed into our family van... And he never came back. – His voice was dubbed to remember the last time he saw his father Alive. And he wouldn't get better at talking – That night, the forensic police called our house... they had found the car smashed into the road; The reports said after it was the fault of a truck driver named Groose. At the speed that was going in the middle of the night and with his cargo, he had made his truck and the van collide in such a way that Vanzilla was split in half. The trucker died at the time of the collision, found it in the driver's seat, dead... Let's say he was lucky... But my dad... Well, let's just say they found enough to identify who he was. My mom, Lori and I didn't let the girls see the body, we couldn't afford any of them, not even at Lola's insistence. When they cremated him, I felt that at least he could finally rest in peace. Although we never found a place to spread his ashes, we best gave Mom the option to keep her or to find the right time... – with these words, Lincoln gave a heavy sigh.

– Well, Mr. Loud... My deepest sympathy for the death of your father. – The teacher said, settling in his Chair. – I a few years ago too... faced my father's spiritual departure.

– My dad died twelve years ago... I should have about twelve, and lily much less... – Lincoln looked at Lily's master indifferently – I lost my father at twelve... And my mother was the only sustenance we had for months and years, I still remember her... came to the... 2... 3 a.m., she had only four hours to rest, and then he had to go back to work. I hardly saw her... in fact, I didn't see much of my older sisters, or well, most of them on several occasions. The house, my younger sisters and of course, Lily, were in my care. I became, as it were, the father and mother of my home, and somehow I became the father of my baby sister. – Lincoln always remembered those times with nostalgia and sadness, remembering life after the happiness of being a child and any day. Everything just ended in a twinkle of an eye, with a call, tears and the loss of a loved one.

-I understand, Mr. Loud... Believe me, I can understand that. I'm sorry for your loss, enormously. – The professor seemed to want to look good with Lincoln, more than anything for his sister Lily.

– It wasn't easy to grow up without a father... And much less without a mother, I did not want her to stay without her dad... and just one day I turned her everything, without mom present, and without our father, I became his paternal figure... – Lincoln looked at his sister's teacher with a tear overflowing from her cheeks. – That's all I have to tell you, Professor Randy, ¿any other questions?"

The professor took that not as a question to another questioning, but as a warning that the abuses suffered by his sister should stop and never again bothered by what he represented for his daughter.

– No, Mr. Lincoln... apologized If I bothered you with... my question about his father.

– It didn't bother me at all, Professor Randy. In fact, It was something... "Relieving", as it were, talking about my dad was never something I like to talk about so openly. Yeah... testifying and convincing evidence of what it is and still is the question of Lily with me, she is my sister, but I will never deny her to tell me dad. – Lincoln finished the direct talk and although not sounding menacing, yes with a warning hidden in his words.

Lincoln's teacher noticed it, comprehending absolutely all looking with compassion at his former student.

– Miss Johnson, ¿could you give my sister the day off? I really want to spend the day with her. – Lincoln felt liberated in some way that he could not explain. The address could not be denied to his Request...

– Of course, I do, Lincoln, don't worry, I just ask you to see me try to catch up on this day and take good care of Lily, Give her all your support. – Miss Johnson felt that her heart wanted to get out of her chest. And he showed his voice bending and breaking.

– Of course, you don't need to tell me two Times. – Lincoln replied, smiling to his teacher.

– Well, Mr. Loud... It was nice to be able to meet you and talk to you about this Matter. – Professor Randy stood up with a very strong kick to morale.

– Yeah, I could say the same, Professor Randy. – Lincoln didn't want to See, but he had to do it, so he just gave it a serious look.

– Good... – He began, looking at a corner of the direction, while the principal hugged his former student.

– Take good care of your sister, Lincoln. – Director Johnson asked, hugging strongly. – Oh, I'm sorry... from your daughter. – he separated only to look him in the eye.

– Of course, you do, miss Johnson. – answered Lincoln Smiling Her teacher. While the teacher thought of the whole situation chatting with him, sighing heavily for what had happened in those moments.

– Well... If you have the time, tell your sister Lana that... it is no longer necessary to take her to the psychologist.

Lincoln hearing that he turned to the master with a face of confusion.

– ¿Excuse me? ¿Like what psychologist?

– Well, we were thinking of asking for help from a professional to analyze Lily's case.

– Someone else take care of the job, right? – inquired Lincoln, frowning. The principal reacted to that sudden change of mood.

– Lincoln, calm down please. – She asked, and grabbed him by the arm trying to calm him down.

– It is that I thought that better look for other options to avoid more problems... – The teacher excused, nervous in the attitude of Lincoln.

– ¿So that's what you do with the kids here? When you don't understand or understand their problems, ¿why not send them with someone else who understands? – in Lincoln's voice there was a deep anger and contempt for what that Imbecile had said – ¿Is this how this works? That is What Instead of sitting down and listening to a child's problems, understanding and supporting them so that they do not happen anymore, ¿is it much better to send them with someone who does listen to them? – Lincoln was furious, Lily's teacher was to feel fortunate that her teacher was there to contain him.

– That's not what I meant, Mr. Loud. – The teacher slowly regressed to Lincoln's passive-aggressive attitude.

– ¿Oh no? ¡¿Then what the hell was he talking about, huh?! That I don't see any other answer. What my sister said was true, she was afraid to go back to school because you only listen to the other girls and she never pay attention to her problems. – Lincoln accused, pointing with his finger

– Lincoln, please calm down. – The teacher had put himself amid him and Professor Randy to prevent verbal aggression from becoming physical aggression.

– You don't know the harm you can do to a girl just because you don't want to listen to her. You have no damn idea what it's like to be alone, ¡You Idiot! ¿Do you know how much a child can suffer from feeling that nothing she does goes well? – Lincoln had reached the limit of his patience, and if it wasn't personal before, now it was. – The damage my sister has received in this school is not the fault of the others. ¡It's yours! – He shouted furiously.

– Mr. Loud, calm down... – The master was already cornered in one of the corners of the direction. – Please... Do not do something you regret... – The professor said, completely frightened by the attitude that Lincoln had taken. That had already made it personal, Lincoln took it from the seven and angrily squeezed the piece of cloth in his hands to see it in the eyes.

– I'll tell you something, Randy, I've known despicable people in my life... But Just as I've known for half an hour and I hate you. I'll give you a warning, you idiot. You do not mess with my daughter again, if I find out that after this talk everything remains the same with her, I personally will come to fix the problem, which is you, ¿Did I make myself clear? – The teacher, frightened, nodded his head in the absence of words. – You do not mess with my family again, with blood is that this will never happen again.

Lincoln raised his fist, something that did not pass unnoticed by both. The teacher tried to stop him, and make him come to his senses, and the master saw him frightened.

– ¡Lincoln, Stop It Now! – Director Johnson shouted desperately.

Lily was in her locker, checking her notebooks, books, and several things she had kept there. In one part, there was a picture of a few years ago of his father and she always had in mind, until he heard a few boots down the aisle, turning the view saw his dad walking towards her with a somewhat carefree smile.

– ¡Dad! ¿How'd it Go? He asked, closing his locker and jumping to hug him.

-Well... I spoke to your teacher and I think we came to a good deal. – Lincoln accepted the hug with a smile, and added looking into her eyes – They won't bother you again.

– Really, Daddy? – She smiled completely relieved to learn that the abuse she suffered at school would eventually stop. "And what did you do to convince him?" -Lily smiled equally to her father.

– Well, let's just say I had a very convincing talk with him. – He said, rising and holding her hand. – Oh, by the way, I had you expelled this week and the other, so let's have some fun together.

– ¿Huh? ¿But wh...?

– Don't ask Lily, just enjoy these two weeks, okay? – He interrupted her, smiling with confidence, and then winked an eye upon him."

– Uh... Okay Daddy... – Assented Lily, confused, as they were leaving school to address Lucille. Well and All, Rose Happy To be able to spend two weeks with his dad.

Lincoln went up to the truck and tore it up to go home. He went with a quiet smile, for, if the master did not understand that way that his sister was not a simple object he could stop listening as if nothing were, then them I would teach the bad things about respect for the students.

The way back home was not Long, but yes was curious, as Lincoln was still driving slowly to avoid any inconvenience. Everything followed its normal course until it passed through the street where the home of the McBride family was. Lincoln stopped there, for a long time he did not know anything about Mr. McBride, or Harold and much less Howard, and seriously had to talk to them, it was necessary because the burden of guilt that had forced him to do... Maybe not now, maybe not at the time, but I had to.

– Hey Lily... ¿Wouldn't you like to make a stop? – He asked with his voice turned off, and thinking well of what he would do.

– ¿A stop? – she looked at him confused, ¿what kind of a stop would it be? – Yeah, yeah I would like it Dad...

The day seemed to go a lot weirder than she imagined. Lincoln turned around to park Lucille at the door of McBride's home.

As he opened the car's door, he watched the path sighing heavily. "¿What the hell are you doing here, Lincoln? You know that maybe they don't want to see you ever again"

– I know... But I must... For Clyde, I can't just escape from this, I must confront this. – he told himself almost in a whisper. "¿And what will you tell them? ¿I'm Sorry? ¿What Would you have preferred to be you? ¿That you wouldn't want this to happen? " – ¿I don't know, okay? I have to... For Clyde...

– ¿Who are you talking to, Dad? -Lily was still confused and asked about the conversation that Lincoln had with himself.

– No... It's nothing, Lily... I'm just… Talking to myself... – he answered, advancing along with his sister at the doors of the McBride home. "It wouldn't be a coward to go back to the truck now that you can..." – Yeah, I know, but we're here... And we can't go back having come this far... – He touched the door of the McBride's home a couple of times.

He waited patiently for an answer on the other side, thinking of the words he would pronounce, in what he would do. A simple "hello" would be enough to start with a conversation. Say the usual: "Hello Mr. McBride, hello Mr. McBride..." And that the conversation took the course to take. There was not much science in it, but there was in all that situation, in all that was to be said about the son of the family, in the decision he took to accompany him to hell, in the news that he would return home just so that his body was buried three meters in the graveyard, and above all the pain that meant losing a son as Dear and unique as he... In peace, sons bury their parents; In the war, parents bury their sons. Lincoln waited together to Lily For a whole minute, he felt that they would not open or possibly were not at home. He was thinking about all the possibilities. And it all pointed to that they just didn't want to talk to him. Lincoln sighed, if it was then it was clear that they despised him for having snatched his son, but not directly. He took Lily from her shoulder and lined up again towards the truck, at least he could say that he tried, and Although he failed, he testified that his friend was very important to want to talk to his parents.

– Lincoln...

A somewhat sharp male voice called him from the door. As he turned his gaze, he saw Mr. McBride. Like the adults of their childhood, they also suffered the marks of time, perhaps much more for the loss of their son. Their looks did not show hatred or resentment, simply melancholy. And the first to speak had been Howard.

– ¿How are you, son?

Mr. Harold spoke without many emotions, what should be said at that time should be said already, and if Lincoln wasted that opportunity, I would not have it again Turn, no longer Would Second chances and he know it beforehand. He approached cautiously and looked at them both in the eye.

– Hello, Mr. McBride... – Greeted, addressing each One – Hello... Mr. McBride... – Both looked at him when he heard his surnames.

– Hi Lincoln – They both responded almost at the same time.

– I... I'm fine, I just came to visit you and... Well, see if everything was fine... – He said even with his younger sister's shoulder in his hand. She looked at the scene something strange but Even So quiet.

– We're fine, Lincoln... not completely well But... at least we have health and that has always been the important thing. – Harold answered with A thread of voice.

– ¿How are your sisters? – Howard asked Lincoln, looking at him and his younger sister.

– Well... They are very well. – "Happy that I came home." He kept those words because it was really necessary, not because he wanted to, would be like telling a joke of very bad taste.

– I can imagine it, Lincoln... – Responded Howard.

– ¿And how's your mom? – Harold asked, swallowing.

– She's... Okay, a little sick but really good. – Replied the veteran, nodding his head and hiding his hands on his trouser pockets.

– Yeah... we heard something that she was not very good health... I hope he'll recover soon. – said Mr. Harold.

A somewhat uncomfortable silence was made present in those moments. Lincoln had the words, but they were stuck in his throat; wanted to talk to them, But I could barely look them in the eye. The death of his best friend had not been his Fault, but in his heart it was. If Clyde and he had never been friends, Maybe I would be there with them two, but the world was not such to just want one thing and the next day everything was magically solved. Absolutely everything had a consequence, and no matter how much you wanted to reverse every decision, you just couldn't. It was not unfair, you just had to adapt to the rules of the game, no more painful and damned that these were...

– Lincoln, ¿wouldn't you like to come over for a cup of coffee? – Howard revived the flame of the conversation, Lincoln looked up to that proposal – There are cookies for your sister if you like.

Lily, hearing the word "Cookies" She smiled And Lincoln thought of Howard's proposal while he still didn't know what to say.

– Ye-Yes, Mr. McBride... I would like a coffee... – He answered, supporting the look as hard as it seemed.

– Go on, son, you're at home. – Harold and Howard turned away to give way to Lincoln and Lily. He let her go in front and then take the address inside the home. The first step inside came with some nostalgia. Mr. Harold surrounded him with one of his arms in a friendly manner, though still with a little sadness. By posing his hand on the former soldier's shoulder, Lincoln felt that he was squeezing him softly. On reaching the sitting-room, Mr. Harold pointed to the coach and armchairs which Had There.

– Lincoln, you and your sister take a sit please, I think we have a lot to talk about.

Those words resonated in Lincoln's head. Nodding, Guide His sister to the parlor. He knew that home as much as his, and had not changed much, except for the paintings on the walls and some pictures, but everything looked the same as he remembered. As he passed by the chimney, he saw the pictures of the family McBride, Clyde, Harold and Howard; Some simply with one of the members of the family and others with two or three, but the image of the son of the family was the most abundant, and Lincoln appreciated them with some pain in the chest. Lincoln looked away, resisting falling on his knees and crying over the loss that had hurt the most in that house. Upon taking a seat, Howard looked at Lincoln, there was a lot to say, many things to talk about and a lot to tell... But again, the silence became present, if there was so much to talk about, ¿Why Not just drop the words there and then? The only logical answer that could be given was that they simply had to wait for Howard to bring the coffee and the cookies, so they could talk. Mr. Harold was still watching Lincoln, waiting for some word from the ex-soldier.

– And... ¿How Have you been all this time, Mr. McBride? – Lincoln looked at something distracted from Mr. Harold, who, listening to that, set aside his thoughtful gaze to focus on the scarcely-returned war.

– We have... been very well Lincoln, really both Howie and I have been fine. He's gotten another job in an office, he's got something Small, But I feel it's perfect for him, I'm still working... Not much has changed, although we were in a time of recovery. – He said, looking into the kitchen waiting for her husband with the coffee and cookies.

– I understand, Mr. McBride... – Said Lincoln, resisting the desire to say nothing related to Clyde until Howard was together with them in the courtroom.

– Yeah... I will not lie to you, son, we were for a few months in The Stages _Post Mortem_ of our son... You know, like sadness, denial, depression and a very painful and slow acceptance... Even recovering a little bit from Clyde's death. – Harold's voice, though sad, was serious and direct. Lincoln and he couldn't evade the subject forever.

– Yeah... I understand, Mr. McBride... I went through the same thing when... when it happened to my dad. All my sisters went through that, some overcame it much slower than others...– Lincoln slowly began to feel shivering just to remember what the loss of was a loved one.

Howard was taking a while, for he did not know exactly what to give Lily; I thought it would be a good idea to give him latte. Although they had some chocolate powder for her.

– Hey, Lily, ¿would you like some coffee with milk or chocolate milk?

At the end of the question, Mr. Howard swallowed the conversation in the courtroom. Like her husband, she was somewhat melancholy and in the thread of her voice it was very noticeable.

Lily thought for a moment the answer she would give when she heard the conversation that Mr. Harold and his father had.

– Hey, just a little chocolate milk, sir... Ehhh...

– Just tell me Howard, Lily, you don't have to tell me sir. – he responded by giving a sincere smile to the girl from the kitchen. – Milk with chocolate, then – he finished saying, placing two tablespoons of chocolate in the cup where Lily would drink.

She also smiled at Mr. Harold, seemed to feel something sad without knowing by What But at the same time something uncomfortable because she had no idea of the story behind her father and the Lords she had seldom seen in her childhood, much less in her passing through puberty. Although I remembered having seen them a gray afternoon at a funeral of a young man with the same skin tone as Mr. Harold. That day he felt a great sorrow for them and more for the man in the kitchen, whom he remembered with such sadness to see him hugging the coffin.

– Lincoln... We know what you came for... And we thank you so much that you came to us... – Mr. Harold put his hands in front of his mouth while still holding like Lincoln and her husband the desire to mourn.

Howard came out of the kitchen with a full pot of coffee, three cups with the black liquid and a cup with the symbol of Jack one eye, with chocolate milk for Lily and sparkling biscuits.

– Mr. McBride, ¿do you need help with that? – Lincoln wanted to get out of his seat to help him carry everything.

– Don't worry, son, I can do it. – The second man of the Family kindly responded by placing the tray on the table. – I hope you like it, more than anything to you, Lily. – He added, smiling the little girl, who took her cup and some Cookies.

– Thank you, Howard. – Thanked the girl.

– Thanks Howie. – Thanked Mr. Harold for drinking the cup of his coffee. – Sit down, please. Remember, we need to talk to Lincoln. – He reposed, taking it by the hand While Howard grabbed his cup and settled next to her husband, and Lincoln somewhat ungained, he took hers in his hands.

– Thank you, Mr. McBride... – he said, almost in a whisper. A brief silence accompanied the first sips of coffee and milk. When they all finished, Lincoln thought, ¿Give The first word to them or take it? First thing first, to say things as they should be.

– Mr.'s McBride... I'd like to tell you a few things. – So, Lincoln, armed with courage, took the first of his curses that tormented him and weighed him on the shoulders.

– We'd also like to talk to you about some things, Linc. – Said Mr. Howard, posing both hands in his cup.

– But we ask you to be the one who starts, son, for Please. – Followed Mr. Harold.

– First of all... Thank you for being like a second parents to me. – Lincoln began, with a stop of sadness – You... supported me, you were very supportive in this difficult stage with my family. I want to thank you for the seven years that you gave us that unconditional support and the thousands of times we were offered shelter and food when we no longer possessed even half of what we used to have... And, of course, for giving me the best brother I could have wanted.

Both men's McBride gave a sigh laden with melancholy and some satisfaction by the words of the former soldier.

– And we thank you so much for having been like a second son to us, Linc. – answered Mr. Harold looking with the veteran's forehead high – We thank you for giving Clyde a brother as noble and selfless as you were, and we thank you for having and given you nineteen beautiful years of experiences and memories to our Family. – Howard clenched his eyelids by letting himself be carried away by the memories. The pain of memories. The pain of past happiness. The pain of life in the days that left.

– But... the three of us know why fate has summoned you here and now, Linc... – Mr. Howard let out what he had inside for almost two years – Because my son decided to go to Afghanistan with you... – Harold, seeing The first tears Slipping down the cheeks of her husband, surrounded him with his arms, did not want to see him again broken completely and as sad as in those months, so I wanted to show him that would be there for him.

– I know... I know... – said Lincoln, lowering his head, felt a chest pain.

– ¿You know, son?... I still remember eight years ago, three months, two weeks, one day and nine o'clock in the evening... telling me that you, his best friend, in the face of the plight of your family, had found the option to join the Navy. When you told him they couldn't stand seeing your mom asleep at 2 in the morning and going back to work at 7, you hated seeing Lori go to work in a mediocre and poorly paid job, wasting her valuable college years , you didn't want to see Luna resting Always on the couch because early had to look for a place of bad death to play with her band, which broke your heart that what made Luan so happy now was killing her for not having minimally new material for his presentations and you wished that Lynn does not leave aside her dreams of being the star athlete who always wanted to be, to work in a store that the only future she would have would be like the star of a lot of boxes...

– And that... at least we try to give your younger sisters a future... And all in exchange for the Yours. – The melancholy atmosphere continued thus with the three men of the room, attacked by the avalanche of memories – I... I don't want to lie to you, Lincoln, saying I never really questioned your decision. But it also took the future of Him. – Howard began to breathe heavily in her husband's arm as a sign of deep and great despair. – Our son Lincoln... Clyde followed you to the hell he represented Kabul, we waited anxiously for his return, ¿you know? We waited four years for his return... But the only thing we had in return was a news and a coffin with our son in it... – With those last words, Harold felt a strong pressure on his chest, and the hand that held his was pressed to the attack of the most painful memories...

– Mr. McBride... I... I'm So... – He tried to say Lincoln, But the words were lacking, everything at that time was lacking, even the air. and panted trying to pull as much as possible to try to fill his Lungs, but even that could not do properly. The atmosphere was becoming uncomfortable for Lily, who did not know what to say or do, and much less could continue to eat her cookies with total tranquility in this situation.

– ¡DON'T!... Don't say you're sorry, Linc... – Harold raised his voice for a Time, but he tried to stay calm. – Just don't say it, son... All that I want is for you to tell me one thing. – He tried to look Lincoln straight in the eye, as a policeman would do to a war criminal – ¿How did you know that he died? – He filled his lungs to the point of not holding more air and gave an overwhelming sigh.

Lincoln, at that very moment, had to remember in detail the death of his brother, that sandstorm in that painful morning of a 4 May, which left him morally devastated. Seeing his brothers in arms fall before the incessant roar of the battle was something that happened often, it was only a matter of time before it happened again with one of his companions. But he never imagined that the next would be the only one who for years was his only brother, accumulating memories and memories... Now it was just another low among the desert sands. Looking at the slaughter, waiting for the sun never rise, living another day hiding the fear under the adrenaline of the battle to arm himself with courage and shoot whoever came for his life. But just that night, that damn night had to be lost, that night had to separate from his platoon for the bombing, and his brother just had the misfortune of receiving the 40 bullet hits that ended with his life. There was No other choice but to tell the truth of what had happened that night.

– It was... in the south of the Kabul border, our squad had separated from the other teams that were to patrol the area, I... I didn't think they could afford more than 1000 Sand storms a year... And I hated them, because there was always something horrible going on along with them, and the repercussions affected both me and the others... And I knew that very well. But we had been separated from the patrol squads of the area, they were going to start a tactical bombardment and we were not warned by radio; Communications were lost in the Storm, as well as our only way to get away from there before the operation began. When we established our communications, it was already late, and the air strike had already begun. We had very little time to react, when I did account the structure of the building that covered me and were only ruins, and was separated from all, and even Clyde, and cursed them for that, we try to regroup... But the enemy intercepted us first and we had to find a meeting point in a closer place... When we received a transmission from the barracks it was too late and three men from my squad were in the state of M.I.A. (Missing In Action). Others had regrouped and waited tired, hungry and thirsty, they were just waiting for the others to come... to leave that damn place and never return... I just had bullets in my M4 assault carbine, a bullet in the breech and seven in the cartridge, and I had already spent four of the six bullets from my magnum. One more showdown and would be completely dry, so I walked away from the bout, Even Knowing that time was running out, and they were waiting and waiting for my signal. I didn't know if Clyde had already arrived with our patrol, but I could feel that he was already there... I had to be there, and the night was coming, but I couldn't get out of the covers because I was afraid... They were waiting for me and I couldn't stop seeing those damned people coming out of all places. I crawled like a vile worm to escape... I wanted to get to the point of Meeting, But I didn't want to die... I... didn't want to die... And when the shooting started I knew I had to run, but the damn sandstorm stopped me again, heard screaming, shots coming from all directions, shouted my name, the name of my companions and everything, when stopped, I hesitated for a few moments to leave... I was so afraid to get out... When I grabbed the courage to get out of there... I could not see anything, just the dust covering my sight, but I saw something in the middle of the street, when I approached distinguished the silhouette of a person... And when I came to see him, it was him... covered with blood and dirt, with bullet holes all over his chest... They had done so much damage... I just held him, tried to stop the bleeding with what I had and told him that everything was going to be okay... And he just kept repeating to me again and again: "I want to go home, I want to go home", and I told him he would come home... I said, "You'll go home, Clyde, I promise you," and every time I felt that I lost him... When he said: "Lincoln... I'm going Home", I tried to do at least something... But when I realized it had vanished, covered with blood and dirt and I only held it... And I... Was just holding it... And I couldn't leave it there... And... and I... – Throughout the story, Lincoln had tried to stay strong in front of Mr. McBride, but the pressure on his chest had made him break to mourn by remembering his best friend in his arms, giving his last words before dying and bowing to the end of the night. The growing pain of his chest was combined with a terrible sense of despair for not having done more that morning than the Fourth of May That pierced him so much in his mind, for he kept on doing it in such a vivid way as that night.

Lily wanted to do something to see her brother cry again, though all she could do was to pose one of her hands on her adoptive father's arm. He felt the palm and quickly received a hug from Lily, she did not think that accepting to accompany him on that occasion would know one of the hardest parts that had to happen. Lincoln was Trying to focus again on reality, until he felt a hand on his, it was Harold looking at him as a father to his lost son.

– Then... you did not abandon him, ¿were you there in his last moments of life? – Asked the man who held his hand. Lincoln, before that, nodded his head slightly.

– I could not leave it... If I left him there on the sand, I could never have forgiven myself, I had to take him to base, alone. – In Lincoln's mind there was only one image in those precise moments, that of him carrying the body of his deceased brother on his back.

Howard partially covered his face with his right hand, on his chest he would cover himself with a feeling of inner pain so deep that he knew he was going to howls of grief and pain at any moment.

– Thank you for telling us that, Lincoln... – Said Harold with the folded voice to the point of breaking. Lincoln again nodded to the words of his brother's father.

Howard looked to the ground trying to find the most humane way possible to tell him what he wanted since his son had returned in the coffin. Although deep down, Lincoln's words had finally freed him from a pain that had tormented him for a long time, he only sought the courage to tell him a few words that had been saved a long time ago. – Thank you... for not leaving Clyde... But I must tell you something, son... You have No idea... of the deep contempt we develop towards you... – In the voice of Harold was heard the Fault, But at the same time an internal fury within the words. Lincoln felt them as stabs on his Soul, But he didn't deny them, somewhere inside his heart he wanted all the guilt on his shoulders. He deserved that, he deserved all that.

– Lincoln... You don't know How Much Despised to take our son with you. – Howard spoke in an uneasy tone, his voice was completely broken, and his cheeks were crying because of what he was saying to his second son – I know it wasn't you who forced him to go with you, you never asked him, and we know you wanted him to He will stay here with us... But my son made that decision for you, so much that he appreciated you... He went with you to Afghanistan... And you don't know how much I hated you for that... – Guilt in his words was mixed with everything he had kept within himself for a long time. – We wanted to blame you for the death of our son, Lincoln, you really have no idea how much we wanted to blame you for everything, Linc... But you did not ask him to ago with you to the battlefield, you did not ask him to join the army, you did not influence that decision, Clyde knew that going had been completely his decision. We couldn't blame you... it wouldn't be fair, not for You, Not for his memory, he who loved you as much as his brother. You did not force him to go, it was his decision to accompany you to hell and even if we have blamed the death of our Clyde and even if we had called you murderer, you were not the one who fired against him, you were not the man who snatched our son. and, Anyway, ¿what could we win with blaming you? That would not take him back home...

When Howard finished talking, he reloaded his head on her husband's shoulder to finally cry quietly without consolation. Deep down he really wanted to blame him for everything, make him feel like the worst garbage in the world, but ¿How to do it? Even with his pent-up grudge he couldn't do it, it wouldn't be fair to even tell him. That would be kicking someone who was already on the ground. He just let his pain slip away while his husband put his head in his to share the ordeal.

It wasn't fair, it shouldn't be, but Lincoln in his mind was telling it over and over Time, it Deserved hatred, deserved resentment, deserved everything, every drop of hatred accumulated from both parents was heard in that room, he had convinced himself that it was his fault, it was all his fault. Lily did not understand the situation, she had to be in the shoes of the three men in the room to understand all the pain that was there.

On the other hand, Lincoln looked at the ground with eyes wrapped in tears, did not give off any sound and his breathing, though broken, did not let escape the agonizing phantom pain of his chest, because if he did would explode in cries and wails and did not want Lily to see and So... He did not wish to share the agony of his heart shattered like glass. Thousands and thousands of fragments scattered throughout his body, both of guilt, repentance and pain, a phantom of the pain that was no longer even the shadow of what in the old was.

"I hate you, brother... I could have had a beautiful life out of all this... I could have had another chance... But no... I came to accompany you to this miserable place abandoned by God, I had to come to accompany you to this damn place, you do not know how much I hate you, brother... The blood of that child is your fault... ¡Not Mine! ¡This is All Your Fault, Lincoln!"

Suddenly, Clyde's words came to his mind, when the violence had already reached an unimaginable level, when the bodies reached them on both sides, when the guilt was killing them inside, it was when the words of repentance went to light. He couldn't blame Clyde, he couldn't blame his parents, he thought that all the hate in the McBride family was well deserved, after all. It was all his fault.

– Sometimes I would have liked to be the one who died that day... I said to myself That Clyde He died because of me... Because if he had never meet me, he would now be here with you both, Mr. McBride. I did not want to cause this to him, I could never wish this to anyone... But I'm not the one to tell you what it feels like to lose a child. –

For a few minutes only, sadness was shared in that room, Lincoln was still trying to remain calm and posture, he knew that this scene had bothered his sister very much.

– Dad... – Lily left the Chocolate Cup aside to try to see Lincoln in the Eye – You... You are not the one who... None of this is your fault... – by deflecting her gaze at her sister, she took her brother from her cheeks to see her straight into her blue eyes. – You just wanted to help us... But on the way spent, Therefore, you could not foresee everything that could have happened, it cannot be your fault, dad... Nothing that happened could have been your fault. – Lily hugged her father's head to contain him, while Mr. McBride listened to her trying to calm him down so that he would not continue to blame for the death of his son.

Perhaps at that time they could yell at Lincoln "murderer", make him leave arbitrarily from his home and have the conversation end there, but she was right, no matter how much they would have shouted, cursed or even insulted, or have some vengeance in Against those who indirectly had caused the pain... But, even if they did, what would they get with that? More than losing the only son still left, burning Clyde and Lincoln's memories just to try to hurt the soldier that all he wanted was to give his family a chance. Hatred would only end up generating more hatred, hatred against those who are not to blame would only generate irreparable wounds.

For the greatest expression of righteousness is forgiveness. And the best way to forgive was to heal. A few minutes passed, and Lincoln managed to reassure himself thanks to his training and the unconditional support of his sister. Lily after a while had taken a recess to go to the bathroom, and Mr. Howard went to accompany her to know a little more about the house and help her not to get lost in it.

– Thanks for... give me the opportunity to be here again and... Thank you... I needed to talk to you, . – He finished saying Lincoln as he emptied the last drops of coffee from his cup.

– Yeah, Lincoln... I won't deny it, son, it was a nice thing to see you again... – Replied Harold at the end of his cup of coffee. – And... I would like to tell you that contrary to all that Howard or I could have said or thought before, it was nice to talk to you again, son, the truth to see you always was and has been a gift...-the man directed his gaze to the former soldier with confidence.

– Thank you, Mr. McBride. I hope to continue Visiting More often... It would really be something very gratifying... – Lincoln looked at his cup in his hands with the remains of nostalgia that occurred from earlier moments, until Harold again caught his attention.

– ¿You know? The death of a child is not easy to overcome. It has never been easy, you think you will die long before you see your children inside the coffin, you know, is what is dictated in nature; A father should not see his children die... But when I see you, Lincoln, I can only imagine you sitting in that chair, looking at your father's coffin. I can't imagine what it's like to lose a father at the age you had... Losing a father at such an early age should not only have been a very hard blow to You But for all... Especially for Her. – Harold pointed to Lily, the only one of the Loud sisters who though she tried, could never remember her first father's face, voice, or love. Something that made Lincoln sigh heavily. – And I can understand your decision son, you just wanted the best for your family, you wanted to get them out of the crisis. Your intentions were noble, but I may never understand why Clyde decided to go with you... Maybe it was because of the Brotherhood they had, maybe it was because in fact between the two they covered their backs, but the truth I think their intentions went along with him.

Lincoln looked at his brother's father confused.

– I don't think I understand what you are saying, Mr. McBride... – Lincoln said in a confused tone. He couldn't understand what he wanted to tell him.

– Look... I know that sometimes you must deal with the things that life gives, as they say, "God gives and God removes." But what I can tell you is a thought that had haunted my head since Clyde's body came home. Maybe the pain you and I feel is the same. The loss of a father or a son is never easy, not things that are overcome from one day to another. When there is a death in the family, one does not know how to follow, or to live without that person who is so much loved, everything we do simply reminds us of them. But life goes on and even if the pain stops us, it makes us stumble and make us fall, we must always go forward to honor the memory of those who left. It's not easy... It shouldn't be. Both you and I know that the demise of a loved one is never simple, but as long as we can honor his memories and move on... There will always be a way to keep them present, even after death they will continue shining like stars, Watching from Infinity and beyond. – Harold said, looking confidently at his son, they both knew that death was a natural part of life and that sometimes the guilt of not saying or doing something when they had the chance were things that hurt deeply.

– I understand, Mr. McBride... Thank you very much... – Lincoln nodded until he felt a somewhat different caress on his good leg, looking down he recognized an old black cat and next to him, a little chubby kitten – ¡Hey, Cliff! – Lincoln stroked the fur of his old cat, which now belonged to the McBride family. But, although time had passed, Cliff had recognized his former owner. – Damn Man, I haven't had you for years. – Lincoln smiled again when he saw an old face that used to be part of his family.

– Yeah, and from what I see, he missed you, too. – Harold looked at his cat with a smile – ¿You know, Linc? When you gave it us to take care of him because you could not keep it, it was difficult for him to adapt to his new home, more than anything for Cleopatra and Nefertari. A new cat in the home was a big challenge but ended up adapting and grabbing affection to his new friends... – Harold looked at Lincoln stroking his cat's head.

–Don't mention it, Mr. McBride, I always knew that bringing Cliff here would be a good option. I mean, it was that or Leave Aunt Ruth. And knowing the pile of cats she had in her home, it would have been impossible for Cliff to fit in. – Lincoln loaded the cat and realized that the cat age was already very evident in him in many ways, both in his coat and in his weight. I mean, he was an old kitten.

– He he Yeah, But, Even So, thanks for giving us Cliff, it was one of the best gifts you could give us, Lincoln. – Harold, like the former soldier, had regained his emotional stability and now shared a good time together as friends or father and son.

– Well, I didn't find a better place for him than with my second family. – Lincoln looked at Harold and Mr. McBride looked at him again; The words said were loaded with much feeling and respect for the McBride family.

– You're a good man, Lincoln, you've always been a good man. From the day I saw you walk through the door of our home I could check it out, and I want you to know what it means So much for me that you came today to greet... But... – Harold swerved his sight to the side of the room. – I hope you understand that we still need a little more time to get through this... Howard more than anything.

– Yes... I can understand that. – Lincoln scratched his chin knowing what was to come next.

– That's why, son... It is not for wanting you to leave our home... It's just that we need time, he's more than anything, you understand, ¿right? – Harold seriously didn't mean to His words were somewhat hurtful or that they expressed indirectly that they wanted to run it from their home, But, On the contrary, Lincoln shook the head accepting the words of the Lord.

– I understand, Mr. McBride, don't worry – He left the cup on the table with some guilt air, but as Lily had told him, none of it was his fault, just a twist of the fate of a coin that never stopped falling, and whose result always seems to be worse than the ante R

At that very instant, Howard returned together with Lily, and she, with a Smile brought In his arms a couple of things, like comics, an old video game console and some books.

– Hi dad, ¡Look What Howard Gave Me! – Lily sat down next to Lincoln, and he stared at what she was carrying in her hands. Many of those objects recognized them well, they were the old comics of Clyde, and the old console with which they used to spend evenings of unforgettable video games for every child.

– Hey. – Lincoln took one of the comics in his hands and appreciated the cover carefully. – Jack One Eye: Devastation... God this was the favorite event of Clyde. – Lincoln began to look at the pages of the cartoon as when he was young, to see the panels and vignettes of the comic.

– Well, it's What Seeing Clyde's room, Lily saw some things that interested him, and then... as there are many things that only occupy space, I thought better to give them to someone who may be able to provide better use. – Howard answered, Lincoln while She sat next to his husband.

– Yeah, thank you Howard, and that is that these numbers are the ones I needed in my collection of Jack. – Lily put aside her presents and began to see another of the comics. – I read on the Internet that the devastation Saga was one of Jack's best events. Even surpassing ace Destiny and Time lines.

– He heh, you have no idea Lily, I liked it a lot when Out. – Lincoln looked at the cover and remembered the day that Clyde had Sent The message that his parents had bought it. – That day he was so excited that he had to do Lori's homework for two weeks, because she covered it just by going to read such a long-awaited event. The whole afternoon they spent talking about the first episode for hours, and they couldn't wait for the next month to be able to read the next part. The beauty of childhood could only be overshadowed by the ugliness of adulthood.

– Yeah and... ¡A kitten! – Lily smiled at the sight of Cliff and Nefertari. – God, I love cats – Lily loaded the cat and started stroking it – ¿You know, Dad? I always wanted to have a cat, but mom told me that we would no longer have room for animals in the home. – Lincoln, hearing that, smiled slightly, though Cliff recognized Lincoln and Lily, she did not know who that old kitten was.

She had grown up in an era where dad was no longer home and would never come back, where mom could no longer stay home every day, Lori was already working to keep the family up, Leni took care of what she could at home , Luna wasted his life and talent in hellholes, Luan forced his jokes to try to do comedy, Lynn just kept going to school because the other option was to pack and stack boxes. And she had an older brother like a father. She could not remember the voice or countenance of her Mr. Lynn, could not remember even the slightest detail of him, she was just a baby when her father passed away, for with that, ¿how could she remember that old cat? For his part, Lincoln could not blame her for not doing it, barely and she was aware of his own existence, the only word he knew how to pronounce well at that time was "Popo". He had to learn to be a father and mother at the same time, in a single day, for herself and her other younger and older sisters, occupying a very large position for him at 12 Years, trapped in a father's role long before what he would have wanted. The fact was that his home needed it and he still needed it, for when all else failed, he went on standing, accepting the fate that life had put before him, giving his face to life with strength, for he should now be the pillar upon which his home should be held, Where her sisters could find at least confidence and assurance that everything would go well, because there was no longer a father to turn to when faced with situations of greatest need, or a mother who was always on the lookout for everything at home. Now it was just him trying to be something that with a titanic effort barely and could accomplish at 15.

Because when you need a shoulder where you cry you must be strong to be the one who contains a house that was falling apart, and try not to break in the attempt... He no longer had options, had lost them the day that dad left to never come back, just wait for things to be better or worsened communally... And he was always trying to keep that thought from What If things didn't get worse, they had to get better, ¿didn't it...? It should improve... God could not allow the situation to always worsen, ¿right? ¿Right? That desperate question always hovered over his head and there was never any answer but an overwhelming silence of an uncertain future for himself and his family.

With a crisis and so many mouths to feed, there was no room for their beloved pets. Sometimes the best decision was not the right one but the fairest, to accommodate the main needs of the family, and although they considered shawls, Cliff, Walt and Geo as their family, no longer had room in the home... Sometimes, when situations tightly tighten a family's necks, you must let go of the weight that just stops the step. It sounds unfair, Fact, it's unfair, but the words Lincoln told Lana and Lola were true, when they had to give Geo an adoption.

"In a fair world, this should not happen... But this is not a fair world, this is a world where you survive with what you have. And as long there are fewer mouths to feed It will be better for us." Even with the pain of his heart, he knew it was necessary. He repeated it several times that day, when Rusty and Rocky took the little hamster to a better life, should be the best, for God it should be the best; Otherwise the pain of her sisters by having to let go of another pet would only make him feel much worse.

It has rained a lot since then... but he could still feel it as if it had been yesterday.

– Lyl... ¿You don't remember him? – Lincoln asked his sister, with the false hope that at least she had met that kitten during her childhood.

– No Daddy, ¿should I? – Lily innocently replied to Lincoln, who could not help but give an overwhelming sigh. Then it was true, she could not remember Cliff... Lincoln still wanted to cling to the idea that based on small fragments of memory she could remember Dad... But the reality was very different.

– Uh... His... His name is Cliff... He's an old family friend... – Lincoln tried to sound cheerful but could not help feeling bad because his sister had no memories of a simpler time.

– Hmm, I think it's very nice. – Lily continued to caress the cat's fur, until Nefertari approached him trying to draw his attention so that he would also give him affection – Oh ¿and who is this kitten?

– Her name is... Nefertari, and she's a kitten. – Howard answered, smiling at the affection that the little girl gave to the kitten.

– Awww is very pretty – Lily began to scratch her chin as the little cat responded by purring.

– Yes... it is... And Cliff's a good cat, too ¿you know? – Lincoln stroked the feline again – in fact, you had known him long ago... But you were still a baby in those days, don't you remember? – Lincoln asked, trying to hide a desperate attempt for her to really remember her cat, whatever it was, provided she really had only one image of her first father.

– He heh, I don't think Daddy can, you said it, I was a baby. – Replied Lily, smiling innocently to caress both cats. Lincoln only looked with disappointment to the ground, something that both Mr. McBride noticed with some grief for Lincoln.

"¿How could she remember? She was just a baby when Lincoln brought them." They wondered about them internally until they realized what Lincoln wanted to get to. Dad had died when she was the most fragile in the home, and even if she wanted, she couldn't remember him.

She could only remember the boy who had cared and protected her from a baby, the one who clothed her and changed her diapers, who never denied him a hug, a kiss or his company, the one who wore and went for her to preschool every day and who made her lunch all the mornings, the young man who told her that he loved her when mother could not Do it, the boy who told him stories before she slept, the one who helped her with homework and work of the school, the young adult who took her to his first day of primary, which was day and night on the slope when she get sick, the one who put band in the scrapes of her knees. No matter if he lost sleep as long as he saw his girl well, in the man who reassured her when he knew he would go away to train promising he would come home, he was gone to give her a better life and give her mother back, and the man who was just beside him, the man she called "Dad." His father... The only paternal figure she had ever had. A word had never had so much meaning for Lincoln in so many ways. But he really wanted her to have at least just a mental image of his real dad, because he wanted to deny that his father's memory really would have died for her.

Lincoln got up and looked at the room clock, it was 2:53, that meant it was getting late. Then he looked at the two men who could not take their gaze away from that scene.

– Well, Sr's McBride... It was nice to be able to talk to you again, but I'm afraid we already have Go. – Lincoln looked at his sister, Who, Disappointed, he also looked at the room clock.

– Awww... ¿We should really go? I just want to keep petting the kittens. Lily looked with a certain disappointment at Lincoln, who only sighed at such a request.

– I'd like to stay a little longer, Lily, but we have to tell mom about your... small vacation period. – Lincoln smiled at his sister, trying to convince her with her words and attitude.

– Well... Well... – Lily Reloaded Cliff with a somewhat disillusioned face. – Sorry, Kitty... It seems that here we Goodbye. – Lincoln watched for a few moments how Lily loaded her cat, waiting what by looking at him well, she could at least summon only a small memory... Something even but as it was loaded, left it on the couch... Now he had to ask him, he had to find the right words for her, something that would not hurt her more than he could imagine.

– We will accompany you to the exit. – Harold Rose with her husband, who thought to tell Lily something very important.

– Hey Lily... Nefertari's going to have kitties back in a month. And as you said you like kittens very much I thought in...-Mentioned Howard in A gentle tone something that made Lily turn with a great deal of excitement running down her back.

– ¿Really? -Lily smiled broadly at Mr. Howard, hoping to tell him what he was imagining with all his heart.

– Yes, and well... I'd like to know if you'd like a gift.

Lily let her smile shine with all the joy of the world, something that did not prevent her from running to hug her new friend.

– ¡Thank you, thank you, thank you! -Lily surrounded Howard with her arms, taking it completely for Surprise, But, little by little he began to accept affection and return it in the same way.

– Heh heh, you don't have to thank me, Lily, all for a good friend of the family. – Replied Howard de That same loving and peaceful way... Like when he talked to his own son, like when he used to talk to Lincoln... Perhaps it was because of the words that Howard had told him, but the nostalgia for better times always touched his door threatening, with memories and memories that stabbed him in the soul and left him bleeding.

He still blamed himself internally for the death of Clyde... And as Harold had told him, Howard still needed time to accept and forgive.

It had not been his fault... But Even So it was... Lincoln loaded his sister's presents to the wool truck and put the important things in the copilot's seat. I was just waiting for her to finish talking to Howard so she could leave at once, until she felt that Harold posed a hand on his shoulder as a form of support.

– Linc... He just needs time, ¿okay? You know that Howard is a man... That takes time to accept some things, it is obvious that the death of a son will never be an easy thing to accept, much less something that can be lived... But Howie has to understand that it's not your fault, son... – Harold deflected his painful gaze into the van. – As... Like your sister said, you couldn't anticipate everything that happened. Sometimes I like to think that Clyde, when he went with you, knew what would happen, knew the risks and the price to pay... I like to think that at least his sacrifice was not in vain... Well, I know... that gave you more strength to fight and go home. And that's the most important thing... – Lincoln turned again to see Harold, who dedicated a smile with his eyes reddened by tears – I may have lost a son... But I'm very proud to say, that at least my son Lincoln came back.

Lincoln finally smiled at those words, just came back to Harold to give a strong hug to his brother's father.

– Thank you, Mr. McBride... I really needed that. – Lincoln felt cuddle by Harold – *Sniff * Thank you for having accepted us at you home once again, Mr. McBride. – he swallowed heavily even with the knot in his throat – thanks for everything.

– No, Lincoln, thank you for visiting us. – Harold separated from Lincoln to see him again,

– But I want you to remember this, son... You never know When Time can end, but you now have time, you have this new opportunity before you, take advantage of every second now that you can, do not waste, do not regret anything you do now on, now That you are at home enjoy life... Enjoy every moment with your family, do as he would have wished. – The words of the man were much deeper than Lincoln had imagined.

He had something that no one else had: the second chance to rediscover, to be able to live and be with his family, an opportunity that was always wasted every night when he took his gun and pulled the trigger... Now really Lincoln was questioning whether Keep trying every night to snatch his own life just so that his conscience would finally be quiet... Just to prove a point. No.

It was much more than that. But he was afraid to admit that perhaps it was true what his mind imagined.

– Well, Lily, we'll let you know when the kittens are ready, ¿okay? – Howard was out with the little girl, who was already dreaming awake with her new kitten.

-– hanks Howard, I just hope I can come see you when they are born. – Said Lily in A campaign tone and with joy, Though something impatient.

– Oh, don't worry, Lily, you can go back as often as you want, we'll always be waiting for you. – Howard finished with her with a smile.

– ¿Really? – Lily turned her incredulous gaze toward being responded to immediately with a positive wiggle of the man's head. – Thank you very much Howard. – Lily hugged him for the last time that day. Lincoln came to see them and could not help looking at himself there, thanking that man for everything he had done for his family during the years of crisis. ¿How can he forget that? ¿How could he forget himself ten years ago? A simpler time... A past life that it would not return...

– Well, I'll see you soon, Howard. – Lily finally separated to address her brother.

– Uh... Lily... ¿Could you wait for me in the truck? – Lincoln looked at his sister, who was confused with his head, and then headed to the copilot's door and opened to meet his gifts. She took them in her arms and went up to Lucille and then directed her gaze at her brother and both men. – Well... Thank you very much for receiving us in your home, Mr. McBride... It was really a nice thing to talk to you again. – He said in a tone somewhat distressed by the second Mr. McBride.

– Yeah son, thank you very much for coming to us. It was really gratifying to see you again here in our Home. – Howard put a hand on the Ex-soldier's shoulder with all confidence and sincerity. But Even So he had to tell him something, even if it hurt deeply in his heart. – But... if you really appreciate us and if you really appreciated Clyde... I don't want you to come back to our home.

Those last words hurt... Oh Yes, they hurt a lot for Lincoln, Harold had told him that Howard needed time, but just saying those words broke something inside Of Heart-Shattered Lincoln

– I understand, Mr. McBride... – No matter how much Harold had told him... It didn't matter how much Lily would repeat it... It was all his fault. He had completely damaged a family only because of the Brotherhood he had with his son.

"You don't have to thank me, Lincoln, all for a good friend of the family." That's what he told him right after he gave him a pantry for two months. ¿How could he live like this? ¿How could he live with those words when they had given canned food to him and his family when they had nothing to eat? ¿How could he live knowing that man He wanted so much he hated him for his son's death...? It was simply sticking to what Harold had told him, as much as it hurt him to spend time away from the McBride family.

– Uh... Your sister can keep coming as often as she wants... She... Is that it reminds me of him and... You understand, ¿don't you? – Howard stammered A little while Lincoln just nodded.

– I understand... Although Even So I can't let her come alone, if she understands me. – Replied Lincoln in A somewhat off tone while again the inconformity felt in all the environment. – it's... I just can't let her go and come alone, Lily is still very young, and she needs to be looked after, plus... She likes me to accompany her everywhere.

– I understand... – Howard directed his gaze to the ground and tried not to repent of the words he had told the former soldier.

– I'll try to stay away... Either way, thank you for your hospitality. Mr. McBride.

At that time, Lincoln gave Half a turn to head for the van where Lily was expecting it. He did not wait for apologies or even a word more than Howard It was clearer than water.

He blamed him... He hated it... And Lincoln hated himself, not only for the death of his friend but for all he had done and what he was doing. Yeah, he just wanted the best for his family, but that didn't mean destroying another that was just as important to him. His brotherhood with Clyde had brought him both to this fatal decline.

But Clyde no longer had to worry about anything, he no longer had to have worries, guilt, regrets or a phantom pain like him... The dead already rested in total tranquility, sleeping in a peace that no man or woman would have known, letting the world continue its course without them. And it even seemed to be better to say, "I surrender." Take the revolver and arrange the bullet in the breech where the hammer will hit, and end it all at once and for all instead of continuing to suffer... As Lincoln wanted it, to put an end to all, to suffering, to guilt, to remorse, to liberate his soul from the chains that dragged him to hell in life that he lived every day for everything he had done in Afghanistan.

And even though he knew What If he would go straight to hell, at least his pain would end... But when the pain of one ends, that of others begins. His sisters... His girlfriend, the people who cared and thought about him every second while he was away. In the promises he made, the things he said, the ties he formed and the family he loved, everyone would suffer Lincoln's last decision. He kept on thinking as he went up to the truck and turned it on to start up, until Harold came up to the driver's window to see him.

– Before you go, son, I'd like to give you this. – Harold took from his back a big box of cardboard that he put in Lincoln's hand. – It's... just a little souvenir, we know he would have liked Give. – Harold closed Lincoln's hand and he looked at his hand with the little box on it.

– Uh... Than... Thank you, Mr. McBride. – Lincoln, though somewhat confused and dismayed by what was inside the box, did not deny him the gift... He tried to imagine what would Within, but he wanted to wait to see it with his own eyes.

– Come back when you want son... No matter what Howard said... This is your home too, although it hurts him to accept just need the time, he cannot keep blaming you forever in any way, you're still part of our Family. – Said Harold with a melancholy smile on his face. Lincoln didn't know what to say because the words were missing, Harold was right. Howard couldn't have a grudge all his life. For the greatest expression of righteousness was forgiveness. And even if he's late, better late than never.

– Thank you, Mr. McBride. I will... We will see each other again, I hope... To grab his hand very soon. – Lincoln shook his hand smiling.

Slowly, both hands were separating and awhile After Lincoln put Lucille back on the run. The Loud siblings resumed their way home while both McBride hugged when they saw the van of the Loud family heading home. They both needed to talk to that man, even with grief and repentance followed him as a son, no matter what had been said, was his son at the end of the day, they could not be angry with him, for in his eyes was still that good boy who had a brotherhood with his firstborn and had come to heal and forgive, more Howard would devote all his time now to seek forgiveness for the former soldier. Now perhaps both could let Clyde go in peace knowing all that Lincoln had told them, dead but not forgotten, to honor his memory and look again to the future without fear or sadness, forgiving and accepting as it should be, only with hope and will to start over.

However, they had been children who had not been well integrated into the school society and although they had a closed group of friends they had each other. They were both true brothers of soul, children of different Families, But Brothers, After all. Clyde being the brother Lincoln never had and vice versa. Mr. McBride could not hate his son's brother, they simply could not, for it was not fair to hate Lincoln. Well, ¿how could they hate the boy who gave a second home to a different guy? Who accepted Clyde as he was, sharing his tastes and experiences, and never in his life saw the relationship of his parents as a bad thing.

The McBride family had adopted Lincoln as a second son, and Lincoln had adopted the McBride as their second family.

And Even When the only son of the McBrides had gone to a better life yet, they had a son there who had returned with them, and his daughter to forgive and heal.

Meanwhile, Lincoln was driving giving subtle looks to the box he had left on the radio, he wanted Open, but he wondered if he should do it, ¿what could it have? The Truth, he didn't have a clear idea that what could be inside... Maybe later I could check, because the truth in those moments Lincoln just wanted to think and get home to reflect on what he was doing with his life.

Clyde didn't have a chance to go home with his parents, it was true that Lincoln had something that no one in his first squadron had, a second chance... If before reflecting on taking his revolver, turning the drum and pulling the trigger was a very Difficult Decision, now doubled. He wanted to find not only that part of himself that he had lost in the war, but the redemption that freed him from such a heavy burden of guilt and repentance, he was to find his strength to abandon the false relief of death and focus on the future, he wanted to cling to Fu family with all his strength to abandon that stupid idea of committing suicide. But... what if in the end his only way out was death? maybe it was... But...

"¿Would you really be such a coward to do this to your family? ¿To do this to me? "

– Oh, Ronnie... ¿Why do your words always seem to be right? You, more than anyone, always seem to be right. – Lincoln said quietly as his left hand rested on his face. To think was both a blessing and a curse. Thinking helped him so much to reflect and at the same time he was sinking more and more into madness.

– Uh... ¿You know, Daddy? – Lincoln looked at his sister, whose voice fortunately had taken him out of his trance. – I read on the Internet that the Destruction event was one of those that permanently marked the legacy of Jack. – She explained with a smile as he tried to talk for his father to clear his mind of thoughts and focus on the here and now.

– Uh... Yeah, in fact, It is very good, when I read it long ago, I was shocked by what had happened in the first volume. – Lincoln looked back on the road thinking... But suddenly it was no longer the thoughts of a grown man with several demons on his back... It was the thoughts of a child who was excited to talk about one of his favorite thoughts. – In fact, It was written by the novelist Alan Miller and illustrated by Greg Romita Jr., when those two are put to work they always do works Masterpieces. - He added looking at his sister with a smile.

– ¿Did Alan Miller and Greg Romita really do it? No way daddy, those are legends in the comic book world. They made Civil Battles and the Watchers. – Answered Lily Excited In the words of his father.

-Ha ha ha ha yeah I know, but the truth I think the comic, Ace Savi: The Card Knight Returns is the best superhero comic in history, or compare that with Jack one eye: devastation to almost Unfair. – Lincoln followed telling her while he was still attentive to the road. Between the two brothers Loud began to play a song that made him very happy in his childhood, and at that moment he smiled to remember his brother and himself speaking the same as in those moments.

– But Frank Millar doesn't count, we're talking about Alan Miller, the work he did on The Watchers is listed as one of the best graphic novels in the History. – Lily refuted her arguments with an internet review she had read before.

– But Frank Millar has also done exceptional work. Not for anything many of the comics he has worked on are considered masterpieces. But ask Mark Moore, when they worked on Old Man Savi said that Frank was the best writer he had ever known and that inspired him so that together with Greg Romita to create Civil Battles. – Lincoln smiled when his sister's eyes were shining.

– Oh my God... And Civil battles is my favorite saga of Marvelous Comics. ¿Did you know that they are going to make an adaptation to the cinema?

Lincoln felt the joy of walking his chest when he heard that.

– Don't say, ¿are they really going to make a Civil battles movie? – Lincoln's question was loaded with childish emotion and love that a child could only Pity Comic superheroes.

– Yes, on the World Top Comics page they announced that Spider Guy was going to make his debut in the film Universe of Marvelous. – The conversation between them followed and followed, the two were so lost in the superhero fantasy that they did not realize that they had already come home.

Lincoln only smiled as a child while still sharing with her all his experiences in the world of comics, so that he had I parked the van aside on the road just because they wanted to keep talking about his favorite comics. As in yesteryear yesterday with Clyde, where the two kids only talked about Arrrgh!, video games, comics, movies and everything else remained. Enjoying the joy of childhood until the arrival of the sunset in his family, were those little moments where Lincoln felt truly happy, where he felt that it could truly be that old Lincoln Loud forever, at least just for a few moments... Enjoying the Little moments that life offered.

– But the timelines saga was also very influential, so it was popular knowledge that there were several universes. When they introduced Speedy from Universe 1 # and the Universe Speeder 2 # everything changed. – Lincoln continued to refute his sister's arguments while she was also trying to keep the talk. – Look, I'm not saying that destruction is inferior to Card Knight or Timelines, But also many of the events that made the editorial marked Ace, Jack and all the super heroes that followed.

– Yes, and I'm not telling you not daddy, but after Speed Point the other events that happened before had not actually happened, and the events that happened in the saga the Breaking Point ceased to be canon to introduce the new official chronology. – Lily looked at the car window something tired because in his voice it was noticeable that it had been a long talk, but still animated to continue talking about Savi, Jack and all the fictional heroes he liked so much. – And it is that in the saga Devastation In Infinite Universes we were more explained the background of the multiverse and the consequences of the change of temporal lines.

– ¿Devastation in infinite universes? – Lincoln heard the name of the Comic well and now he was confused, but when he thought a little he realized that it was one of those who had been lost. – Ahhh. Yeah, I heard about that when I was in the Military academy, I heard that it had been a Boom between the collectors of Comics. – Lincoln turned his eyes on his sister – ¿Do you have them, Lyl? – He asked with some emotion in his words, without a doubt the ability to enjoy his favorite pastime again was happy about it.

– Of course, I do, daddy, I even have the Monster Edition that collected the whole event in one book. – Lily answered, smiling, a long time ago since she had shared such a pleasant moment, and more for her father.

Both needed a lot of time together, Lincoln had to spend much more time with his family.

Those little moments... in which it was worth being alive.

As she got out of the van, Lily took her backpack and Lincoln helped her load her new comics and the console she had been given at the McBride House. When he opened the door, Lincoln heard the TV from the house on, left things close to the computer table to check and to take a look someone was watching a war movie. Leni? Leni was watching a war movie? Why would she see something like that?

– ¿Leni? – Lincoln went to the room to see if his sister was there – ¿Leni, did you leave the TV on? – as he got closer, he saw the pictures on TV, that's when he began to recognize moments.

An extraction helicopter was shot down by a rocket launcher, Lincoln at that moment was paralyzed to see himself there, the battlefield was again in front of him and the helicopter was beginning to fall. Around him the sand flew furiously with the cries and the misery of always, bullets flying everywhere and the cries of his companions and the terrorists coming everywhere. His foot could not move, he was paralyzed by the event that occurred before his eyes, cold Sweat began to run through his forehead and back. His neck began to feel the worst spasm in history. The combat helicopter descended until it culminated in an explosion and the abrasives of flames began to cover the whole atmosphere running fulminant to him. He felt the fire that was getting more and more closer, its Eyes shrouded in terror watched the hot parts and the metal coming upon him. Lincoln wanted Move, but he could not do it, his legs had completely failed him and he knew that at any moment he would be crushed by the large piece of metal that had been a helicopter fighter...

– ¿Linky? – Leni touched his brother's shoulder to see that he did not respond to his earlier calls, and then He reacted Suddenly and looked at his sister at his side.

– Le-Leni...? – stammered. As they looked at the screen again, they were going into commercial cuts.

– ¿What happened, Linky? I was in the kitchen and I heard you call me, but when I got back You didn't responded. – Leni looked with some confusion and concern at the face of her brother, whose eyes were still full of absolute terror. Nothing had been real, all It had been a very vivid memory for what he had seen on TV. – ¿What's wrong, little brother? Why do you look so scared?

Lincoln deflected his gaze from the screen as the pressure he felt in his chest diminished, seeing those Images They hadn't done him any good.

– No... It's nothing, Len. – He looked for the armchair to sit, he felt stressed, very stressed, his forehead was pearled by sweat and his breathing was irregular. – God... It's just that... – Lincoln panted repeatedly and Leni did not understand what was happening or why he had been so and that worried her very well.

– ¿What's wrong, Linky? Seriously you're worrying me. – Lincoln at that time covered his eyes with the palm of his hand, feeling his fingers moistened by feeling the tears coming out. Everything had felt so real, the fire, the adrenaline, the smell of the burned metal, his heart beating fast as he saw the helicopter fall... A damn movie had taken him to Afghanistan and he could only try to calm down and convince himself that he was at home and not on the battlefield.

– Excuse me Leni... It's just that... God... – Lincoln turned his hand away from his face as his breathing soothed. – Uh... you were watching... ehhh, ¿You were watching TV?

– Uhhh... Yeah, I was trying to see if there was anything interesting, and in the button that said "Guide" He said that they would pass the film of Requiem For a brother. I like a lot that movie. – Said Leni, and Lincoln Nodded with his head, that somehow made sense, because ¿why would his sister see something as horrible as the movie that was happening in those moments?, would be unthinkable...

– Ah... Not bad... Uh... – Lincoln swallowed saliva while his breathing was reregulated. – and... well, ¿what's that movie about?

Leni, in the face of the question, knew that she had to respond in total sincerity. Although he still felt worried about Lincoln.  
– Well... It tries that he only male son of a family, is diagnosed with a terminal illness... I think it was a tumor or something. – Leni seated herself well in the armchair as she tried to summarize the plot as she could – And with nothing else to do, the best medical diagnoses give him just a few weeks to live. – Lincoln in those moments listened attentively to his sister.

"Weeks of life," he said internally.

– And it is very interesting to see how a boy reacts to learn that soon he... is going to die. And her sisters. It even makes you wonder if they will be able to survive when the emotional center of their family is snatched... It's very pretty. I wish you could see it. – Lincoln looked down. – somehow, Linford reminds me of you, little brother. – Leni smiled at saying that and next act loaded her head on Lincoln's shoulder. – We almost lose you... But you came back for us. And you don't know How much I thank you for It. – Leni closed her eyes with a completely peaceful face.

Leni's words about that movie made him To think, sometimes life gave unexpected turns at every moment, somehow he was fortunate that only his leg had been ripped out of his body, but there were people in the world who did not have the same luck, an example were his squad. Clyde... Things as small as incurable diseases could make a family permanently broken and cause huge scars, so Lincoln imagined himself to be the guy in that movie...

He had become emotional support for his family, like an ear to be able to speak and feel heard, a shield to defend against the cruelty of life, wings to be able to hope for a better future and a person in whom no matter what always could to want and to trust... And all of that sent him to hell just to touch his hand cannon again.

Yeah, life was not fair, and it did not have to be, but at least it could make it more bearable. Requiem by a Brother... It seemed to be a good movie, maybe he would stay and watch it together to Leni and Lily. Perhaps to spend a moment with family, perhaps because of the curiosity that produced the synopsis of the film... Or just to realize about why Others had it easier than He. A week of life just to say goodbye to all who loved and die finally leaving the world in peace and not with a bullet in the brain, even seemed more just than the death penalty established that he had put himself once he came back from the war.

Just to want to break his mouth to punches for thinking of such a self-indulgent action, abandon his family just to be at peace with himself.  
"You're a coward," he said mentally as he took his sister's hand in his.

"You're a damn coward, if you hurt your family permanently it will be your fault and no one else." Lincoln was again in that position, of wishing death, but at the same time live by the love he had with the people he loved so much. It was his duty to stay alive for his family. They deserved at least a shred of happiness after having it so far for five years, saying "I give up" was not an option. It wasn't, damn it,

"You complain because life is not fair when you will only make it more unfair to them." His conscience hit him again. "You're going to snatch their happiness just to fulfill your whims, you're not just a coward, you're a scoundrel to do this to people who love you... Life is not fair, but to make it more unfair to people who are not to blame is the action of a true selfish. "

– I know... But I don't want it to hurt anymore... – Lincoln answered himself quietly. Something Leni didn't overlook.

– ¿What is hurting you, Linky? – Leni looked his brother in the eye, as he returned to the real world once more.

– Uh... Well... It's a feeling that sometimes I have, Leni. – Lincoln began to lift his pants to let him see his synthetic leg. – There are nights I still feel it... There are days when I feel like I have fingers... A foot or something under the knee. But then I look down and I realize that there is nothing. – Lincoln again covered his leg and Leni, faced with that answer, could make sense of what had happened with his Brother moments before, because he thought that the only wanting to feel his leg was something very painful for him, so he didn't want it to hurt anymore just to remember.

– Well... I don't know how it should be for you, little brother... But I think I know what you Feel. – Said Leni in a low voice trying to sound as respectful as possible.

– No, Len... You don't know how it feels. And I hope you never know what Is. – Lincoln gave an overwhelming sigh in those moments as the programming returned to give the announcement of the film – ¿Can we change the channel? I don't feel in the mood to watch movies Now. – Lincoln's voice doubled when he said that phrase. And the truth is that I did not want to see the misery that was lived day by day on the battlefield.

Leni simply nodded, maybe that wasn't a good time to see the movie she wanted, but at least she could spend time with her brother.

– Of course Linc, tell me what do you want to see? – The blonde girl took control of the television and began to explore the channels they had.

Lincoln was thoughtful for a moment, even with the images of the failed assault on the Afghan town of Da Ghwandai Khar, did not want to see the horror again before his eyes, but the memories... Oh, the memories did not want to leave him alone, and they wanted to see him bleed, as a permanent mark of the horrors to which he himself had to face for the love of his family. More than the bullet marks on his body, or his phantom limb, but those were deeper scars and that caused him much more pain, mental scars What Even if he took therapies and months of self-help he would never forget one of the things that happened in the Afghan countryside...

– I... Sorry Len... I need to go to the truck, I think I forgot something... – Lincoln rose from the chair interrupting Leni, who was looking at something worried as his brother would get up from the couch just to head for the exit.

Lincoln took the keys to the Lana truck. He climbed up the windows. He put his hands on the steering wheel and began to focus... In your home... In his sisters... In his mother... In his late father...

Then he advanced from there, into his friends. In his brothers. In his companions of life...

A little more and met Clyde, the McBride family... His platoon mates 47... His brothers in arms... Men who lived one more day hiding their faces before the battle. Waiting for the sun never to come out again. Like him... who hoped he would never have to lift his rifle against another man in a world whose main rule was... "It's them or US "... They were young men who looked at the bottom of their own graves, believing that they did die at least Jesus would have mercy on their souls, living another day hiding from the judgment they cruelly did not deserve, but they would have, for having taken lives indiscriminately By orders of an ideology which had already abandoned them to their fate, their true being gradually disappeared between the bullets and the flames. At that time, they stopped being men just to be war machines that could be replaced by any poor fool who was sent to take his place.

The feelings I had could not be correct, they could not be correct... They could not be, death was no longer just cease to exist, was a face that every time it appeared he could see and feel emptier. One life was that, taking away opportunities, taking a father from a boy or girl, taking a child from a family and much worse... When he shot a mother in front of his young son, life was lost as simple as stepping on an ant, nothing stopped as much as he wanted. Each time the lack of significance in a death became more and more frequent.

To the point that Murdering another human was simply like shooting and already, I did not perceive any feeling of tragedy or sadness for the simple fact of extinguishing a life, just there ended the story of another living being and continued his.

Taking and removing lives just so they wouldn't take their own, and then Lincoln realized that as much as he fought without thinking of himself he would never recover his soul... She had strayed who knows When, surely when he killed the mother of that poor young man... Or when he saw the causes of a bombardment when the parents went out with the bodies of their children, yelling to heaven for the injustice that they have taken the life of their little... Life was not fair and that was demonstrated by those who lost their families and friends with the simple action of pushing a button. When those who had nothing to owe were always the ones who feared most.

When violence has come to a degree where horrible things are done just by carrying a flag shouting "Freedom," pointing to an assault rifle on someone else's face was when human values were lost...

Come asking for peace when neither side nor another can stop the river of blood, in a war not Had Neither heroes not villains, only assassins wielding flags proclaiming that their solution is the only one, without thinking of those who are crushed by their ideologies.

And Peace was a song that very few could understand or sing, many lost meaning and others only hid it amid cries of violence.

100 million of soldiers could not be mistaken... They couldn't be wrong... Because they had to keep questioning whether what they were doing was right, it had to be correct and there had to be an explanation to keep on killing... there had to be a right cause to keep dying. ¿But what side was really lying about? ¿Who Was he really telling the truth? What was the righteous cause that always ended up distorting to the interests of those who were moving the economy of war?... But... We would be only killing each other because we are not really different from animals, it was just supremacy. And that the law of the fittest would consume them all in the fire of violence.

And Lincoln could not stop crying with his hands still clinging to the wheel... To think of everything, he had done tortured him psychologically to the extent that... It no longer mattered whether he was at home or not, he had died from the first moment he had stepped on a land that did not belong to him, to kill the people who had been born in it and proclaim the land in the name of his own nation.

They cried when their brother left... Going to a land so far away that it never came back... Looking for hope where there was no... Looking for a truth for which he would not return... Poor Lincoln Loud... Even with 24 years and having seen and witnessed hell in life, he was still a frightened little boy in a world so large and desensitized that his suffering or that of all his family was indifferent to the vast and great universe, in which the human life was only the Fraction of a cosmic second.

If there was a god who saw the suffering of a man barely returned from the war, surely, he would be very sorry... Or a lot of shame... Or a lot of contempt. Everything was worth it.

Life was not fair... It only accommodated the needs of the people.

It was just adapting to the rules of the game and waiting for the judgement of the Sword of Damocles.

And if they couldn't adapt well, the exit was there for whoever was the coward who didn't know how to play. Simply to turn away so that others who did have the courage Reach The victory. Like it or don't like it, those were the rules.

Lincoln Loud shouted Even Knowing that perhaps the glasses of the van would not be sufficiently capable of containing such despair, his chest bleeding and his voice shattered were the sign that there was nowhere to go, there was no one to turn to share the suffering of death on life.

Between his desperation and crying she did not notice that Lily was looking at him from the porch, she was worried but couldn't just go and ask her... You better let him tell you because his father was suffering like never. Then Lincoln dropped his head on the steering wheel.

He was destroyed. Not just inside but outside.

He was a broken man for life and was still standing alone because death did not love him when he had the chance.

After a couple of minutes, he finally opened the driver's window, just to breathe fresh air. His hands trembled, and he felt a tingling at his neck, shoulders, back, his only Leg and on his scalp, he needed that, to vent and think about how fucked up his situation was.

So that was his life from now on, notwithstanding scenes from a stupid war movie just because guilt and memories threatened to make it go down more and more to the hell of Madness, the seventh circle of the violent.

needed to calm down or when entering home again began to rain the questions, focus on military training, maintain sanity and above all prevent them from seeing him cry, that was the most important part, if he showed that he was well, everything would be Not bad. ¿Right? He must have been a pillar, unwavering and indestructible for his sisters. He must have been strong, he must have been for them. Everything could fail less him... Now get out there and give your best face, Champ.

Lincoln was about to get off the truck until he saw on the radio the box that Harold had given him... Lincoln took it in his hands and examined it... It was just a little box, not too heavy for its content, but Even So I knew there was something inside... When shaking it could notice... It had to be something small like a cell phone or a RA... Then Lincoln directed his gaze to the entrance of his home, his little girl looked at him expectant...

– Oh no... – He said quietly to know that she had seen him weep and heard him cry out of despair. Lincoln covered his eyes knowing that now she would have so many questions to ask, ¿what would I say? "Hey, Lily, it's not what it looks like just screaming and crying because I killed a lot of people. Hey, my girl, don't think she was crying, she was Laughing How pathetic I am, Lily! ¿Do you want to know why I was crying? Is that I hit the big toe of the non-existent foot I have..." ¿What the hell would he would say to justify what she had seen?... ¿and just tell the truth? If that were an option surely, he would... But knowing how much he would worry his little sister, it was obvious that it was not a good time to tell her... Something would occur to him... Sooner or later something would occur to him, so she wouldn't ask questions and he wouldn't give answers.

A white lie to calm the situation and so no one would suffer... More than him, but ¿What could he lose? At least if he failed he could not say that he had not tried... ¿Right?

Lincoln got out of the van with Harold's box in his hands.

– Hi Lily. I didn't see you there, ¿what's the matter? – Lincoln walked towards his sister with a false smile and a perfect tone of voice to hide what had happened in the van. Lily could not help feeling somewhat uncomfortable by the way she spoke to her, a few moments ago she had seen him break into Lana's car. She was muted, and Lincoln knew she had seen him... He knew I'd ask questions. It was phase two time. – Uh... ¿what are you doing out here, Lily?

– Well... I was waiting for you to help me get my things up to my room... I didn't see you with Leni and when I asked her, she told me you told her you were going to go to the truck for Something. _–_ Lily looked somewhat anxious to say the next part. Lincoln noticed it in the way he moved his thumbs and the way he had deflected his gaze.

– Oh yes, uhhh forgot This. _–_ Lincoln showed the box that Harold had given him moments ago. – I remembered that I had left it in the van and then... came back for it. – Although that was convincing for Lincoln's mind, he didn't explain how when He was breaking into pieces like yesterday in conversation with his sisters.

– But... ¿why were you...? – It was phase three time. Lincoln then pretended that he was going sideways, as if he didn't have his prosthesis or something had failed, Lily saw her brother falling in slow motion like a tree that had been cut off, so she really cared. Lincoln had managed to convince Lily that she had lost her balance, or that her prosthetic leg had failed. Lincoln fell on the grass making his performance more believable and when his sister ran to help it, it was time for the fourth phase. – ¡Daddy! – Lily helped her brother sit on the floor. – ¿Are you, all right? _–_ She asked, worried, to see him fall that way.

– Uh... Yes Lily... I'm all right uh... – Lincoln thought at the speed of lightning a convincing answer for his girl, and when he had it, he released it. – It's just that sometimes I forget it's not my real leg. – Lincoln looked at the missing part of his body while his sister left the previous scene and started spinning things from there. – Sorry, but I think I applied Weight of more there, and then... You know. Sometimes I forget that I have no leg and... Well... – Lily looked at her brother with some grief, it should not be easy to live without a leg, it should not be easy to be him in his position... Little by little he was deceived by the lie and let himself be persuaded by the words of Lincoln.

– I understand... ¿is that why were you crying, daddy? – Lincoln breathed until he filled his lungs to the brim. and gradually emptied them with a heavy sigh, he saw the eyes of his little girl and as the Master of Deceit that was returning, he simply nodded with the Head. Lily at that moment looked with a little more grief at her brother. All she could do was hug him.

He was not feeling well by lying, of Fact, She did not feel at all well to tell her lies to her sister just to not tell her what she actually had, but it was the best thing for her. The less I knew of everything I had lived and done was much better, it had to be the best for her, because she already felt very bad only to think that her sister knew that he was a murderer and a war criminal.

– Don't worry, Lily... It only hurts temporarily – he said with a somewhat dull voice, his chest was full of fragments of a broken heart, and his whole body bled without stopping... But he was still a soldier, he had to maintain that strong and unwavering posture before her and the others. In Reality, It was the only thing he could do to not worry more than he already had his poor family. – Help me to get up... – Lincoln asked while his sister nodded with her head.

She, with all her might, tried to lift her brother. Lincoln, although doing most of the work, could not help feeling how his sister gave everything of herself to help him. That filled him with pride, because he knew that no matter how broken he was, while his little girl was there for him everything would be fine... Yes, she was fine, he was fine. And that was the most important thing...

"Selfish." A voice in her head reminded her that her child would not be well... He wouldn't be if that night the bullet ended up going through his brain... Everything to have peace...

– Lean In me if you can't walk. – Said Lily quietly as she used her own body for her brother to lean on her.

– Yeah Lyl. Do not worry honey. – Lincoln smiled confidently at his little sister, and she smiled back at him.

They both walked slowly and slowly home.

 _ **Will continue in PostScript…**_

 _ **This... It's been a long trip and I know I still owe you a second part of this second part.**_

 _ **But I know it was worth it.  
At the end here is Homecoming Part 2.  
Which I had to cut for being very long, if I had left it as I was most likely there would be a lot of complaints about that. But do not worry, I hope the PostScript does not take long to arrive.**_

 _ **In advance I hope you can understand me, translate it's a hard labor.  
So wait for the following PostScript because I will give a very important announcement, really apologize for the delay. But after I finish writing I must pass it on to my editor so that the work is much cleaner and impeccable.**_

 _ **Please excuse the delay.**_

 _ **Also have a look at Loud House S.A.M.C.R.O. It's a part story but that will have many references of this series and versa.**_

 _ **Visit**_ **Also to My editor FHix on its Facebook pages, Deviantart and Fanfiction makes a lot of nice and interesting content, plus very nice stories.**

 **Follow me in deviant, do not raise much, but... Lately I will be uptalking designs and illustrations of LH Sons and Homecoming... it's Something!**

 **ArrobaObscurum-Draco**

 **I thank you so much for all your visits, comments and green. Really guys and girls, I love them all, I wouldn't do this without all the help and support they give me.**

 **Guys, girls, thank you all. Here the real artists are you. Without you I would continue to publish stories without constancy or relevance. Thanks a lot.**

 **I hope to submit the Part 2 of Loud House S.A.M.C.R.O. Sorry for the long delay but I have some issues between I write, my editor Adjusts, and I Translate. If someone can help me to do the translate I would appreciate it be very, very much.**

 **Of his friendly neighbor.**

 **The Amazing SpiderEddy.**

 _The Loud House: Lincoln Homecoming._

 _A Place To Call Home._


	3. PostData

_**Lincoln Homecoming.**_

 _A place to call Home (PostScript)_

 _Later that day..._

Lincoln thought, what was he thinking? Literally in everything that had happened that day, with a glass of soda in one hand and with the other surrounding Lily and Leni, who saw the cartoons. None of the programmings had caught his eye, so he decided that watching cartoons with his two sisters would be the right thing to try to spend the afternoon.

While Lily could not stop laughing at that sympathetic talkative sponge of square pants of cartoons, Leni could not keep her smile away from having a good time with family, Lincoln had a relaxed countenance. First, in the morning with his teacher Johnson, then with Clyde's parents, then get home and have a slight panic attack... And finally his moment of weakness in the car of Lana... He had to start overcoming his trauma. He had to start thinking about his sisters before him... They needed it and that was all he had to need to move on.

Yes, life was not fair... but at least he could make it more bearable. He had to recover himself, not for nothing had returned to his house, if not at that time Ronnie would probably be giving the news to his family that he had shot himself for reasons he never wanted to explain.

– Linc, could you come in for a few moments, please? – Lincoln heard his mother's voice coming from his room, that voice had taken him away from his thoughts. He left his glass of soda on the coffee table and stood up carefully to head to where his mother required him.

– Daddy, if you need help, tell me. Said Lily, preparing to rise as well.

– Oh No, don't worry Lyl, it's okay, it was just a little fall. – Lincoln responded with a passive tone, hoping that the sequels of his little white lie would not happen to older. But in the case of his sisters... Any small scratch, however insignificant it was, was a cause of disaster at home... Literally.

When he opened the door and saw his mother in a wheelchair in front of the window, facing the backyard, came the image of a woman who only liked the tranquility of the moments like this: She liked to remember her family, her husband. Their daughters running around, their son solving the little problems that used to happen. That's how she liked to remember his home, that's how he liked to remember the love of her life.  
It had already rained a lot since then, but it seemed that it had only happened from yesterday to today.  
– Linc. Come. – Called Mrs. Loud, the white-haired man approached his mother gently, to hold her hand and kneel in front of her.

– What's the matter, Ma? You need something? If you want me to bring you something, I can get it for you. – Lincoln replied, in a soft tone. While stroking a skin somewhat wrinkled and fragile by age with his thumb.

– Yes, I need something... But I wish I could talk to you first. – Rita looked at her son with eyes full of nostalgia few days.

– What is it, Mom? What do you need to talk about? – Lincoln looked back at him waiting for the words, no matter what they were, his mother's words were so important to him that he saw her weary day and night for them.

– Remember when you were young? – She asked, evoking again the memories of Lincoln, this time not of war or of lack, but when he was an 11 years old child living a normal life in the house Loud.

– Heh... Yeah. I remember very well. – there is no day that he doesn't remember what it was like to be a child, replied Lincoln smiling wistfully.

– You know? Whenever I see the sun shining on my window, it reminds me of you. To Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana/Lola, Lisa and Lily, it makes me remember you always from one side to another, I remember that you were a very special child, dedicated to your sisters and your friends. How I remember when you improvised your super-heroic suits. – Lincoln could not help smiling at those anecdotes, it was true. His life before was not the most perfect, it was chaotic and noisy, but it was his life, after all. And he couldn't have changed it for anything. – Ahhh... you don't know how much I miss those days. – In Rita's voice a very strong melancholy was noted for the past few days.

– Yes... I also miss them very much, Ma... – Lincoln responded with the same melancholy tone, he did not know what his mother wanted to get with what he said, but if it was something important or something I should tell her, all her attention was focused only on her.

– Tell me son... After your father... and after I had to spend more time working and less with my family, how did you feel about having to take care of most of your home time?

That question came in the most unexpected way possible... Your home as... It was his home, with no father or mother to take care of him, and much more to the people who lived in it, it was not secret that he had taken a very large role... more than he could have imagined. Lori had told him once that he couldn't keep the house under control, let alone make Cliff do his trash in his sandbox. But without a father or a mother, sadness and depression attacked everyone equally. Only Lily had been delivered from those memories... Even the most pre-crisis time.

– Well... I will not lie to you ma, at first it was very heavy to deal with so much responsibility, I tell you that sometimes I had no time for me... Or for school, you know that for a long period I was missing just to keep everything in order. Somehow, I understood what you and Dad did for us and that's why I always had a lot of appreciation... I mean, it shouldn't have been easy to keep a house of 10 girls and a Boy He heh. – Lincoln River more than anything because of the irony of the situation that happened in those times.

– He he heh. Oh My boy, you became mom and dad in a single day. – Lincoln's mother looked up to see her in the eyes. – I... Whenever I came home, all I expected was more work for me, you know. To clean the floor, the carpets, the walls, to do thousands of chores for the home that only I would subtract hours of sleep, but instead I found the house clean and tidy, the frets, clean, the washed clothes, the food made... Although I must admit that sometimes your seasoning wasn't the best, son. – Lincoln gave a little laugh to remember that almost every day they ate pasta to the Bolognese because seriously he stinks to cook anything that was not spaghetti. – But... I think I could never thank you for the sacrifice you made for us, for me and for your sisters. I guess it was also because sometimes, when I was back home, you were already asleep; I can't imagine how you could take care of everything without ending up the same or more tired than me. You did everything, the chores of the home, the lunches for all, studying and being a father to Lily... And... If I didn't have the time to tell you when I had the chance in the past, but now I want to. – Lincoln looked at those blue eyes that had become somewhat greyish by the time she spent and for all the hard work that wore her for a long time. – I'm so proud of you, and I know that if Dad had been there to see what you did, he'd be just as proud as I am. My boy Lincoln, you grew up to become a good man.

Lincoln, in the words of his mother, felt that his heart began to repair pieces that were scattered inside. The joy of his breast was combined with a very strong desire to release sobs of pure joy. He felt a very strong warmth in his chest and back and did not know how to respond to what his mother had told him. Finally, after so long he felt that a burden had been released, and one of his ghosts could now rest calmly. In the end, life itself was in charge of returning parts of him that he believed he had lost. And the first step was given to her by her progenitor.

– Thanks... You don't know how much that means to me. – Lincoln began to wipe his eyes with the sleeve of his green jacket. Mother Loud looked with a smile at her son and then she approached her, like the loving mother she was, to plant a kiss on her cheek.

– Thank you Linc... Thank you for coming back to us from that horrible, horrible war. – In the words of his mother, Lincoln raised Rita's hand just to accommodate a little kiss on his mother's skin.

– well... I promised my sisters and my mom, the least I could do was... fulfill my promise... Although – he looked at his biomechanics leg – I'm sorry I didn't come back completely. – and not only did he mean his leg.

– Linc, as long as you're here with us, the rest doesn't matter anymore. True? – Lincoln saw her in the eyes again. I wanted to completely nod to that... But how would you continue with your future without the help of your soul?

– Yes... You're right... They're just scars without significance. – Replied the Ex-soldier with a somewhat dull voice.

At that moment, a somewhat uncomfortable silence began to feel in the atmosphere. Until mother Loud again broke the silence with a petition.

– Linc... could you give me your father's ashes? – Lincoln looked at his mother with a raised eyebrow, that request, although it was somehow strange, caught a lot of attention-they are on top of that piece of furniture. – The mother Loud pointed to a chest of drawers and when she turned her gaze, she could see a metal container where her father rested in peace.

Lincoln came to see him, was no bigger than a jug of water, and was made of solid bronze, something rusty by the time, but when removing the lid saw the ashes of his father... Then he realized that his mother had never found a way to say goodbye to him. How could she? If when she was at home, she could hardly have time for her, much less when Lincoln had gone to the militarized academy. She wanted the right time to let the ashes go away when her whole family was together.  
She wanted her daughters and son to be there so she could say goodbye a father who was gone before his time.  
Lincoln loaded the small bronze bowl and put it gently into his mother's hands.  
She, looking at him again, in her hands simply hugged him and stroked the lid gently, as if she had her husband's head back in her arms, dreaming together with the stars over the sea.

– Thanks, Linc. – Rita began to recharge herself in her wheelchair while thinking of the love of her life.

How they had been known by letters from a secret admirer, how they had begun the dream of a life by living together. How they got married on receiving the news that they would be parents, the miracle of slowly forming a family, the constants awakened at midnight when their girls needed a diaper change or breast milk, the constant months waiting for a new girl. How Lynn Signor confused his last older girl with a child and that's why Lynn Jr. had put him on. And when their daughters were 6, 5, 4, 3 and 2, respectively, the first and only child of the family was born, so as not to leave the father alone in a house full of girls... They already had five girls and a boy, hey. Why stop there? Although this time they took some more time at the end with 5 older girls, 5 youngest girls. As a child of the middle. Finally, they could say that they had enjoyed a full life, an active sex life and that both had enjoyed without hesitation or denial. Among them there was only love and enjoy every moment of that love, even the smallest sign of affection was kept and sealed in her heart... The love of her life rested in her arms like thousands of nights where only they cared, and that the world lost meaning.  
And he was just waiting for her sitting by the riverside to dance once more under the stars. At that time a cough attack came suddenly to Rita, who even with her lungs and her trachea male, refused to release the container where her beloved husband rested.  
Lincoln faced that he saw the need to hold his mother's trachea with his middle thumb and forefinger to help her breathe again. She was breathing deeply trying to fill her lungs with air, so she slowly recovered her breath.

– Are you all right, Ma? – Lincoln asked worried to see her coughing so dry. That was not a normal cough, as if his lungs were already badly damaged or sick.

– Yeah... Yeah, son, don't worry. – his mother responded by breathing with some difficulty. – I'm sorry if I worried you, Linc... But it's time to take my meds. – Rita regained her normal breathing while Lincoln still saw her as worried. – Linc... could you be a love and bring me some water? – Lincoln at the request nodded his head.

– Of course, mom, wait a minute – Lincoln got up and started walking towards the door. But before he left completely, he looked behind his back to see his mother in front of the window with his father's ashes in his arms. She was fine, she just liked to remember her father... She had to be fine, yes, that was supposed to be.

– Oh Lynn... Our child has returned home, he is already at home... And every day I feel like I'm closer to you. Rita said with a trail of nostalgia in her voice, while gently stroking the bronze of the vase. -Now that our child is at home... you don't know how much I want to dance one last piece by the lake once again.

Outside, Lincoln kept thinking about what his mother had told him. He was to be proud to be the example of how to surpass adversity, that was a good thing; When all else failed, he got up to face fate, he had to do it again.  
Anyway, his life didn't belong to him anymore. It belonged to them.  
Absorbed in his thoughts, he came to the kitchen, where he met Leni, who did the same for what he had come. Pour water in a glass.

– Oh... Hey Leni, what are you doing?

– Oh well, I had to take my pills, Linky. – Leni showed a vial of pills.

– Oh, I see. Heh heh how convenient, mom asked me to bring her some water to take her pills. – He said, as he approached his sister.

– Oh, well, would you like me to give you a glass? She asked her older sister as she took another glass from the cupboards.

– Well, if you would be so kind... – Replied Lincoln with a smile, to which Leni began to serve him water. Lincoln at the time saw the orange boat of pills and took them: "Antidepressants", he thought to see them. Sooner or later he and she would have to talk about this, maybe it could help her to overcome her depression and perhaps she would help him to refind a part of himself. He would find a way to help her, she always found a way... Although seeing the label of the pot was done something strange... painkillers? Why would she take painkillers?

– Uh... Len – she called her sister as she finished serving the water.

– Yes, Linc? – Leni closed the faucet and saw him holding his pills.

– Why are you taking painkillers? – She interrogated her by pointing the flask.

– Oh... Ehhh No, it's not for nothing, Linc. – Leni said quickly to give him the glass of water.

– How not? Anything hurt, Len? -Lincoln asked again with some concern. Her sister diverted her gaze for a few moments, just to smile again.

– Not really. Well, yes, but it's just a little headache, don't worry I'm fine. – Leni gave him the glass with water while he kept his smile. Lincoln was not very convinced about the headache, although the painkillers served for that in the first place... He used to take them when his lost limb was starting to sting. And it wasn't much fun actually.

– Very well Len. – Lincoln took the cup and returned the bottle of pills to his older sister – Just remember not to take many, as they are not going to help you remove the headache, they will only make it stronger. He added, laughing below.

– Oh, don't worry, Linky, I'm already a big girl. He he heh. – Leni also Laugh to that. Something that encouraged Lincoln to laugh with her too.

– Je je je... Well, I'll see you in a minute. – Lincoln said, slowly coming out of the kitchen. He gave a discreet look through the frame to his sister, hoping that everything would be okay, and in effect, everything seemed normal. He sighed and again went to his mother's room.

Although when Lincoln retired completely, Leni's smile disappeared. The girl took the lid off the boat and took out two pills, then took her water and ingested the medicine with the help of the water. Then, it was reloaded with the wall with the sadness and to feel the pain to leave little by little... He looked down on the ground with disappointment and sadness, next act, put his left hand in the eye on the same side, and at that moment, the tears of both began to fall... And she felt in her palm how the tears wet her hand, she did not give sobs or much less a short breath... I just wanted to cry over everything I'd lost because of a bad decision. Everything that Richard had done to him... everything that bastard had snatched from him.

Meanwhile, Lincoln was returning to his mother's room with the water ready.

– Here's Ma. – Lincoln put the glass glass in his mother's hands.

– Thank you love... Another favor. Could you give me those pills? – Lincoln's mom pointed a boat among several. Lincoln didn't know what he was talking about, so when he approached the furniture of the lamp, he pointed his finger at his mother's point. – Yes, those. Give please, son. – Lincoln took the boat and took the lid off, giving his mother two pills. – Thanks son – Rita smiled and then took her meds. Lincoln smiled to be able to help his mom with her medicine, although he could not help but take a look at the label of the pot... "Imatinib". As with Leni, Lincoln was confused... And the confusion ended up being a very powerful shiver on his back... He recognized what that medicine was for, they were pills to treat diseases like cancer... Lincoln opened his eyes as dishes and nervously looked at his mother.

– Uh... Mom... – The voice of Lincoln was heard nervous. While she quietly ended up taking her water. – You have...? Ahem... do you have anything else to ask of me? – Lincoln tried to stay calm, couldn't really be that, right?

– Oh Yes, look I know you just got back from... You know, but I wish you could go to the market and buy some stuff. – Said Mrs. Loud with some grief, but, quite the contrary, Lincoln shake his head cheerfully.

– Don't worry, Ma, you know I'm here to serve and help. – Rita smiled at her son's words, with a sign asking her to push her chair to the furniture in her bed where her purse was, and the former soldier obeyed. From the little wool bag he took two hundred dollars.

– I need you to get a couple of things we're done, Linc. I think Lily made a list, tell her to go with you, okay, honey? – Rita looked back at her son, who nodded and quickly seated a kiss on her forehead.

– Of course, Ma. Now we'll be back. – Lincoln got up and went to the exit door, but not without first hearing his mother's voice speak to him for the last time before leaving.

– I'm so proud of you, Linc, in every way. – Lincoln stopped dry to see her... His expression said it all... Her mother was proud of the man she had become, and she was still turning.

Lincoln returned to the room where his sister continued to watch caricatures, though it seemed odd to him not to see his older sister until he saw her enter the room again.

– Hello girls, how are you doing? – He asked Lincoln smiling while taking his green jacket off the couch.

– I'm all right, daddy. – Answered Lily with a smile.

– Eh... I'm fine, too, linky, thanks for asking. – Leni replied, smiling slightly in a forced manner.

– I'm glad to hear that, girls. – Lincoln then put a hand on Lily's shoulder. -Hey Lyl, mom sent me to buy some things and told me that you had a list of what was needed.

– Oh Yes, in fact, yesterday I was waiting for Lana to come to buy them... but we no longer had time. – replied the girl with a distressed grin. –But... Once you're here, let's go, Daddy. -Lily rose from the armchair to go to her father's side.

– Well, let's go then. – Lincoln Guded to the exit until he looked over his shoulder to see his older sister with a false smile. – Hey Len, you want to join us? – He asked the eldest sister, hoping for a positive answer, to help her get distracted for a while.

– Uh... No Linky, do not worry, I'm okay. – Said Leni smiling to his younger brother.

– Hey Len... Come on, I know that going to the market is not like going to the Mall, but at least it will be fun, we will pass the time together, and we can talk about what you like. – Lincoln tried to encourage his elder sister, who saw him discreetly. She didn't really feel like going out, much less after taking the painkillers, much less in the Lana's truck, so she responded by shaking her head in denial.

– N-No Linky... Thank you, but the truth right now I feel tired and... you know, I have a little migraine. – Leni insisted on the same smile as before. Lily, though she knew she was taking pills for depression, didn't mean she felt much better in the progress of the day.

Lincoln sighed for that answer. He understood that perhaps his sister still needed time, and of course she was not going to harass her with unnecessary questions, much less would compel her to accompany them if she did not want. So Lincoln nodded his head. Since Chico had understood that it was not good to insist on his sisters more than they should, if they needed their space and time, should respect it.

–Ok Len... If you need anything, let me know, okay? -Both brothers exchanged smiles.

– Yes Linky, don't worry, have a lot of fun in the market. Leni simply said, what Lincoln took as the definitive answer on his part, and then he left with Lily desiring that, when he returned from shopping, Leni at least had something to say about everything.

Both sons Loud climbed into the van of one of the twins and placed their seatbelts.  
– Lyl... would you like to tell me something about Leni? – The former soldier asked, hiding the concern for his elder sister.

– Uh... Well, she... – Lily turned to see her window with some grief – She... She's been a little sad about some of the events that happened... She doesn't like to talk about it, she doesn't like to be reminded. – She finished saying more grief... and much sadness in her words.

– Oh... I understand – Lincoln then deflected his gaze as he put the key in the starter relay. – Do you think she... can tell me what happened? He asked again with a certain thread of concern emerging from his throat.

– Yes... But I don't recommend it, daddy... Leni... Leni can't just talk about it without crying. – Lily replied, just remembering her sister that way summoned one of the worst episodes of Loud House in the absence of the home brother.

Lincoln then put a hand on his little sister's shoulder, demonstrating her eternal support for her and all her sisters.

– Quiet small... If it's hard for you to talk about this, I understand. In due time I will try to talk it over with her. I agree? – Lincoln saw her again in the eyes and before that, Lily nodded her head trying to make sure her eyes didn't start to burn because of the pain of memories. Well. That's my little girl. – he finally said to start the wool truck and the first turn started, like the first time.

– Wooohh! Err... don't you think we need some music? – Lincoln said, something more relaxed to avoid a much sadder scene than it already was. – Let's see what's on the radio... – The former soldier turned on the van's radio and went past the stations, until he found a known song. Luna used to touch her occasionally, and that was many times.

― **The Doors Riders on The Storm.** **―**

– Great... well. – Lincoln started snapping his fingers with the rhythm of "the Windows" – good rhythm, huh? – He said looking at his little sister, who nodded and shook his head slowly with the song – Luna used to play that song long time ago, Lyl. I know the letter from start to finish.  
Riders on the Storm, riders on the Storm.  
Into this house we're born,  
Into this world we're thrown,  
Like a dog without a bone,  
An actor out on loan,  
Riders on the Storm...– He sang Lincoln softly, driving the van to the supermarket while humming the tune.

His eyes focused on the road, hands on the steering wheel, a foot on the accelerator pedal, the prosthesis waiting for the support of the knee to step on the brake. and his mind traveling in memories. Seeing her sister playing the songs of her favorite bands and favorite artists, mystics (Misfits), MetalliC. A (Metallica), Megaslay (Megadeth), Smooch (Kiss), Judeau priest (Judas priest), Nevermind (Nirvana), the Windows (The Doors), Puma (Pantera) , The Hawks (the Eagles), King (Queen), The Rolling Stars (The Rolling Stones), Pink Flois (Pink Floyd) The Ladybugs (the Beatles), Jim Maurice (Jim Morrison), John Leno (John Lennon), Paul Mccarnold (Paul Mccartney) David Boury (David Bowie, The Black Star, Diamond Dog, The man Who Sold the World, Star man, Major Tom, etc.) And of course, Mick Swagger (Mick Jagger). Oh, Luna was passionate about Rock and Metal, and more for British artists, who had adapted the accent in addition to his father. There was No day when she grabbed her guitar, which she affectionately nicknamed "The Cowgirl from Hell" and would like to replicate each of the tunes of her idols. "What times those," Lincoln said as he drove through the streets imagining a rainy day, with the radio song and imagining his sister playing his guitar on an afternoon like that. They were memories like those in which Lincoln was only interested in sitting, watching the sunset and smiling at life for another day, perhaps with a cold beer at his side, perhaps with a cigar. The order of the factors did not alter the product.

When we got to the supermarket, the parking lots were full, and Lincoln couldn't pick one in particular... Although the places for people with disabilities were free... So... looking at your situation, why not park there? So, he just drove the van into blue space. Something a police officer didn't overlook, and more when he didn't see the card hanging in the rearview mirror. Lincoln came down from the van along with Lily to go by the hand to the supermarket.

– Gee, I didn't think I'd see this kind of attitude in my supermarket. – said the police officer approaching both siblings – You know, son, I'd believe that if you didn't have both legs or you didn't have an arm, but that you're teaching your daughter is nothing nice. Huh. – Lincoln stopped to see the officer, who was looking at him with a grudge – You know what you did could get you fined? Or worse, you know what you did could make them take that nice pickup you got? Don't you realize how much you hurt people who really need that space? – The officer replied, with a somewhat arrogant smile.

– Ah, don't worry, officer, even if I don't seem to have a disability, that's why I had to use that space. – Replied Lincoln, returning his smile with all the confidence in the world, was not afraid of the officer and had no reason to show him fear.

– Ah yeah son? All right, show me your permission to take over the handicapped place. – He challenged the officer, knowing that the man in front of him would not have any certification, card, license or permit in his trousers. But, unchanged, Lincoln just deflected his look to the right to see the van, looked at her for a few moments and then looked at the officer.

"Would you like to see my permission?" Lincoln asked with the ace under his sleeve.

– Please son, let me see your "disability". – the officer insisted.

– Okay then. Welp! –  
Lincoln hit the knee of his full leg to the ground to raise his trousers on the right side, and then the officer swallowed his words when he saw the ghost member of Lincoln, swallowed saliva and distressed scratched his head for just looking at the prosthesis of the Peliblanco.  
– There you have my permission, Officer. – Returned Lincoln, with a grimace of victory on his face. To which the officer was speechless. – Can we go to buy now, please? – there was No doubt that Lincoln used all the sarcasm he could give the officer at that instant. Rubbing his victory on the man who judges without knowing the facts first.

– Uh... Yes... Yes, sir, excuse me.

The embarrassing apology of the police officer was music to the ears of an ex-soldier who was not afraid of the one who accused him of false appearances, an act that made Lincoln go back down the sleeve of his trousers.

– Thank you, officer, have a good afternoon. – The Ex-soldier responded arrogantly, proving once again why no one could judge him without knowing him before, as he returned to take the hand of his little sister to buy the missing food.

During a time of shopping, Lincoln already had the cart full of the necessary things of the household, such as fruits, vegetables, meats, cereals and other more personal things for the older girls of the household. Lily's list was almost complete, just buying bread, bath deodorant and toilet paper.

– All right, we just have to buy a couple of things and we're done, Daddy. "– The smiling little girl said, guiding the man through the halls of the market."

– I hope so, Lyl, that we have for this month and next. – Lincoln responded ironically. – I tell you something? When all our sisters and I came to do the shopping loooooooooooong time ago, we got into big problem for a box of cereal. I think it was... Zombie Bran – mentioned with a couple of laughs – Oh My God, we got into a titanic problem with the store manager and with mom for that.

– Oh yeah, Daddy? And what happened? – Lily asked with her infinite curiosity.

– Well... Let's say that the girls and I had differences with respect to breakfast and then... It all became a mess, mom scolded me, and in the end I couldn't get the cereal. – Lincoln scratched His chin by remembering that event, but then smiled to remember what his sisters had done for him – but then the girls came the next day with the cereal Box Je Je, we had a lot of fun that day.

– Ah... Yeah, he he... I would have liked to be there... – Lily diverted her gaze somewhat sad at not being able to remember that same baby day.

– Hey Beautiful – Lincoln took his little sister from the chin to see it – you were there, I say yes, maybe you don't remember it because he heh you were very small, but I still remember your face of zombie when we all started to play like this. You know? Reminding you like that and others that way... reminds me of the good times, one was much simpler and without so many problems in between. He finished saying Lincoln with a smile that Lily also shared.

– I love you, Daddy. – Lily answered cheerfully to her father.

– I love you too, sweetie. – Lincoln gave a little kiss in the forehead to his little sister.

– Speaking of sweetness... – Lily looked back on the side with some grief – We could... You know... buy a candy bar? Lily looked back at her brother, who with a little laugh responded joyfully. Something that Lily took as a no before listening to her father again.

– Of course, we can Lily, in fact, makes me want chocolate right now. – Lincoln caressing his little sister's head and uncombing a bit. Her blonde hair. Something that pleased her so much – let's go.

– Great, thanks Daddy! – The little girl exclaimed, running cheerfully to the shop's candy store. Something that made Lincoln keep smiling. It was in those little moments, where he could remember with a great inner peace what it was to be a child, the emotion of eating sweets, the stomach ache when eating too many, getting excited by little things that, even if they were momentary tastes in the mind of a boy or girl, were things that were enjoyed for hours, and always came to that conclusion of wanting just a little more.

– just don't get too far from me Lyl, stay close. – Lincoln said quietly as he followed the little girl through the aisles of the supermarket. Sigh of relief to see that her sister nodded and reduced her speed, and then relaxed her body in the cart, her elbows perched on the handlebars, as well as her body resting on the cart to keep pushing.

The Loud boy could not say that his life after the war would be an ordeal. On the contrary, his life could start again from scratch... Although the only problem was the past he was dragging and the problems that had been raised at home during his long absence... No one said it should be all bad... But much less they said that everything would be like before.

Oh, how I did not yearn for those days that were gone... It was already becoming something old, but the mere fact of remembering a simpler and better life was something that he missed with all his mortal soul.

Then both father and daughter picked sweets. Lincoln loved sweets, like every child who grew to blows of fate, he loved the sweet feeling on the palate, even made him feel thirteen years younger. While filling a small part of the cart with candy and chocolates, people sometimes stopped near the man barely returned from the war, trying not to think anything bad, because it was not very common to see a man buying candy next to a blonde girl. Some even tried to think that the former military was a loving father who enjoyed buying and eating sweets... While others hoped he was not a pervert who was seducing an innocent victim.

–… And the chocolate bars know very well, they have chocolate cream inside and when you bite it and you feel it, it tastes very tasty daddy. – Said Lily with a smile while Lincoln listened in the same way.

– Yes, I believe you, I used to eat ice cream sandwiches when I went to primary – Lincoln responded with the cart to the top of home products, food and candy.

– Yes... I wish I could be... sincere with you... and to tell you this daddy and is that it is... So to speak, a faulty taste. – Lily veered her gaze to the side of the aisle, something that caught the veteran's attention – I haven't told mom, Lana or Leni... And I'm a little sorry to have to tell you.

– Uhuh? And what is it, Lyl? – Lincoln glanced askance at his little sister, who was still diverting her gaze.

– Well... Is that in the recess I usually buy many bars of chocolate... In fact, you could say that I am addicted to them, and that is my favorite sweet... I don't like to admit it... But they are so delicious, Heh... Even, on one occasion, Sasha told me that the last time she saw the vending machine in the cafeteria there were not many left, and he heh who knew where the majority was, and when she asked me, he he heh when she asked me if she could check my backpack , there he found half he he he – Lily could not stop to remember with joy those moments with her friend – Sasha then told me that I had a severe addiction to chocolate bars, and that afternoon we spent eating bars until it was a he he. I told her to take it, but she refused, and when I continued to insist she broke it in half and gave it to me... She's the best friend I could possibly want. Lily recounted with a certain thread of nostalgia in her voice... Something that made Lincoln remember himself years ago with an African American boy little accepted by the school society just like him. A brother of the soul.

– I understand Lyl... I really understand. – Lincoln responded with a false smile. And he didn't notice, but they were passing near the appliances.

– Yes, she's a good friend. You should meet her one day, it's very cool and... – At that moment Lily looked behind her back when she heard a gunfire, something that petrified the ex-soldier, recognized the shots, was a Russian-type assault Ak47... – Ah is that the new Call of Battle? Lily asked to go to the appliance area.

As one of the gusts that had reached him and he had been given on the shoulder and on his right shoulder blade. The man was completely paralyzed. In an instant he stopped being at the mall, and was again in a two-year battle. He felt the suffocating agony of having a hot bullet lodged in his back and a wound that bled and stained his uniform. Lincoln grabbed his shoulder trying to soften the feeling, until he fell to his knees. The AK-47 shots never meant anything good, he distinguished the shot of one, only by the sound it provoked, and could distinguish an AK-47 from an AK-103 assault that sometimes his squad mates or patrol carried, two equal but different weapons.

But when he shot, he recognized when an ally was in trouble, or when they were to attack, and there was nothing in this world that he hated more than the shot of an AK-47... The same with which he suffered several terrible wounds during several years of battle...

The same with which his brother had been riddled. He felt a hand on his shoulder and was expected to see Clyde. But then he saw another man who was looking at something worried.

– Hey buddy, you okay? – asked the guy. Lincoln could not distinguish between reality and a lucid memory. There I could see how the image of man was distorted forming Clyde's.  
"Linc! Where did they get you? " The soldier breathed agitatedly as his mind returned to play a very bad time in one of the most traumatic moments of his life, feeling the pain, fire and bullets embedded in his skin and bones.

The voices were not coherent, the shots were still flying around... Until it stopped... Seeing a mother on the floor crying desperately, holding a small body, the body of a little boy who had been hit by a damn bullet, a bullet that had been shot by someone with a M4 Carbine rifle... Shot in self-defense... Or simply by not recognizing a child of a damned radical with a gun in his hands... Lincoln then looked around... Lily... where was Lily? The taste of the blood in his mouth was so thick... The pain of his shoulder increased... His despair soared... where was his daughter? Where was your sister?

– Li... Lily... – Lincoln then rose to see a crowd around him, but not his sister. – Lily! – Lincoln screamed looking for her around. But she did not answer, and the former soldier continued to stare desperately everywhere – Where's My Daughter!? – Lincoln's cries denoted pain and despair at the same time – Where's My Daughter!? – Lincoln yelled at the people around him, some were trying to calm him down, others were also starting to look for the girl and others were moving away from that crazy man. No one knew it had happened to give another moment that white-haired man lost control of his emotions. Until at that moment Lincoln felt a hand taking his hand as he looked down he saw the little blond hair with a face of concern – WERE'S MY DAUGHTER!?

– Dad? I am here. – Said Lily in a very troubled tone, and with an uneasy expression to see her father with desperate eyes. Lincoln knelt down and saw her again, she was alive, she was fine. He didn't have a single scratch on his face or his arms, much less on his clothes. She was fine...

Lincoln stammered incomprehensible things when he saw her well. He alone with his eyes reflected a fear as real as not being able to see his little girl again. Lily then took her father's cheeks into her hands. The touch was real, Lincoln stopped breathing restlessly and concentrated on her, on her blue eyes, on the blonde of her hair. Fingers and palms between her cheeks... She was real, it was something real, pain and visions not, just something that her mind had thrown back by the sound of a damn gun.

– I'm here, Dad... – said the little girl while her brother calmed down. This hugged her, hugged her hard trying not to hurt her, but she did it to cling to her and the reality of today. She was real, she was real, nothing that had happened a few moments ago had been. Just an illusion of a war wound you couldn't see, but you could feel it in your eyes. In his embrace he tried to cling to something real. To something truly real. When the former soldier began to recover a little of his sanity, he saw around the people who looked at him as a strange guy who screamed without need, they thought he was crazy... The looks of the people who judged without knowing their pain surrounded him... The bloody gossip people who whispered things, things about the psyche of the ex-soldier. Things they said, but they didn't understand their own accusatory words.

– Lily... Let's get out of here – Lincoln got up taking the hand of his little sister and pushing the shopping cart.

– Uh... Yes Daddy...-Lily did not understand what was happening with her dad, I could not understand, first in the car and now that in the market. What was going on with Lincoln? Why did it seem so... mentally unstable? Why were you crying or worrying about nothing? Why was it that only a few moments away from him had put him so badly?

Lincoln, for his part, felt from all directions the incriminating looks that saw him as a madman while they went to the box, as they passed by the row, and even looked on the screens of the security cameras... The eyes that saw him only judged him as a madman, the whole world judged him as a dirty criminal.

But how could he judge them too? I felt like they were looking at him as actually a murderer, a war criminal. A murderer of innocent children who were in the crossfire. A murderer was the true word that described the man who walked free. He didn't even try to deny it, he deserved it, everything he deserved, because his hands were so stained with blood that what he really wanted was to be judged for his crimes against human life. The mere fact of feeling besieged by those incriminating eyes was enough. Then, when they had finally packed things in a couple of egg boxes, Lincoln paid and just waited for his change to get out of there at once, he no longer wanted to see that rabble again that had turned against him with eyes of disgust and repudiation... Lincoln and Lily simply withdrew with the box full in the arms of the former soldier, who without saying anything to anyone and much less without wanting to talk about what happened, he left to the truck. Lily still did not understand what had happened to her father, even when asked, he did not want to answer. I didn't know what to answer...

I didn't know how to talk to him about everything that had happened in the Afghan desert... Lincoln could no longer hide it, and keep pretending that nothing happened would not suffice, he could not keep attributing all to the lack of his leg. She just didn't know what to do, what to think or how to tell a girl her age what it was like to have to snatch lives with a gun in her hands, or what it was like to see her friends die, or much worse... What it was to have to snatch the lives of people who were just beginning to live, just like her who barely entered adolescence. Both were upset, greatly stressed by the emotions of the day and for all that had happened, and one thing was certain, both were hungry, needed to eat urgently. So Lincoln had to make a stop at the favorite fast food restaurant of him and all his sisters. The Burp Burger. Both had chosen a table next to the window where Lucille had been parked, Lincoln looked at her little sister while she also hoped that her father would start talking. She needed to know what it was that mortified her dad so much. She needed to know what that was... What Lincoln had so locked up in his heart. And if it wasn't enough for Lincoln to be quiet on purpose, Lily had the words on the tip of her tongue. The problem was that she didn't know how to start the conversation.

Lincoln just passed his hand on the chin looking for a solution, something to help him start... how to start a conversation you do not want to have? Maybe going to the point... Maybe talk to the truth and already, there was not much science in that... Or maybe start with something less strong but just as painful.

– Do you know Lyl...? – Lincoln started trying to regulate his voice – Some time ago, when you were a baby and I was 11 years old, I remember that Dad brought me to this same restaurant on my birthday... Or well, a few days after my birthday. At that time the girls and I did not worried much about money, bills to pay, class schedules and work and above all we focused more than anything to be happy. Well, maybe I'm lying about the money, the girls and I used to fight even for a miserable penny on the couch. Je JE... A whole adventure just for a penny. – Lincoln River in the nostalgia of those memories while Lily listened attentively to him speaking of several years in the past, when the future seemed to smile to the Loud family, and his real father.

– Dad... He he... Dad had asked us the family combo, but no, I insisted on the Super Mega Cheeseburger three feet, je Jeh... I thought... I thought I could finish it all by myself, but when I filled up, dad looked at me and said... – then Lincoln imitateded the grave of his father's voice pretending to imitate the scene. – "Lincoln, I told you to eat the Jr. Cheese Burger." And I was from: "Dad I swear I can, I only need three bites, je je je. And dad said "Yes, you're missing three bites, but crocodile" ha ha ha ha ha! – Lily like her father also laughs at that irony of the anecdote.

-In the end, I could not finish Lyl, Dad had to help me, even he could not do it and had to give half to mom. And she could not, so they had to distribute the burger among the girls, only so we could finish with that Super Mega Cheeseburger 3 foot He he he he heh. –Again river the former soldier to the girl who smiled melancholy for not being able to remember that day with his Full family.

– Je je... I'm... I'm glad to hear that, Daddy. – said Lily, lowering her head pitifully. – I would have... I would have liked to be there... Or at least remember what it was that day. – The little girl could not share her father's happiness as much as she wanted. She could never get to know the man who was supposed to be her father.

– You were there Lyl... You were... so small, you were a little baby in a world as small, and I know that asking you to remember is very difficult for you... – Lincoln took the hand of the girl, who was on the table – I... I can barely remember his face... His voice... The way he looked, I know we have thousands of pictures of dad in the house, but... Sometimes I would give anything to hear his voice again... There are days when I would give my life just for... To see him walking around the house again, with his so ridiculous ties, he heh... See it... Just make the food, or watch the sports channel... God... I would give anything just to talk one more day with him... – Lincoln breathed deeply and slowly while trying to evoke details of his father's face. An image that always seemed obstructed by an object, a situation... or by simply not seeing beyond your shoulders – Lynn... He was a good father... My God, he was the best father I could have asked for... But he had to go... It was not my fault, it was not the fault of Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa or yours... It wasn't our fault. – Lincoln swallowed saliva heavily as he tried to avoid crying for his dad, the dad who left one day and more never came back – but... sometimes I tell myself that... If there were fewer mouths to feed in the house, perhaps he would not have been so desperate and afflicted to give us a stable life... But he knew what he was doing when he had all of you and me... But... There should always be a, but... And the worst thing is that sometimes when one is wrong, he thinks that by sheer luck of fate or life cannot go worse. But I guess when something goes wrong it can always go a lot worse. – Lincoln covered his eyes with the unoccupied hand, only to prevent tears from escaping while Lily was already suffering from his father's words.

– Daddy... Don't cry, please don't cry. – She asked Lily to wrinkle her little face for that dreadful feeling in her heart.

– Lyl... You... You understand I'm not your dad, right? Or at least I'm not the father you should have remembered... right? – Lincoln asked, looking at his sister, with sobs nodded with his little head.

– Yes... I know brother...-Lily swallowed saliva while the pain intensified inside, she wanted to break in tears as the day before, but in a public space that was very difficult – I... I know dad was gone a long time ago... I know I grew up without him. Our sisters had a lot of time to enjoy their company... of their love and understanding... But I can't remember anyone but you, Linc... I know I don't have a dad... But it made me so happy to think that somehow just having you was better for me. You were always my dad. – Lily ended up talking sobbing, so she had to tell her, she was hurting to have to say that to him.

– I know I'm not dad... I know I'm not our dad... But I love you as if you were my daughter, I tucked you in the evenings when I slept in your crib... "Sniff" I prepared your lunch when I took you to daycare... I... I cried with pride and with some grief when I saw you enter primary for the first time... "Sniff" – Lincoln covered his mouth while sharing tears with his baby girl. -I know I'm not dad... I repeated it over and over, and another, and again for twelve years... But when you saw me and ran towards me, with your little smile and hugged me, and you said "I Love you Daddy"... I... I realized how much I had to protect you... No longer because it was what dad would do... But because it was what I wanted, because I really wanted to be your dad... And no matter what happens, no matter how much it hurts that you do not remember our dad... And... and no matter what others or the world says... In my heart you will always be my baby... – Lily gave a little sigh to hear those words coming from her father figure. – and I want to remain your dad, I want... I want to keep seeing you grow... I want to be there when you need a shoulder to cry, a helping hand where you can trust, a hug when you need, I want to tell you that everything will be fine when someone break your heart, I want to be there when you graduate from college, I want to be the grandfather of your own sons or daughters... And, above all, I want to remain as your father... – He ended up saying Lincoln with a smile wrapped in melancholy and in the pure love he had for his baby.

– I... I just want to tell you... that no matter what happens... – Lily smiled with great joy to his dad. – Linc... You in my mind and in my heart will always be my father... – Lily also squeezed her father's hand by showing her all her love and trust. Both were left sharing a small moment that they did not notice the presence of the waitress, who saw them with watery eyes. Lincoln, upon noticing, tried to wipe his tears with the sleeve of his jacket.

– Oh... Uh... Excuse me... We were just talking... – Lincoln pointed to the tray that the lady was holding. – Is that our order?

– Uhh... Ehhmm... Yes... – the waitress said by placing the tray on the table. They stared at them for a few moments until they deigned to say something – I... Uh... I hope you enjoy your meal... So, what... I know you're a good father. – That said, she withdrew from there trying to clean up the makeup he had run between his eyelids.

Lincoln understood that perhaps she was not a bad girl, but I should have told them that she was there, more than anything because it was a family affair and between them two. Lincoln sighed developing his burger and Lily began to do the same. They were both hungry, but still had the previous talk clinging to their thoughts and hearts. Now the second part of his conversation was missing... Something Lincoln still hesitated to tell his little sister... But if she wanted to understand at least a little of what her father had done and lived for 5 years, I had to say it... in a slightly kinder way than it actually was...

– Lyl... – Lincoln started talking after his first bite to his burger. Do you remember when I left? – The little girl looked at her father with some confusion... Although I could assume what I wanted to get into with that.

– Yes... I remember, Daddy... That day you promised me that you would return... I didn't understand why you had to leave. I could barely understand it, when mom spent more time at home and Lori had gone back to college... I realized that you were gone so that mom and our sisters would recover a little of their previous lives... And when you came back from the military academy at Christmas, they were the best weeks of my life... I could spend time with you... You told me about the things you had done and learned, at some point I also wanted to be part of the military school... – Lily gave a little bite to her hamburger while Lincoln finished tasting his bite with a little smile.

– No... I don't think you want to ever join the Navy, Lyl... – Linc said in a somewhat dull tone, something his sister wanted to ask, but he still did not finish his bite – but yes... I remember those times, my body officer when he was not an idiot gave us time to return to home... Although that did not prevent him from being a bit... – Lincoln sighed a little by remembering his hard training as a soldier.

– Bad? – Lily answered a little unknowingly at her father's words.

– I was going to say Ass**le, but... Yes, it was... Either way, I think we trained that way so hard because we were going to see and do things that... God... – Lincoln gulped heavily knowing that the little he was going to tell his sister was even too strong for him.

– What's wrong, Dad? Lily innocently asked, but somewhat intrigued by that sudden pause from her father.

– Eh... Dang... Let's say that... Let's say that while I was away... for so long... – Lincoln put a hand on his forehead, what he was going to tell Lily was not easy for him, because somewhere he believed that if he told his little sister... she would also begin to see him as a murderer. – Lyl... A man can do anything to survive, even the worst... the most aberrant... the hardest that not many could bear...

– Eh... I don't think I understand, Dad... – said Lily confused.

– I know... And I hope you never understand what it's like to have to do horrible things to survive, for the orders you get... or for your country... Sometimes you have to do things that... You can't imagine what you would do under normal circumstances... But in a war there is nothing like right or wrong. Just do what it takes to live another day...-that last sentence had said more to himself than for his little sister, who stopped to see him carefully... something did not like that phrase. And with some grief swallowed the piece of hamburger that had been chewing... I wanted to ask you a very important question. Something she was almost completely sure of, but she needed to ask that question.

– Dad... When you were in the war... – Lily squeezed The fabric of her coveralls into her hands. – you... Did you kill people?

In hearing that question, Lincoln could not help feeling a slight shiver, he hoped not to say it that way... But it was necessary to tell him why he should never think of joining the militarized.

– Yes... I killed many people in Afghanistan... – he answered with guilt, but sure of what he was saying, he would not say figures, how he had done it, or whether they were men, women or... children... Much less if those who were innocent deserved to die.

– Uh... – Lily swallowed a little saliva in a very heavy way. – And... Were they bad people...? He asked, feeling a very strong shiver walking his back, to which Lincoln asked her to give him his hand, to which she acquiesced timidly, clenching her father's hand heavily in hers.

– Lyl... Small... I want you to understand something. – Lincoln sighed with sorrow within his afflicted soul... But I needed to say those things to your little sister. – In a war... there's no such thing of good or evil... Only decisions and actions, whether good or bad no matter, when someone wants to kill you, you cannot allow that, you must preserve your life at the expense of others... Yes... Sometimes you must do things... bad, to save your life... – Lincoln sighed as he kept explaining everything to his little sister. In a calm and relaxed way, he had to confront one of the most painful ghosts of his being.

– but... You're a good person, daddy... You are... You helped all of us. – said Lily without believing what her brother was telling her. That he had done horrible things to other people... And by saying that there was neither good nor evil, that means that among "the bad", there were also those who never intended to do wrong.

– Lyl... Sometimes good people should do bad things, things they would not like to do... Things that one if you had another option, you wouldn't... – Lincoln swallowed saliva heavy, trying to overcome the difficulties to be honest with Lily – But when someone comes to you... trying to take your life, you can't just argue with it, and less in a language That you don't know and maybe you'll never know... It is not the method that we should choose, but when someone in front of you has a gun in their hands and plans to finish you, it is no longer a question of what is right and what is not, it is a matter of not wanting to die. – Lincoln scratched his forehead, feeling the sweat of his skin.

– Sometimes the best decision is not the right one, Lyl... Sometimes the best decision is... To think that it is to save your own life, without thinking about everything else... To think that what you do, no matter how bad, is the right decision... That is for a common good and that... sometimes... there are people who must die so that another can live. – he finished explaining partially covering his face with his right hand – I know it's not fair... But when I had to shoot, I tried not to think they were people... that were objects or something... And every time I shot, I felt like I was doing it to protect you, our sisters, our mom and you... I held so much to that idea that I really began to believe that so killing would become easy... – Lincoln then took a short pause to think those words, those words that came out of his mouth, those words that hurt him deeply...  
– But killing is never easy... It shouldn't be easy... Taking a life is something that haunts you forever... Some are stronger in this kind of thing, others manage to cope... But I can't, sometimes I wish I had died in combat... to live like a war criminal... – he said to himself as he looked down with sadness and disappointment, something Lily did not want him to say... But he did it because inside he felt like a dirty criminal.

– Don't say that, Dad... Don't say it... – said Lily feeling her brother's words pressing heavily on her chest – her... I guess I understand Dad... But I don't want you to die... I don't want to lose you again. – Little Loud," he continued, pressing his brother's hand hard, not wanting to let go again in his life, not wanting to leave it again.

– I want you to know Lyl... That I did all this for you... by our Sisters... by Mom... So that they could walk free... I... I did that because when the situation seems to never improve, when you know that little by little the home crumbles... Sometimes you have to do things that... You would not do if you had another option, but when there are no more options to watch as everything crumbles desperately before you... In desperate cases they always require desperate measures. – Lincoln sighed again trying to make his voice not break through the excess of dead memories in his heart. Memories of a time without dad or mom.  
– I did what was necessary to give you and others a future, Lily... And with my decision came many things... The girls returned a little to their "normal" lives. Mom spent much more time at home... And then... They no longer had to worry about food, Lyl... When you see that by your decisions to break your back every day to give the best to your family bear fruit... At least you can say it was worth every moment of suffering you spent fighting... That's always been the most important thing to me Lyl, it's always been the most important thing. – Lincoln explained to her little sister, who nodded her head slightly. She could understand what her father wanted to tell her.

Sometimes, to save everyone, one has to sacrifice so that others can survive and prosper, so that others could live a less complicated life, it was not the action that would save everyone in the end... But either way, as long as you could save the majority, only the one who would die would leave everyone with his conscience clean... Although for Lincoln death still did not pose his cold and pious hands on his cheeks, offering that consolation of leaving the world with clean conscience and free of sin... No, he still had a job to do, as hard and painful as he was. Either way, his life no longer belonged to him... Now it belonged to them, whom he swore to protect and serve without hesitation a single second.

and to die or not, it was no longer in their hands, now they would be their saviors, or their doomers. Whatever it is, Lincoln again had a door open to him. Start a new life from scratch. Doing everything right this time, doing it because it was right, finally was the right thing, although he just wanted the days to be longer and the moments to take his Python were less difficult.

Soon after, fed and satisfied, both Loud brothers were coming home. It had been a very long day and it seemed that lately Lincoln days were like that. He could not complain, in advance he knew that settling some unfinished business in his life would not be any moment. It had to take time to accommodate those words and ideas so that when the moment of truth was given, I should not hesitate. The army had taught him that: when it's time to face it, not to be afraid. Face the situation with the forehead high and swallow the fear and insecurities. So they had trained him, so he had lived, because if all the world failed and he too, then there would be nothing more to do or to fight. Just doing it because there were really no more options left.

― **Hey Hey My My Battleme** **―**

Little time later they were seen coming home. Little Lily looked at the sun hiding in the sunset, while the radio sounded with a soothing song, who said goodbye to that day with tranquility and serenity. Lincoln was driving on a lonely road, seeing the world and time passing slowly, but at the same time quickly before him.

It was like seeing the world from a window, the same had sufferings, sorrows and horrible things, but also had moments of tranquility, happiness and undoubtedly beauty. As a sunset seen from a somewhat rustic red pickup, with the radio sounding softly, with a perfect song to finish the day and as the wind between his albino hair, as the ability to free his mind of things that sometimes were only to be said to feel little PO Co closer to home. Lincoln then released his right hand from the steering wheel, just to squeeze his little sister's hand into hers, Lily felt his brother's touch and flipping over to see him gave him a smile. And before the sight she smiled too. Well, Dad was back home, just sharing a little moment together.  
As if this life was formed by small moments, and the rest was too much.  
This life... Oh, this life of little moments, both joyful and painful. But as long as I could hold a little hand by his side, and I could share those little moments. He would still have a place... A place to call home.  
When he got home, Lincoln took the shopping box inside, while Lily preferred to listen to the end of that song with the side of his door open. Just waiting to see that the sun was completely hidden, and thinking of the conversation he had had with his father.

For all that he had told him, the revelations he had given him, and in the meantime he thought of everything, he observed the identification plates he had given him. Then that was the life of a recent graduate of the war, or at least that of his brother... A constant and perpetual phantom pain for every thing he had done... He could understand his reasons, but his actions were most difficult to understand. Perhaps it was true what some people said, to understand a person with a lot of pain in his heart is to live all that lived... But she was no longer sure if she wanted to live that life of death and loneliness that no one else would know. The pain that no one else would live. Like a latent pain that no one can see or hear, but there it was, silent but latent.

Lincoln left the house shaking his hands with each other, there was nothing left but to turn off the engine of the truck, close it with insurance and return both home.

– Well, Lyl, is there nothing left in Lucille? – The veteran asked his little sister, who shook his head, and saw him taking the keys to turn off the van, just after the song ended up ringing on the radio. – All right, let's go home. – Lincoln pressed the door lock button to secure it like Lily, who had his father's plates tightly grasped on his right hand.

– Dad... – Lincoln turned to see his daughter at that call. She raised her hand to him with a gift, and then the former soldier opened it to feel her plates back in her hand. He frowned slightly at the latter and looked at his sister with confusion. – I wanted... to give it back... – Lily smiled slightly as Lincoln looked back at him.

– Lyl... I... I thought you liked it – Lincoln mentioned lowering the tone of his voice, into something that Lily nodded.

– Yes, and I still like it a lot, but... – The little girl swerved her eyes to the ground, she clasped her hands on her back with some grief – But... Little by little I have seen the weight that loads... And suddenly they became too heavy for me. – Lily sighed when she looked back at her dad. – but... That weight I felt makes me understand what you have done, what hurts you and what I know I will never understand... And I really don't know if I'll ever understand... – At that moment the little girl hugged her father with as much affinity as she used to do as a child. – but... that doesn't mean I can't try to understand you... – those last words made Lincoln smile, who hugged his daughter with a trail of joy and nostalgia.

The pain, when it is shared, could always be made more enjoyable and more so while this same is shared with the people you love, they can help you recover and heal.  
Lincoln took her by the hand and smiled at him.

– Let's go back home Lyl... To our home. – Lincoln and Lily headed to the doors of the Loud House. Lincoln held a small handyman on his right and on his left his plates, which hung from his hand. I was coming home, no longer had a desert uniform, no longer held an M16 type M4 carbine, now held something that really wanted to cling, the little hand of a girl who loved and loved him no matter their demons and ghosts.

While both were walking to house 1216, Franklin Avenue, located in Royal Woods in the state of Michigan. A place they both called... Home.

 _December 12th of the year 20XX_

 _Dear brother, you've been gone a few years. I miss you very much._

 _Things at home have not been the best, but at least we still stand, literally this year without you... God, we all have changed a lot, fortunately I am well, I am very well actually, although I would like to say the same about the others. Luna has been a little fragile since you left, Luan has tried to improve the mood of the house, even at times, at least she stays as positive as she can, that's good._

 _Lynn... Well, she's not having so much fun to say, and it doesn't help Lucy to go on without saying a single word. Lola and Lana have changed a lot, you can't imagine little brother. Lisa, that Brainiac, is so busy with her studies and experiments as to show emotion... Although I know that in the background is not a machine without feelings and misses you, we all miss you very much... And Lily, your departure has been the most painful for her. He always asks me questions like "When's dad coming back? Where is he? Will it be okay? "... In fact, the only Christmas gift she asked for was for you to come back home... It hurts Me to say yes, indeed you will be well and you'll be back soon... I feel that I lie on many occasions to make you feel good... And I know you're there struggling, I'm not stupid and I know the reality of a battlefield... I don't say this to others, but I'm afraid I'll never see you again, little brother. Never to hug again, not to hear your voice again. I'm so afraid of never knowing again about you again, stay safe Lincoln... I love you very much, little brother._

 _And I am so afraid to lose you, I do not know if I'll be strong enough to accept another death in the family and I know that if you do not return, this will destroy us all... Just keep yourself safe, that's all I ask of you, little brother. I hope that... Come back so we can all meet next to the fireplace, with a cup of hot chocolate and blankets, to wait for the arrival of Santa Claus. What I wouldn't give for a Christmas more like that._

 _We all wish you a Merry Christmas, little brother._

 _With Love; Lori._

 **Yesterday.**

That weekend was... Silent, another work proposal that had been rejected still resonated after a week. Lynn Loud Signor continued to mark some works that at least were fruitful. Whatever it was to keep a house standing that was slowly falling apart as the months passed. They had barely been able to pass father Loud's first month of unemployment. Scratching the pennies as if they could at least continue to pay the outstanding bills.

Although that really didn't help at all.

Lincoln looked at his father worried... The boy needed to help more than anything. Next month they had to pay for the gas, and the electricity was already going to be cut, while the TV was already disconnected, pure static could be seen on all the channels that were once available. And the damn cupboards were getting less food. That was the most troubling thing for the father, who was desperately trying to find something... Just something, even what was looked better than nothing.

What could they do? What were they going to do? While Rita wore out days working even overtime to keep at least a little of the human dignity they should have, Lynn Sr collected working letters that rejected him, needed new and experienced blood, not a man who was already crossing the Third level of life. What the hell should a father do to support his family without having to resort to extremes that no family should cross?

What was it? Maybe... That... Keep looking and waiting until the last penny of the house disappeared definitively and the hunger began to be more and more strong... If there was any way out, please let someone tell you.

Lincoln approached his father to put a hand on his shoulder as a token of support. Something his father took in his hands... His boy was still there with him... Demonstrating solidarity and strength, while his other daughters were already aware of reality, a very crude reality to the shortcomings they never had, to the scarcity they never knew until that time, until the silence and painfully flooded the house. Until that moment they realized that their problems did not mean anything compared to what was a world where dad could no longer contribute to the house.

And getting to work to keep the problem from getting bigger was no longer an option, now it was the obligation of alike...

If none could contribute, he would try not to deteriorate anything else that was tottering.

Lincoln sighed as his father returned to his newspaper. That day he remembered that he had to take out the garbage, went to the kitchen and found the bag of the dumpster half empty, that was not very rare and there were many things to consume with a refrigerator with provisions that were scarce little by little. Lincoln went from room to room, the living room, the dining room, the basement, the sitting room and every basket or boat was almost empty or completely empty.

And the thing didn't stop until we got to the hallway on the upper floor.

Going to check out Lori and Leni's boat, she heard a little talk. Lori wanted to get a new job, but could barely with the one I had in the arcade and continue studying. Leni was still trying to win a chance at the nearest boutique in town to try some luck, although that did not seem to smile at her, who did not have enough knowledge in a job to know that she needed to ask for schedules, days of Job, pay much less give the full job interview. Leni seriously wanted a job like this, but felt useless not being able to do it for her... way of Being... Lincoln went unnoticed because both were focused on the lack of money and job opportunities.

Lincoln then went to the Moon Room and Luan to check the trash cans, the same there was almost no garbage, but seeing them both were... Empty, there were no jokes, no music... There was nothing, just thoughts and sighs in the wind, Luna had not been able to attend the concerts of his favorite bands because there was simply no what, Luna still wanted to go, to enjoy the luxury that could not be given... And seeing that sign in the bar in the village where they asked people to give a show made her think more at home than their needs. Luan, although he tried to improve his mood as always, but could not, even she knew that making jokes or jokes in times of full absence was not in good taste. Besides, even if she wanted to do them, what would she do? Spend resources they no longer had to do jokes that would not be funny? Make jokes about the plight of the home? To improve humor with things that really couldn't be arranged by just asking? Even a comedian like she knew when it was time to stop and start thinking about how to contribute. Lincoln only greeted Luan, who nodded smiling slightly, while Luna solo kept looking at the window of his room, playing a song to return to a carefree past.

Lincoln sighed and passed into Lynn's room and Lucy to look at Lynn who threw a ball in the air and then caught it. She, like, Lucy had nothing to say or do, she knew that the situation at home was not improving and the silence was proof that none was willing to say a single word. Less Lucy, who looked at the darkest abyss of her life before the lack of hope in the house, she used to talk about it as if nothing when they had abundance, but now she faced the true face of the abyss, so dark and so depressing that she had never known , he had only spoken to him, but had never seen his true face, his true sorrow, the true face of the lack of hope and fear of the future. Lincoln again went unnoticed in front of both those who roamed on their own worlds.

Lola and Lana... Well, as always, they fought for anything, but the main theme was more than anything that both the wool pets were too rare to be able to keep feeding and that Lola's things were just as expensive as the bills to sell. Lincoln did not try to interfere, they would realize sooner or later that none would be right in their arguments and both would not yield their animals or things so easily. Lincoln just pulled the garbage bag out of the room, which was just as empty as the others and left.

Then, checking Lisa's room, she checked the bank accounts of the loud parents, they were all in zeros, only one still had money for another month at the house loud, but from there nothing else. Though little Lily could not understand what was going on in the house, she was so accustomed to the noise and constant making and undoing of the things that she was even strange to her.

Lincoln started loading it as the garbage he wore was not even an impediment to spending at least a little time with her.

– Hi Lily, how are you feeling? – Lincoln asked with a smile as he was leaving the room with his little sister in his arms. – As you see, things are not going very well in the House, in fact... I think you've already noticed. – Lincoln smiled at the little what made her smile too-Je Jeh, at least you keep your joy. – Popo. – Lily answered with the same smile on her face, and Lincoln opened the door of her room to take out the little trash bag from her room.

– Yes he he... It must be nice to be a baby, carefree, without problems, without having to worry about things like money... Hell, I'd even like to be you again. So, things would not weigh me as much as now... – Lincoln began to descend the stairs again with the little rubbish he had been able to get out of the boats...  
"How nice it would be if the world were to be as easy as before." Lincoln thought, placing the bags in the garbage pail outside the house.

He tried to check the mail to see if something had come, and to his surprise was the job his father had seen as an accountant in the newspaper ad, that made him smile, that seemed to be the spark of hope that they needed at that time.  
Lincoln accommodated Lily better in her arms to run back home.

As he entered with that face of illusion, he handed over the envelope to his father, who turned away everything he was doing to then smile. Lynn Sr began to open the letter with excitement hoping this time was the good one. Then when I took the letter out of the envelope, he began to read and... Again the seal of rejected... Again hope faded in the air. Lynn Loud Signor would meet again with disappointment, his old friend. Lincoln was also disappointed to think that Dad would have a job again. Lynn sighed with fatigue, passing his hands across his face and eyes, was despondent, but he was not going to give up just because she was again rejected. He had to be strong for his family, so Lynn Sr put a hand on his boy's shoulder as he looked at his son and daughter with a smile letting him know that everything would be fine... Everything was supposed to be okay. He had to show that everything would be all right, he would do the impossible to give back to his family. He was just hoping that the law firm he had marked in the paper was that golden nugget they needed... They just needed a miracle, only one and the house would be like before... Although Lincoln was said mentally that...

 **There'll be another time.**

 _PostScript._

 **And well, here it is. The postscript. Sorry for the Long Delay but… Work and School are killing me, lemme tell you that**

 **One more year we're going, can you believe it? Because I don't. A year ago it had not occurred to me that Homecoming would be a very emotional story. I had a very different idea of what it was supposed to be.**

 **But... Here we are, with more than 50.000 visualizations, and with many favorites and reviews.**

 **Let's go for another year. One more year, boys and gals! And what better way to make this story become much bigger than it already is?**

 **A few months ago I had an idea, something different from what many could do.**

 **So I hope you like it because I have something to announce.**

 **I want to make a dynamic call: Write a letter to Lincoln, that's right, you dear and beautiful audience can contribute to the history of Homecoming. The dynamic is very simple. You can take the identity of one of the Sisters of Lincoln, mother and even Ronnie Anne. and write a letter to young Loud. Imagine writing a letter to a loved one and making your voice heard. You can contribute to the story also to make this project a service to the community. All cards will appear in the following episodes from now on and will be given credit for their participation to the authors of the letters.**

 **So if you want to participate, send a message to the mail.**

 **Blackanddarkfirestories or by private message.**

 **We can all make Homecoming a much bigger story than it is.**

 _ **Also have a look at Loud House S.A.M.C.R.O. It is a story to share but that will have many references of this series and vice versa.**_

 _ **Visit**_ **Also to my editor FHix on its Facebook pages, Deviantart and Fanfiction makes a lot of cute and interesting content, plus very nice stories.  
Follow me in deviant, do not raise much, but... Lately I will be uptakeing designs and illustrations of LH Sons and Homecoming... it's Something!**

 **ArrobaObscurum-Draco**

 **I thank you so much for all your visits, comments and green. Really guys and girls, I love them all, I wouldn't do this without all the help and support they give me.**

 **Guys, girls, thank you all. Here the real artists are you. Without you I would continue to publish stories without constancy or relevance. Thanks a lot.**

 **Of his friendly neighbor.**

 **The Amazing Eddy spider.**


End file.
